Valor
by Katoptris9
Summary: Alternate Universe. Rhaegar/FemHarry. Politics/Romance. Rhaegar finds a dark-haired female warrior on the beaches of Dragonstone and Westeros is in for a revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**I promise that I am working on Flipped but when I could not work on it, I resorted to express myself through something else.**

 **As anyone would guess, the pairing and writing style is heavily inspired from Tsume Yuki. Though, I do own the plot and everything else.**

 **This is a complete AU! It is Fem!Harry who has had a very different life than canon starting end of her second year.**

 **In terms of ASOIAF timeline, this happens in 278 AC, when Rhaegar is 19.**

 **In terms of major events, this is an year before Rhaegar would get engaged to Elia.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Rhaegar I**

He finds her sprawled on the sands near the sea of Dragonstone. It is a secluded space on the beach, right through the crevices of the Volcano. No smallfolk venture here, and the castle does not have a view of it. It is quiet and calm and that is why Rhaegar was walking along it, lost in his thoughts of the song of ice and fire.

He had not quite imagined encountering anyone, much less a woman.

She had jet-black hair, tangled and mangled in dust. She wore clothing made of a distinct kind of leather, and not quite feminine; a strange set of tight breeches underneath an over robe of similar material. He could not quite see her face.

Before he could get more engrossed by her strangeness, his eyes fell on the crimson liquid spread beneath her and he rushed towards her. His musing could wait, her injuries would not.

He manages to get to the cause of bleeding. Her torso has rather big lacerations. Her blood has coagulated and is jelly-like already.

He doesn't think twice before picking her up and literally running back to the castle.

The Maester wonders how she is alive.

* * *

She has other injuries beside the lacerations, her body is bloodied and bruised, her arms have burns, her ribs are broken and she has lost more blood than her petite body can handle. She was fevered.

She should be dead.

But she isn't.

Her breathing, pulse and heart are steady and strong. She may as well just be asleep.

The maester says he doesn't know when she will wake up.

He sends Whent and other guards back to the place, to see a clue of her belongings, of how she arrived on the island. There had been no boat in sight and the girl was not even wet, so she could not have washed up on the shore.

It was as if the sky opened and she fell down.

Her belongings are strange like her clothes. She had at least 4 knives on her, one dagger and all of them are fine blades, not quite plain iron or even castle steel. They are almost as ostentatious as Valyrian steel but not valyrian steel and they look like some cousin of silver. But silver is too soft for weaponry…

Whent finds a sword near where he had found her. It is of a similar material, littered with rubies at the pummel with a hilt of solid gold. An embossing of a lion on it, not quite the Lannister lion, but a lion nonetheless. It has a strange name written on it: Godric Gryffindor. He has not heard of the house.

Upon seeing that, he looks at the knives more closely. One pair has a hilt of yellow diamond, another pair is gilded with sapphires and the dagger has a glistening emerald.

Very rich and probably noble. Those blades were old and passed down from years.

Just who is this woman?

They had told him she had green eyes.

Lannister, he would have thought if not for the black tresses. Black hair was common in Baratheons and in north, but the texture was too distinct.

She is beautiful, of course.

She has a willowy body, curves, thick, dark, silky hair, and her face screams aristocracy.

But more than that, there is something deeply enthralling about her that has nothing to do with her outer skin.

He spends hours staring at her, wondering…

He had inclinations of her identity. Her features (despite her hair and eyes) were distinctly Valyrian. He saw that once he got past the black silk of her hair.

* * *

It is the fifth day when she wakes up in a fevered delirium, murmuring fitfully, her face contorted in pain, "No, no, not Hermione. Stop it."

The delirium does not surprise him, but the language does. It is the common tongue of westeros.

While he did not think that she would speak High Valyrian all the time, he was surprised that she knew the westerosi tongue.

He would have heard of a woman of her caliber and beauty if she came from Westeros.

He holds her hands back, putting them down and murmuring, "You are fine and I am sure Hermione would be too."

Hermione is not a name he has heard of, in any tongue and he knows quite a few.

Pearly tears fall down her face, but eventually she goes back to sleep, her breathing getting steady.

He wipes away the tears. The treacherous things were tugging at his heart, eliciting a protective surge that he has not faced before for anyone who is not family.

* * *

She wakes up in two sennights, well past midnight. He sends the maid to call the maester.

She wakes up, not with a gentle movement of eyes and limbs, but a swift movement where she sits up straight in the bed. Her eyes are the brightest he has ever seen and power and alertness radiates back, even in her weakened state. There are other things: pain, a certain resignation and an aged experience in them. A battle hardened look of a warrior combined with wisdom of being familiar with all the hardships of life.

Her eyes quickly flick around the room and he gets the confirmation of his earliest speculation; the woman is a warrior. The first thing she did was assessing the unknown situation she had found herself in.

"Staring is rude," Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper but it is the firmness in the words that surprises him.

He meets her eyes and the steel in them also takes him aback.

"Forgive me, my lady. I had not quite realized it. You had us very worried." He replies back.

It looks like she wants to say something but decided not to, in favor of nodding her head. Her eyes are wrought with worry and uncertainty now, perhaps even distrust.

"You should lie down. You were grievously injured." He suggests.

Her body stiffens and the steel in her eyes returns. Rhaegar realizes that she doesn't want to lie down.

"I give my word. No harm will befall you. You have been in our care for over a fortnight and the maester has been working day and night. It would not do to reverse his hard work and to even injure yourself more," He tries convincing her.

The steel in her eyes crack, her shoulders loosen a little but he is fixed with a state so calculative, so knowing, so sharp in its assessment that Rhaegar is taken aback.

He persists in giving her a concerned look though.

The maester arrives with more maids, and they manage to coax the lady in the end. He is instructed to wait outside as they examine the lady.

She would not just live; she had come out of her injuries without a consequence to her body. Not as if she was never injured at all, but her injuries are several moons old as opposed to two sennights.

It was known to happen in pure valyrian bloodlines, even the ancient Targaryens before the blood diluted.

Her blood has power and it heals her.

Even as the maids fussed over her after feeding her a thin broth and the maester supplied her dreamwine for sleeping after he has been admitted into the room, their eyes would not separate from each other's.

She is curious about him, as he is curious about her.

It does not last, as those long eyelashes flutter covering her emerald eyes and she succumbs to sleep.

She needs rest and good food.

After making sure of the guard around her, he takes rather quick steps to the vault of Targaryens. The vault has three frozen dragon eggs and books older than doom of Valyria.

They are delicate and threadbare but Rhaegar needs them to confirm his hunch.

A few hours later, he has it in his hands.

Gwenyth, a line of female dragonriders had eyes of emerald pools and Peverell, a family of notoriously powerful dragonlords and necromancers were infamous for their lush black hair. There are images and he finds one, the daughter of a Gwyneth and Peverall, who vanished a couple centuries before the doom. Both far more powerful than the Targaryens.

It does not look exactly like his guest but the resemblance is too uncanny to not be familial.

She is a Valyrian legacy. He wonders what his father would say about it.

He had sent Lord Baratheonan to find a woman of Valyrian roots, noble birth as Rhaegar could not have a sister consort. His father had waited until he turned 17, his parents attempting more children. But all they had was Viserys, his little brother who was 2.

He had spent nearly 2 years looking for a woman and had returned 3 moons ago, without one. Father had not been pleased.

Rhaegar was 19 and not betrothed, with no prospective Valyrian match to satisfy his family.

Hence began the ambition of Westerosi noblewomen to be the next queen.

He knew Tywin Lannister was keen on Cersei and his match, despite the insulting refusal his father gave three years ago.

But clearly, even if Aerys was keen on Cersei, this woman would be a better option in his eyes. Old Valyrian blood is precious. She was the possible heiress to two old dragonlord lines, lines that were several times more coveted and important than Targaryens.

To be fair, Rhaegar would prefer this girl too. Not because of her Valyrian roots but the effect she had been having on him. And because anyone was better than Cersei…

But that was neither here nor there.

* * *

She sleeps for a few hours and wakes up just in time for supper. She convinces the maids to let her bath instead of using the washcloth, telling that it would be better for unknotting her body.

The maester agrees when consulted, even going as far as to ask her if she had any training in healing.

"Some," She replies before letting the maid guide her into the bath area.

She is exceedingly kind to them, perhaps even a little uncomfortable at their subordination. But she takes it in stride and makes up for it by her gratuitous words and gestures.

He sends word asking if they can break fast together. She agrees.

* * *

He waits for her in the balcony of the chamber, thinking that a little fresh air would do her good.

She joins him, in a plain grey dress of cotton. Not as lowly as the maid's dress but not quite extravagant. The Seamstress at Dragonstone did not have too many fancy materials.

She looks beautiful in it too; the drabness of the dress being obscured by her sheer presence. Her hair is washed and they fall like silk, way past her hips, perhaps nearing her knees. Her eyes are even brighter now and her pale skin has a glow.

He gets up for her and gestures towards the seat and she takes it, nodding in acknowledgment.

There is still certain wariness in her stance. He doesn't blame her.

They stare at each other for a few moments.

"May I have your name?" He asks finally when she doesn't seem inclined to give or say anything.

"Azalea" She murmurs back, "And who might you be, my lord?"

"Rhaegar of House Targaryen" He replies back softly.

There is nothing in her features that shows familiarity. She does not know who he is, does not recognize his name or his house's name. Unfamiliar with Westeros and unfamiliar even with Valyrian history.

And yet she called him a lord. Why?

"You live in a castle and command those people, your clothes are rather fine and you do have an aristocratic face, my lord." She supplies having clearly read his confusion, "I have enough brains to deduce your station." In fact, her tone is a little offended at the prospect that he thinks her dumb.

He cannot help it so he chuckles, "Very well, my lady. Are you from a noble house?"

"I am not sure if this place recognizes it but from where I am, I was the lady of the house of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gwenyth and Serpens."

Peverall and Gwenyth, he has his confirmation. And Serpens…by the seven, Serpens, the line that first tamed the Dragons. This was unprecedented.

He is unfamiliar with Potter and Black, not westerosi or Valyrian.

She does not seem to realize how precious her legacy is.

"Do you know of Valyria?" He asks and finds no recognition, as she shakes her head.

He nods and waves for breakfast to be served.

She nibbles at the food, even the small helpings she has taken. She goes for the meat and fruits, not honey or the jams or the bread.

He refrains from bombarding her with queries. He wants her comfortable.

"Where are we?" She asks, after a rather companionable silence.

"Dragonstone, my lady."

"Dragon…" She asks, glancing around as if willing to spot one in the sky.

Doesn't she know that they are extinct?

"You are familiar with them," He asks carefully.

She merely nods.

He waits but she offers no more.

"You were injured rather badly. So far, no one has come looking for you but I was wondering if you could tell me something that I could ask the guards to watch out for."

"I don't think I am in danger from them here. They seem like a world away. And even if I want to go back, I am not sure if I can. I am very uncertain about everything." She supplies. The maids have talked to her a bit.

"How did you come to be here? If you remember, that is."

"I don't know." She murmurs back, trying hard to remember, looking very despondent at her failure to recall.

"I found you on the coast on a walk, with your injuries. There was no boat in the sight. You were not even washed ashore as you were not wet. No footsteps in the sand, nothing. It was as if the sky opened and you fell down," He fills her in.

Her response surprises him for she murmurs back carelessly, "It probably did."

He is not sure if his incredulous feelings translate to his face.

"Tell me, do you believe in magic or fate, Rhaegar of House Targaryen?" She asks him with knowing eyes the next moment instead of satiating his burning curiosity.

He doesn't answer but his mind goes to the prophecy, to dragons, to Summerhall.

She finds an answer in his stance nonetheless because her eyes have satisfaction in them.

"If it could happen to anyone, sky opening and falling down, it would happen to me. I have the worst sort of fate." She supplies.

He doesn't quite realize but he intones with a realization, "Your injuries…"

"Are nothing new." She merely tells him, "They are rather tame actually."

"But..." He protests.

There is an anguish in her eyes that stops him from pressing further.

'Where is your home?" he asks instead.

"I had no home." She says with an unimaginable sorrow but a resigned acceptance, "but if you mean the land I came from, it was called Britain."

"I am unfamiliar with it." He admits.

"And I am unfamiliar with Targaryens and Dragonstone." She tells him and asks, "What country is this?"

"The continent is Westeros and we have 7 or more kingdoms. There are 4 continents; the other known one is Essos." He tells her.

"We had seven continents." She replies, "And countless countries."

"I am not completely unfamiliar with all the names you have given." He gives away.

She is curious.

"Gwenyth, Peverell and Serpens are very old lines from Valyria, an old civilization, considered extinct for over 400 years. Those houses died a bit earlier, especially Serpens"

"They were extinct in my land for about 1000 years. Until I stumbled on… They are probably not the same." She murmurs back, shaking her head, dismissing his words.

"Divine wisdom is just persistent learning, Death is an old friend, and Triumph comes from skill and valor." He throws the house mottos at her. They would be meaningless proverbs if the houses were not the same.

Her wide eyes and the startle with she nearly drops the plate tells him otherwise. There is some satisfaction in him.

"How?" She whispers.

"I do not know." He admits, "But I knew that you had ties from Peverell and Gwenyth. Those houses had distinct features than the rest of Valyrians. I suspected your Valyrian roots on the basis of your facial features. I found them in a genealogical book. Emerald eyes and the black hair are features of Gwenyth and Peverell respectively. There was even a picture of a lady whom you greatly resemble."

She looks stricken.

"Did your family..." he begins.

"I am an orphan." She cuts him off, "I even thought I was of common birth. I was 11 when I found of magic and 13 when I found noble houses. I would have searched more on my history had I not been deeply entrenched in a war."

A war…

"Is that where…"

"It ended a few months ago. It was related to it though. A few people did not like the role I played and cornered me." She said shortly, her face in a frown as her thoughts raced. She was very sharp if she deduced what he was going to ask.

"Magic, you say. Are you a sorceress?" he asks finally after getting over her intelligence. Valyrians dabbled in magic and metallurgy.

"In my world, I used to be. Here, I am not sure." She calmly replies.

"Have you tried?' He asks. He is very curious. They say magic died when Dragons died.

She shakes her head, "From where I come from, magicals is a very small population and are seen as aberration by non-magicals. They have hunt us in past. I was not taking chances here."

"Yet you told me about it." He is confused.

"You mentioned dragons. They are as magical as things get and if you are a lord of a castle named after them, I presumed you would not react badly." She tells him.

That does make sense. The woman, Azalea is unusually perceptive and wise.

"My things," There is urgency in her tone.

He nods and asks her to follow him. They are just there in the wardrobe. She does not reach for the blades; instead she goes for the jewelry box that no one could open.

"We could not open it. We had hoped that your jewelry might have a sigil."

"This is not a jewelry box." She sighs, "And it needs my blood to open it."

She places it on the floor instead of the table and he wonders why…until she pricks her finger on it and it begins expanding until it is the size of a large trunk.

There is relief in her shoulders. She turns around and murmurs, "Accio candle." Gesturing towards the candles, nothing happens.

She looks dejected.

"Magic needs sacrifice here and it is not commonplace. What were you attempting to do? " He informs her and asks.

"Summoning it to me."

"I have never heard magic being used that way, for something so mundane. It takes great power and sacrifice and it is done with much more precision and care." He says carefully.

"Not all of it was grandiose from where I come from, Rhaegar of House Targaryen. There were even simpler things than this," She tells him, her frustration apparent.

"My apologies, my lady," He murmurs.

She sighs again, "I suppose it would be unfair if I could magic with ease in a world where people cannot do it. I would be divine. I would rather be plain old me than being singled out for it. At least, my existing enchantments are responding somewhat and my possessions are safe. Do not fret so much."

"You lost a major part of you." He argues, a little surprised but mostly offended on her behalf.

"I am always losing them." She simply says. Her easy acceptance irks him.

Here is a woman more melancholic than him…

Whent calls him; there are matters to take care of.

He takes his leave from her and she barely nods, lost in the thoughts.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, Woah, Woah. I had not expected this kind of response.**

 **But as it happens, you are all lovely, wonderful people. Your reviews are partially addressed at the end of this chapter. But I will still drop PMs with specific details if I feel that the fic is not going to address it.**

 ** **A very merry Christmas to everybody. Flipped should also get an update in a few hours. I am just finetuning the chapter.  
****

 **Read on:**

* * *

 **Rhaegar II**

It is in the afternoon when he gets a message from his guest, Azalea.

 ** _'_** ** _Rhaegar of house Targaryen,_**

 ** _I need books. All of them._**

 ** _Azalea Sage"*_**

He supposes that she wants to know more about the world she has landed in. He is surprised at the resilience. It took her but few hours to try and accommodate to the situation.

She did not rage or cry or curse or fight or deny.

He gives her leave to use the library and passes books from his personal collection: of history and politics and old Valyria.

The Maester hounds him the next day.

Apparently, the lady refuses to come out of the library. For food, for water, for sleep, for her tonics.

So, he gives in to the temptation that he had been resisting for the last few hours in light of the work from the capital and seeks her out.

She has changed into another set of clothes; a loose pair of breeches and a very loose tunic on it. She drowns in them but still manages to look captivating.

He sits in front of her without invitation.

"What can I do for you, Prince Rhaegar?" She asks, using his title this time, looking up only after a moment.

And his speculations come true. She had been learning more about the world she was in.

"You can tell me about yourself." It slips out before his brain could supply the more practical bits about her eating habits.

"If you tell me about yourself," She challenges. He nods.

* * *

She tells him things: of her friends and family. She makes references to things he does not understand.

He tells her things. She understands more references than he did, not particularly surprising in light of the headway she has made with the books.

But they relate to each other.

She does not treat him any different for being a Prince except using his title occasionally.

'My parents do not love each other." He tells her, the confession spilling out to this strange woman. He could never openly say it to anyone because of duties and treason.

"Mine loved each other but did not live long enough to cherish it." She tells him.

He talks about the burden of royalty and she talks about the burden of being a savior.

Call me Azalea

Call me Rhaegar

He talks about the fear of losing people and she talks about the hole that losing people has left.

Even without the world travel, she has lost more people than he can imagine. Her parents, godparents, friends, mentors, surrogate family, comrades.

Suddenly, her words from the previous day from losing parts come back, "I am always losing them."

He has the strangest urge to wrap his arms around her and stop her from hurting because it is clear that she is hurting. Her resilience is admirable but he cannot help but feel that he should try to help her.

The pattern lasts a week and Rhaegar gets several harried ravens telling him that his father burned two children alive.

* * *

He had to go back to temper his fathers' madness. There was no question of it. He loathes the idea of leaving Azalea behind but he is even more afraid of what his father would do to her if he takes her along.

She reads him like an open book and asks why he is sulking.

He decides to tell her the truth of the mad king.

"Schizophrenia," She murmurs. He makes a confused noise.

"He is traumatized by what happened in Duskendale and it has resulted in his paranoia. He needs mood dampeners." She informs.

And then he tells her about the children. Her eyes blaze but she does not say anything.

"I need to go," He tells her about his wish to have her there but admits his fear.

"I will come. We will tell him the truth of my Valyrian roots and claim amnesia after an attack. I remember skills, not people or places." She says.

"He will try to get you married to me," He informs her.

"He is welcome to try," She snorts.

Rhaegar would not admit aloud but a part of him is hurt by her reaction. He wants her; he is fond of her, perhaps more than fond of her. That she would not even consider the match a possibility and treats it with such contempt, does not settle well with him.

"What will you do then? Find a noble lord or begin a matrilineal line like Gwenyth…" He asks. He is sure his hurt and irritation is apparent in the line of questioning.

"I am coming to be your advisor and protector, Rhaegar. Marriage is not on priority. I do not do well with men trying to lord me. Your King father will have trouble trying to force his will in any form on me. I do not yield." She rolls her eyes.

And suddenly, he gets it. It is not marriage to him, but an order of marriage that she is bothered about. He suddenly feels better about things.

"My protector…" He muses with some amusement but gives her a worried look, "He has guards, Azalea who are honor bound to serve him despite knowing how cruel or wrong his actions or commands are. If you defy him, there will be consequences."

"Those blades were not for aesthetics. I can defend myself very well even without magic. And if I sense a pattern, he is going to try and burn me…But he won't because he would want my Valyrian blood to infuse with your family. We will have to make a convincing backstory. I think I can toe the lines carefully to maintain my autonomy and give him what he wants."

"There will be other factions. You will gain enemies merely because king wants you in the royal line."

"I have no love for the game of politics but I think I play it fairly well." She says lightly.

He is still torn.

She comes near him, takes his palms, softly squeezing them, giving him this imploring look with her eyes, "Have some faith in me."

She had touched him out of her own volition. Women do not do that in Westeros but Rhaegar cannot bring himself to care, for her hands are warm and soft as they hold his. He never wants to let go.

He finally relents.

So they prepared and plotted.

He tells her about the summer hall tragedy, the prophecy of Daenerys the dreamer, the song of ice and fire, and the dynastic desire to hatch dragons and the madness that came.

She had grimaced at the prophecy.

"Horrid things...self-fulfilling in weird ways. And very capable of destroying decades of time and millions of people."

"You had prophecies?"

"Several. Most did not come to pass. I saw two that came into being."

"We need this one to pass. We need the Prince that was promised."

"Are you sure you want to pass that moniker on to a descendent? It is a difficult thing, carrying such a burden." Her voice had empathy.

He argues passionately for it.

She just sighs, "I am not denying the greater good, Rhaegar. I am just saying that a person might want to be a person before you decree them a pawn in a tale as old as this."

He gave her a questioning look. Her dejection is personal.

"I suppose I was the Prince that was promised for my land. The chosen one, the girl who lived, the conqueror... I was raised to fulfill a destiny. It was not pretty. I am not saying that saving the world is not important but don't let it rule so much of your lives."

He is moved by her words and is not sure of the tragedy of her life is something that he would wish on anyone. But hatching dragons is not so simple. It will take time and research

She tells him, it wouldn't.

She drags him into the trunk, which is like a house or a small keep.

He is given a book on beasts and he finds so many breeds of dragons in it.

They look like Valyrian dragons and he tells her so. Only they had different names.

Three heads of dragons, if only his ancestors had not been foolish.

"Are you sure it has to be three heads?" There is a certain patronizing lilt in her question.

So, he replies back haughtily that yes it must.

"Are you sure 21 will not do?" She asks him sardonically.

He is about to protest vehemently when he realizes the number she spoke.  
When he gives her a look of befuddlement, he is taken to an inner sanctum with living 21 eggs.

There are 10 mating pairs and one hybrid egg.

All under a stasis charm which will fall as soon as she touches them.

She has books on breeding and taming dragons.

She is open to letting them hatch if they are taken care of.

It takes every ounce of Rhaegar's composure to not kiss her full on the mouth or to hold her and never let go.

He does raise his hands and she raises hers to meet his, their fingers entwine.

His eyes do the talking, "I don't know what to say."

She has a knowing, empathetic smile.

* * *

"You care for the dragons," He asks after a comfortable silence.

"I was acquainted with a few. They saved my life as I saved theirs..." She nearly trails off in wonder at the end.

After a minute, she asks him to repeat how he found her.

"Was there impact on the soil?"

He shakes his head.

"And I did not even break bones falling from a height. I was dropped there..." There is an excitement in her voice.

There was nobody there, though.

"Are there caves there, big ones?"

He nods.

"Take me there!"

It is a little after midnight and when he means to call the guards, she stops him.

It would not be appropriate of them to wander without a chaperone on the shore. But she seems adamant.

"We will sneak out. Are you telling me there are no secret passages here? Or that you don't know any?"

He gives in.

They both wear cloaks and slink away in the night with a torch.

When they reached the caves in question, the size of the entrance just added to Azalea's enthusiasm and she literally charged in.

She was observing the walls as she flicked the torch and something in them satisfied them.

Rhaegar was getting a bit frustrated at the lack of information and probably due to her theory of a fellow traveler.

He was sure this was an exercise in futile until he saw the light of a large fire appear and disappear in one of the inner turns.

"Valor," She called out, took his hand, handed him the torch and rushed ahead.

Rhaegar followed but he could not match her pace.

He would remember that moment forever. At first sight, it seemed that Azalea was standing beside a large black rock.

He only noted otherwise, when a slit opened in the rock and purple eyes stared back at him, and then he saw the Dragon's head.

"Rhaegar, meet Valor, my trusted friend, who was defending me as I fought my adversaries and who probably tried to prevent me from being sucked into whatever brought me here but was dragged right alongside me."

After Rhaegar was over the shock of seeing a live dragon, he contracted her enthusiasm of being with Valor.

He discovered that she could talk to dragons, a skill from Serpens and Gwenyth and had saved this one's life when she was 14. Apparently, Valor had been a babe and had imprinted on her and never really left her side too often.

He was small yet, one because he was a male and two, because he was young.

In Rhaegar's mind, he was still no less impressive. Though, he was a little startled to realize that Azalea was still the most impressive out of everything and everyone.

The Dragon thanked him for saving Azalea which Azalea translated for him. Thank him of all things!

Azalea was the tide that would change the fate of the realm. Things were already so hopeful, the long night, everything.

Valor would tell them that he had heard stories about dragons and magic coming from another world to Azalea's world.

And when he would exclaim in high valyrian. She would understand his exclamation.

And then they would realize that she could understand high Valyrian. Only she knew it simply as the Valyrian word for mother tongue 'Muna engos'. Apparently, there was a clan of people who were Valyrian legacies in her place whom she had spent time with and learned of all about Valyrina tongue and rituals. Only she did not know the word Valyria or the history of it.

She could speak and write in Valyrian. This made their deception more believable. He had thought that he would have to teach her a few phrases to enable a compelling act and have to rely on the lie of a loss of memory for everything else.

But this solved everything.

So, they hatched the plan.

Valor flew away to live on an unoccupied small island off Dragonstone that Rhaegar would direct him to for this safety. Apparently, Azalea could call him when needed anyway through their bond.

He would be their contingency should anything go wrong.

Another impromptu plan surfaced then. They could not very well tell people of Azalea's magical trunk. But they needed things within it.

If Azalea was to be accepted as a Valyrian noble, she had to look the part. She had a perfectly nice, noble wardrobe that would put his mother's to shame and she had more weaponry, her precious bow, a lot of medicinal things she called potions and herbs and books on healing and herbs.

The other books of magic and dragons would need to remain hidden so that people did not suspect anything. They would remain in the magical trunk disguised as a tedious-to-open jewelry box.

But others could come out.

So, they proceeded to pull out a dozen trunks (with something called a featherlight charm) onto the surface of the cave and spread them like a wreck. The charm only worked for her, so everyone else would have to do hard labor.

And they again entered the keep in the night and reached their respective bedchambers right before dawn.

* * *

Whent easily found the caves and the trunks when he asked for a more thorough research because it was simply not right that their guest suffered about not knowing much about herself.

Carts transported everything.

The jewelry had sigils of Gwenyth and Peverall and he proclaimed her a Valyrian legacy in front of the Kingsguard.

The story or speculation went that she had been a victim of an enchantment where she had forgotten portions of her identity and personal history. She remembered her name and she remembered her skills of healing and politics and strategy and if it came out, fighting.

That was the cover and since it was mere speculation and there was no record or living memory of an Azalea anywhere, it was as solid as it could get.

* * *

"So, Dorne did not fall to Dragons," She quietly asked. She mostly knew the recent history and all the family trees. He was just filling in the gaps and answering the questions.

"No, it did not. But we annexed it later at great losses. The negotiation and resistance to fall still gives them some superiority over others. That is why they still have royal titles. The current ruling Princess has 3 children, Doran, Oberyn and Elia. There is a chance that my father would want a marital alliance between us considering he thinks Valyrian blood is dead and the last intermarriage was with Martells and Baratheons. The latter do not have a daughter."

"Will they partake in a Great Council and be in your favor?"

"Everyone who is not on the small council will be in my favor." Rhaegar murmured back, "Tywin Lannister can be swayed but he would want me to take his daughter Cersei's hand."

"Two marital alliances…with Lions and snakes?"

"I barely know them. Cersei is an entitled banshee; Elia Martell is a fine seductress if I ever saw one."

Azalea would only hmm and go ahead.

"Arryn would side with you?"

"Their darned honor would be problematic but as father is dishonoring his role as a protector, they could be swayed with words of righteousness. Starks too. Northerners are prideful but dutiful. Lord Tully will follow the lead of Vale and North as he is marrying his daughter to the eldest stark."

"Reach seemed loyal to Targaryen and you are a saner one?" She asked.

"Olenna Tyrell is ambitious, as ambitious as Tywin but she can be reasoned with as she values family above the family name. We have to convince her that I am the better option for her children and grandchildren's continued existence. Her son will follow her lead. Thankfully, she likes me well enough."

"Storm's end is tricky. Steffon was father's friend and Robert Baratheon all but blames the entire dynasty for the sunken ship from what I have heard."

"And yet he is a ward of Arryn alongside the second born of Rickard Stark?"

"He is," Rhaegar nodded.

"We need to win over the Starks and Arryn, Baratheons and Tully will follow. Robert will not go against Arryn and his foster brother especially if it means deposing your father. If we can convince him that your father is to blame, it would work. I also think we should maintain better relations with Stannis, who is the heir apparent until Robert sires a child. If he is as impulsive and drunkard as they say, he might go to an early grave. Perhaps you could write to Stannis as your cousin?"

"What do we give to Tywin Lannister? That man has gold and more military might…"

"He would not be sentimental enough to want revenge for what your father did to Joana Lannister" She confirmed.

They stay silent for a few minutes as they contemplate and strategize and play the game of thrones in their head.

"We play Dorne and Casterly Rock. We make them hope for the possibility of a possible alliance but do not give your word." She says after a few minutes.

And when he gestures her to elaborate despite his reservations, she lays down a strategy that he finds himself hard-pressed to resist: mostly because of her first statement.

"Your father will want my hand for you and I will not deny it." She says. Hope and happiness stirs in Rhaegar's heart.

"I will just stall him for as long as we need to depose him." She completes and it is like something has doused the fire inside him with iced water.

"Dorne and Casterly Rock would be busy getting a measure of me and my relationship with you and trying to thwart your father's decision on me. They cannot directly question you if it is the question of preserving Valyrian bloodlines but they can and will try to charm you and garner your favor if they believe you to be unhappy with a union with me. When you meet them and if they touch it, all you have to say is that you do not agree with the decision he has made for your life but you have to think of the realm and your legacy, which is vague enough to be rather true. You can have a pick when your sire is deposed of his throne."

This whole scheme was to give him a choice but Rhaegar could not agree, "They will be out for your blood."

"I can handle myself," She murmured, "And I have a dragon."

"Who will not be with you!" Rhaegar pointed out.

"I have had a dark lord hunt me for most my life, I think I can handle overzealous nobles. Moreover, I was hoping to distract your father with my presence. If my presence gives him a mystery to solve, he would be less inclined to torment others which might delay their actions against me…"

"It will not work for very long." Rhaegar shook his head.

She snorted, "It won't, yes. But from what I know of your father, we would be revealing Valor way before the Great council. That gives me protection and you a reason to thwart any courtship. You can just say you need the girl with the dragon and her loyalty in very disparaging ways…"

Rhaegar stilled. He did not like the deprecating way in which she referred to herself, but he knew that if this was a game of Cywasse, then Azalea had already won. It not only bought him time with Dorne and Westerlands but it also gave him enough time to woo her.

* * *

 *** Full credits of the wording of the letter to Vespairty and her fic PUSH AND PULL. I have never laughed as hard as I did when I read this in that fic. You should check it out.**

* * *

 **Notes/Clarifications on the fic:**

 **1) This is a lighter fic than Flipped. In tone, as well as details. So, not canon typical writing or violence.**

 **2) Regarding Azalea's magic (a lot of you were worried or angsty about it): She cannot do intentional magic. Sorry, that is going to stay. Because I have finished writing a complete arc of this fic and plotted well beyond it.**

 **She will still be able to use exisiting enchantments (her trunk is like the Flipped trunk). She will be able to do rituals. She will also be able to make potions (pending the ingredients).  
**

 **3) Just in case, people have not realized it: Azalea lived a different life than Canon Harry. She is secretive and somber. She is also trained with weapons beside magic.**

* * *

 **Reviews Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Rhaegar III**

Rhaegar had not thought that he could get any fonder of her but he did.

She, even apart from the dragons and the eggs, filled him with such hope that his heart was brimming full.

He could sit and talk to her for hours, of politics and morality, of battle moves and strategy, of music and poetry.

She did not know much of the last one, having brought up in war but as someone who was starved of fine things, she did not take them for granted and had an almost reverent attitude towards them.

She knew of things it featured though, melancholy and joy, friendship and love, family and duty. She was wiser than anyone he could claim to know. She was quiet and calm, almost withdrawn like him, lost in thoughts. But she had a fierceness that would put dragons to shame and a blunt tongue that was refreshing. People were too careful around him.

He learned more of her life in the coming week before they sailed to King's landing.

She had a difficult childhood with guardians who did not really like her. She entered the magical space when she was 11, had two death defying years. Then, a mysterious journal gave power back to the dark lord that wanted to kill her. Her life changed overnight. The next 4 years were spent in guerilla warfare, learning of her noble ancestry, battling for life alongside friends and her godfather who was imprisoned wrongly and on a run. Mostly all of them were dead.

She was doing her duty in her last few months, nothing else. All will to live and people she would have wanted to live with were long gone from the world. Valor had kept her spirits up, not allowing her to wallow a lot.

Seven moons past her 16th nameday, she would kill him finally. And one moon past at 17, she would be battling his followers when she would be thrust into his world.

"Fate likes to play with me."

She says that a lot, with a lot of resignation and a lot of hysterical and sardonic chuckles.

Her eyes are haunted. The kind of destruction that comes to him in dreams, she has lived it. And yet, she is kind and generous. He is almost unable to believe her personhood.

The servants are in awe. She thanks them each time, makes her own bed, and even attempts to help in the kitchens.

Most of all, she keeps him grounded. She does not judge him for his fathers' mistakes, she pardons his cowardice, and she understands and offers support.

She manages to convince the maester to lend her his healing books and even though, the maester sends his disapproval and tries to talk her out of it and even insults her, she does not budge, gets her way and appeases the maester's ego by telling him that she wishes to learn the true healing that only citadel knows.

A lie if he saw one. He had tried what she called a pepper-up and it was the most wonderful thing ever. She is a better healer.

They spend hours in Aegon's garden as he tells her that bit of history. If she bends down to clean a few plants or moves them around to give them better light, putting her delicate hands into the soil, it is just one of her charms.

She loses tempers easily though. When one guard leers too much, when another tries to handle a servant girl, she beats him in reprimanding them, more like in yelling their heads off.

She looks beautiful in her noble dresses. They are finer than the things even his mother owns and are of a lighter material. She carries them just fine, regardless of the misconception that warriors could not be feminine. In fact, she finds great pride in them somewhat and tells him that after being denied the niceties of life, she has some appreciation for them.

She prefers her hair loose and wild, but has daily braided them at some maid's insistence. Decent ladies don't display them openly is what she has been told. That is for their lord husbands. It is not a rule per say but it is an orthodox understanding.

He tells her of a few styles he has seen on his mother. There is a way around the braids. A part of her hair needs to be braided, even if it is just a few curls, but not the whole. He remembers similar tricks used by Joanna Lannister and even Cersei and other ladies of court.

She looks at him with a strange light as if she has deciphered something new about him. It is a look that seems to read into his soul.

They stare into each other's eyes for the longest, unblinking, undeterred, shamelessly until Whent comes and interrupts yet again, telling him that things are ready for departure and they can leave at sunset.

He has never wanted to hit anybody so bad.

* * *

She asks his leave to pluck a few flowers from the garden before they board the ship. He thinks it is quaint that she defies him and argues everywhere but asks permission to pluck flowers, but he indulges her and gives it, not really up for teasing those hopeful eyes.

King's landing is farther away. They cross Duskendale and he would tell her about the 6 months that allowed madness to take over Aerys.

Only take over because it had existed.

That brings them to the subject of Kingsguard and how they would react to a coup even one approved through the Great Council.

"We are following due procedure but it is unconventional. There is no dispute that his claim triumphs mine but," Rhaegar says

"A King is a protector. Does he protect?" She asks him.

"Only himself, I am afraid."

"Then, who are they protecting? A Tyrant. He is no king, he is just madness and honorable men do not serve madness, they combat it."

"It is easier to say it."

"I know." Her voice holds such empathy that they don't touch on the issue further.

She does not get seasick. He wonders about it until she tells him of flying broomsticks and the lack of a stable ground in air as she did acrobatics.

Magic of her world was truly wonderful.

* * *

They arrive in King's landing in early morning. The sun has an overcast of clouds.

Three Kingsguards and more gold cloaks are there for the welcome and escort.

He is so happy to see Arthur. Even Selmy and Lewis Martell make him smile.

He shakes their hands before they can bow to him.

And as Lewis is about to question him on something, he realizes that Azalea is long due. She had been right behind him and so he turns.

She is covered in a black dark cloak that covers her complete form as she stands on the bridge that joins the ship to the harbor and watching the city, her back to them.

"Lady Azalea," He calls out.

She almost glides towards them. She gives a curtsy to the Kingsguard, what is called a Targaryen curtsy though is really Valyrian. It is a shallow one which tells them that though they have her respect, she is above them and she knows that.

He had been worried about her ability to work a noble crowd for naught. And of course, she might not know it but her very personhood exudes Valyrian heritage.

They are startled by her eyes, he can tell. But he does not offer too many explanations. He had sent a message across about a guest of great interest and requested a wheelhouse, the identity too delicate to be sent over raven.

Ser Barristan Selmy clears his throat and points at the wooden contraption, "The wheelhouse is ready for you, my lady."

She gives him a look and says, "Must I?"

"You would prefer riding," Rhaegar murmurs back, understanding what she is getting at in a moment.

"It will not be safe, my lady." Arthur quickly says, getting over what he identifies as Valyrian features.

She is about to argue, Rhaegar can tell but their eyes meet, something passes between them and she merely nods once and follows Martell.

But then she abruptly turns and tells him, "You owe me one." And before hearing his agreement, walks away from him.

No one has ever ordered him like that, expecting full compliance so assertively, not even his father. And nobody has certainly walked away from him like that.

Dayne almost laughs, Selmy's eyes widen and Martell is very amused. Rhaegar only watches her retreating form with bewildered and yet indulgent eyes.

He is worried about her. He is also very curious of what plans she is putting into action.

He is unsurprised by the questions Arthur asks him when they ride together.

"Valyrian blood," It is a question.

"Indeed, not everyone had light hair and Indigo eyes in that place." Rhaegar confirms.

"You seemed very well-acquainted." It is a euphemism for their closeness and a subtle attempt to ask of his feelings for her. Arthur is a dear friend and knows what the presence of a Valyrian woman in court means for Rhaegar.

"She is a very unique woman," That is all he gives away in the middle of the city and amongst all the guards.

Arthur understands and does not touch the subject again.

* * *

Rhaegar is bowed in front of his father.

"Where is that guest of yours, Rhaegar?' His father demands.

"She would not enter without your highness's leave to enter the court room," Rhaegar says. Flattery is essential; he had learned that very early and Azalea had advised unequivocally.

He can hear the murmuring at the gender of his guest. They are wondering if Rhaegar has taken up with a woman.

"Escort and announce her, Hightower." His father barks and gestures for him to come at his side.

A minute later, Hightower announces, "Prince Rhaegar's guest."

Rhaegar internally smirks. Of course, she would not give away her identity.

She enters in her cloak but she opens her arms and it falls back and the hall gasps. Rhaegar's eyes widen and he knows that Arthur is taken aback too.

Valyrian blood is always beautiful but this, this was visionary.

She wore a dress of lightest blue with blue flowers finely embroidered all over the skirt and the laces are finer than the best ones his mother gets from Myr. She wears her hair down. Her ringlets are mostly loose with smaller braids that have the blue flowers from Aegon's garden entwined in most elaborate patterns. Her sleeves cover her arms and yet her neck is deep, the shoulders a little away and a sapphire choker with at least two dozen button sized diamonds and sapphires highlight her neck and ivory skin. He doubts even Lannisters or Hightowers own something that ostentatious.

Her eyes serve as a stark contrast and so do her hair, but she is a vision. Her walk is poised and graced and oozes pride and confidence. She is in her prime. Her face gives away her age, a little older than 16 probably.

People will be singing of this entrance in years to come.

She glides and gives a deeper courtesy of deference, "Lady Azalea Sage Lightbringer of the House of Gwenyth and Peverall, your highness."

Lightbringer, Lightbringer. Is it a title she earned in her world?

"A pureblooded Valyrian," His father whispers in wonder but it is heard all across the room.

"So, I am told." She says and feeds him the same story that they had fine-tuned in Dragonstone.

"House Targaryen deserves reciprocation. You will wed my son," Aerys says haughtily.

Rhaegar thinks that the usual dour face of Tywin Lannister goes even sour.

"The crown prince saved my life and to reciprocate, I will save his or the debt would pass to my lineage. That is a true exchange, not matrimony." She murmurs back easily, unafraid.

Arthur is trying to catch his eye, to dissuade the maiden from this folly. Rhaegar ignores it. His entire being is protesting to it but he has given her the word of not interfering. . In that small time, Arthur has developed a liking to her, which is strange.

"You reject the honor," Aerys has mania in his eyes. Rhaegar goes more rigid.

"Not in the least, sire. However, Gwenyth is a matrilineal line, one where women choose their spouse after observing Gis hen ābrar se ways hen drōmon. The Crown prince and I have only met. I request the generosity of your highness to grant me time and the hospitality of the royal family to see if we would be suited to one another."

"You are Valyrians," It is Lord Velayron who points that out.

"I have not been with kin in a long time and I have no memory of certain things, my lord. A marriage would be ill suited to the crown and to me. The King knows the customs of Valyria better than I do, and he knows the importance of our ways and what Valyrian nobility and houses hold in pride." She calmly replies back.

Ours. She had claimed them allied to each other and alienated any other opinion on the match. It was a dangerous and high-risk move, considering his father's moodiness.

"It is high time that a proper Valyrian bride graces the court, one who knows the value of our traditions and strength and wisdom. Do you know the ritual she speaks of? Any of you," Aerys sneers, "Of course, you do not, commoners of lesser blood."

Then, he told them rather pompously, "It is a ritual that lasts for the incubation of the dragon egg. A sacred time because it ensured greatness. Very well, Lady Azalea. You have your time. Rhaegar, you will do everything to make our guest comfortable." His father gave in.

The lords were in shock. Rhaegar was surprised too. He had known of the plan but he did not think that it would work so well. She had just bought them at least 4-6 moons.

Azalea just curtsied again and was escorted out towards the royal wing.

* * *

He met his mother and brother after the court was over even though he wanted to seek Azalea out to ensure her safety and comfort.

Her mother had already heard of the great beauty. She is more reserved in showing her enthusiasm about finding a Valyrian bride but the enthusiasm is probably greater than his father. And if anyone could reason with Aerys, then she was good enough to take care of her son and the realm. But while her mother talked of that, she also talked about his feelings for her, subtly of course.

He did not give away too much, but he could sense that his mother saw all of it in his face.

Her mother tells him ill tidings of how her father was whispering to Viserys. She does not say much about how her relations with father are.

She wishes to meet Azalea.

"Azalea is likely tired, mother and I do not wish to subject her to more of Father just yet. We spent the time on the ship detailing all about crownlands. We could break our fast together. Father never attends it regardless." Rhaegar simply says.

"You call her by her name?" She is surprised more at that than the bit about crownlands.

"We spent a lot of time together and we gave each other the leave to use our given names."

"So, she calls you Rhaegar." Her mother questioned, a little joy flitting in her expression.

"She does. She refrained in front of Father though. She is smarter than that." Rhaegar agrees with reluctance, knowing where his mother would go.

"And she asked question of crownlands?" Her mother caught up.

"She has been curious about the realm and Targaryen history in general. She is quite scholarly. Since we realized she does not know anything of the present history, she took to books like…" Rhaegar accepted.

"And yet she asked your father time to see if you were suited to each other?" Rhaella was a bit confused.

"She is headstrong, mother. I am her confidante for now, but I do not think she was keen on…"

He manages to quell her curiosities enough without giving away the plotting that is underfoot.

* * *

Azalea keeps to herself, spends time with him or spends time in the library where they both often find themselves.

She has met Viserys who adores her. She looked a little awkward around him and admitted that she has not been around too many children besides saving their lives.

But she is kind and patient and unlike a lot of people, she listens to what Viserys has got to say rather seriously and whenever in doubt, she doesn't hesitate a bit to ask him or his mother.

If the breakfast had endeared her to his mother, this fixed her place in Rhaella's heart. She was honest about her inexperience. Most royals were very familiar with the trick of brides trying to portray themselves as good motherly figures. Cersei certainly was in that boat.

She speaks to Arthur about Starfall and she has more questions than giving him answers. But it does not get invasive, it does not get disrespectful. In fact, it is more equitable conversation that he has had with Arthur, which is strange considering their gender and status differences.

Daynes are old blood in Westeros, as old as Valyrians but they are a minor house now. And she would be the queen of westeros.

Well, if she agreed after she was done stalling. But in the eyes of others, she was.

She wins in word battles against Martell with ease.

And in fact, she manages to pacify his father's temper by implying continuously that Valyrians were superior. His Father took great comfort in the fact that someone agreed with him about it without him threatening them into the opinion.

The superiority did not reflect in her gestures with others at all, and he thinks that Dayne, Martell and Hightower have developed an appreciation of her deft ways.

The first week, the court needs his attention and he is not able to ask her about lightbringer.

He finally does one day, as they walk in garden with Viserys.

"They started calling me that because I was the de-facto leader of light and I defeated the dark lord the first time. I did not like it, never thought I deserved it but after the second war, when it ended, they lifted me up in their arms and chanted, chanted…For the longest, I hated it, but then someone wise told me that I could deny what I did for the longest or I could take the credit where it was due. It was certainly a better moniker than girl who lived or chosen one or the conqueror and dozen others."

He is satisfied by the answer but his curiosity burns him. He has heard of the term in relation to the prophecy before. He just cannot remember where or when.

He turns to the books, reading them late into the night. Arthur has stopped trying to make him see reason on this.

It is Azalea who interrupts it, coming after a long story session with his mother and Viserys, "It is past the hour of wolf. What has gotten you into such a twist?"

He merely sighs and does not reply but her gaze is quick and she spots what he is reading on, and she scoffs.

Now that makes him annoyed and before he can rebut her unspoken disdain, she cuts his thoughts off, "That prophecy might be the key to save the realm one day. But tell me, Rhaegar, what will you do with a promised prince if the realm bleeds, if winter comes and there is no food, if winter comes and your inaction has led to alienation in all noble houses and a divide in the realm. Your promised prince might kill the darkness, but who will save the lives of the smallfolk who will die of starvation or in war. Dreams are to be heeded because they bring omens but it is a folly to live in forever in dreams and forget to live, forget reality of our lives. The reality is that 7 kingdoms are divided and your obsession with the prophecy is not helping or solving the immediate issues. I solved one problem. The others will get solved as well but you cannot rely on one person to finish the war, even a war with the great other or mystical beings. You need armies, you need lords and you need the 7 kingdoms united with supplies, precautions and morale that every war needs. Prepare the realm; there can't possibly be anything that those pages offer you more."

There is a fire in her eyes and there is ice in her words. And he cannot deny the truth of her words…his brain whirrs. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. No one has offered solutions that are so practical about the great night and the war it will bring.

And then he looks at her and he realizes that she earned the title lightbringer because young as she was, she was a war general who won a massive victory. She was speaking from experience.

He swallows and nods very seriously. He thinks he hears Arthur's breathe hitch but ignores it in favor of watching Azalea.

Her eyes turn kinder, "Did you eat?"

"I had lunch," He informs her gently.

There is disapproval in her eyes and she offers her hand, "Come with me, we will go to kitchens."

"The staff will already be asleep. It is late." He shakes his head.

"We can rouse them!" Arthur says rather quickly, contributing to the conversation for the first time.

"There will be no need to rouse them." She murmurs, turns around and walks, with the full expectation of them following, which they do.

* * *

The kitchen is empty but it takes her moments to find the larder.

Arthur watches her warily, entering after speaking to the guards outside but Rhaegar just watches hypnotically.

The true shock they get is when she returns with basket of raw ingredients and not just cheese or bread and starts picking out utensils.

"Do you intend to cook, my lady?" It is Arthur who is the more daring out of them, "because you need not. We can rouse the…"

"I said we will not rouse them." She simply says and that is the end of matter. Arthur gives him a pointed look but while he does not really understand her motives, he does understand that arguing on this was a lost cause.

Her hands are as adept as a seasoned chef, and it startles Arthur more. Rhaegar himself is not so perturbed because he has come to expect surprises from her.

The smell that wafts the kitchen is indescribable.

When it looks like that she might wash the utensils she has used, Arthur is the one who steps in, dissuading her and succeeds. He also takes up the tray and urges them to walk to the balcony in Maegar's holdfast.

* * *

Rhaegar has lost his wits. He is not used to this. He is not used to people caring for him so. No one has cooked for him before.

Well, they have but that is because he is the prince. He knows Azalea does not care a whit about his title. She is simply cross because her friend did not eat and wants him fed.

He wants her. He does not care what he has to do to win her over or convince her to convert the farce into the real thing but he will.

She loads up a plate and hands it over to him, while she herself serves a small portion and then she calls out to Arthur who has decided to stand a little away as the guard.

"Come Ser Artur, I daresay it is not bad food, even if it is not much and it is certainly not poisoned." She teases.

Rhaegar meanwhile has dipped his bread in the chicken and is savoring the flavors that are exploding in the mouth. It is unlike anything he has ever tasted and yet it is simply so good.

Arthur comes reluctantly and gives him a pleading look to reason with the lady and Rhaegar replies with a raised brow.

Arthur finally concedes and sits. At his first morsel, his eyes widen and he murmurs, "This is really good, my lady."

"It is wonderful." Rhaegar agrees empathically.

She shrugs away the compliments after a little flush on her face and engages them in telling her about the last tourney they were in.

Rhaegar and Arthur spend their time gloating and eating. She makes the right hmming noises, laughs right alongside them and at them, goading them, and rolling her eyes.

She had made a lot of food but by the time, dawn starts to peek in, the only thing left is the little wine.

The food and conversation flowed so easily between them that Rhaegar thought he could get used to this, his best friend and the women he was in love with…

Had he truly fallen in love with her?

But they are finally rather sleepy and lethargic and decide to turn to their beds. It was a good thing that court would not start until afternoon today.

* * *

 **The opinions on her magic are rather divided. I am sticking with my version.**

 **Another Reminder: lighter fic.**

 **And if anyone hasn't realized: she lived in a dystopian setting and led the war.**

 **I love the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another update! Also please read the author's note!**

* * *

 **Rhaegar IV**

Arthur catches a hold of him as they are leaving the court after their night and tells him, "She is good for you and the realm."

Rhaegar doesn't disagree in the least but he is curious and it shows on his face.

"She is right, Rhaegar. You cannot fit things into the prophecy. If the prince who was promised is meant to be born, they will be born. The realm needs their king to guide them. She could have flattered your sense of self by agreeing to your prophetic ideas but she did not. She told you the bitter truth in a very honest manner even though it might not have endeared her to you. She also did not dismiss your concerns of the long night. She offered practical solutions that you as prince can undertake. She cares for you. She might not know much of the realm or belong here but she has given it more thought than most lords do. She made you see reason. I have been trying that for so long but I guess my words were not as powerful as hers. I was too careful around you. I think you should heed her advice regardless of everyone barking about her outside influence. It is not her ambition that has led her to court but her affection for you." Arthur tells him honestly.

Rhaegar is taken aback.

* * *

They bring Arthur into fold of some of their planning.

Azalea has suggestions on economic reforms and crops. All of them will take years if not a decade, she says.

North, she says is being wasted as a resource, so are the Stormlands and the Vale. Her biggest peeve, though, is the discord and scanty trade relations in all seven great houses and regions.

"They are a part of kingdom. They have a duty to each other, which they do not realize right now but they should. The first step is increasing trade and exchanging techniques. They are one kingdom. They cannot pit themselves against each other."

South has food. North has experience in how to survive and thrive in harshest winters.

She proposes more glasshouses in North and she tells him that the crown should agree to pay for it. She has also paid heed to his communication with his great uncle Aemon and insists that a few be established near the Night's watch castles.

"Your father has pyromancers. Employ them for creating fuels that can warm the glasshouses. Nothing as wild as wildfire but I am sure they are capable of producing things."

North, she says, should have oil and coal mines. Cold places usually do and she has marked 4 regions that she thinks do have oil, based on the study of geography. But the consensus and terrain description, she has used is old.

The Stormlands, she says could benefit from learning fishing techniques from across the ocean and from the northern counterparts, such as Manderlys.

"They need to know how to provide a staple food in summer and winter."

And then she proposed Terrace farming for the Stormlands, which is cutting mountains to create farms and she has ideas on how to achieve irrigation with ease at the heights.

She proposed that Vale could use the technique too and supply it to the harsher north and the Stormlands, should need arise. And something needs to be done about Mountain clans. North could help because they have that in common with Vale and the mountain clans of North are loyal to House Stark unlike the vale counterparts who actually kill Valemen any chance they get

The Reach and the Riverlands could benefit from learning the farming techniques that North uses in mild winter. If they work in north, they would work in Reach. And Reach can supply food, so much of it.

The Westerlands can use a population of people to mine gold, so it would be prudent to think and encourage migration. North has room for the mining of coal and oil, but they lack funds.

The Crownlands, she says are too reliant on trade. They need some form of food that they grow themselves.

Dorne, she says can open more orchards.

And she suggests a land survey to look for crops that need less water. She has a list but her noble eyes are no match for a farmer's lived reality and experience.

Arthur is impressed. Rhaegar is mostly proud.

* * *

In private when it is just him and her, she has more suggestions.

Most of all, she suggests a canal like the Kingsroad, which links all Kingdoms.

And in interim, she also asks him to think of rebuilding castles or encouraging it, particularly Moat Cailtlin. Shelters are important in wars and winter. And well, Moat Caitlin is the entrance to north.

And she also suggests starting planning about a standing army for the crown.

"It is very expensive. This is going to cost a lot of money, apart from the negotiations that we will have to undertake. I acknowledge that and I am willing to provide the gold, should we reach an agreement with the lords." She says finally.

He gives her a blank look and then he is taken inside the layers of her trunk.

She has several glasshouses inside, only she calls it greenhouses. It has most of the herbs she needs for her herbal medicines. She also has a dueling arena, where she practiced combat.

There is a lab where she makes the potions. There are other rooms, but he is dragged away before he can make a sense of it.

"We will be here for ages if you go through this so minutely."

The bottom layer is where she stores her gold. There is a lot of gold, a lot more than they need to take care of all of their plans. Now, he gets why she had not minced in voicing out her ambitions.

"Wasn't there a bank in your world? Gringotts? Or was gold not precious…"

"I had a disagreement with them when I was 14 and I withdrew everything from all my vaults. I had recently taken care of Valor and I found that they kept a dragon as a slave, blinded him and did other atrocities including borderline starvation. I was furious, I asked for a release, was denied it and then, I acted. I took out all of my gold and artifacts and everything. And then I freed the dragon. He died because of everything they did despite my attempts to save him, but he died free outside under the sky and on grass, not in a pitiful dungeon." She tells him and he is taken aback by the force and emotion in her eyes.

And then he remembers what she had told him, she would not mind giving him dragons, if they were taken care of. He suddenly gets her insistence to get that promise.

"We cannot use up all of it. We will create discrepancies in economy if too much gold flows in. But we can use some and I think that would be enough. Moreover, I followed your advice on reading up on Gwenyth and Peverell and Serpens and I figured out that if Targaryens had an account in Iron Bank of Braavos, chances are my ancestors did to. So, I wrote to them, requesting a meeting. I cannot go to Braavos, but I wondered if they had any representative traveling to Westeros. I have not received a message back yet, but I am hopeful. Even if I do not, we can just say we are using my family holdings that were there. Iron bank will not divulge things."

"This is your gold. I cannot take it." Rhaegar says immediately.

"And what do I do of this gold, make a golden palace and hope that Others love it and leave it alone when they come for me?" She says rather sarcastically.

"Azalea, this is a lot of gold. We cannot just take it for the benefit of…"

"We will not. We propose and negotiate as hard as we can about the richer lands footing some portions and other contributing in some form of labor, but as Crown is proposing it, the crown needs to bear some percentage of it regardless. Now, I am not sure of how good the royal treasury is. Even if it is, we can only touch it after your father is deposed. It cannot be your personal gold all the time because Aerys will suspect things. We might need to start putting in funds before if some lords demand some proof that you are for the realm. And even then, we cannot empty the royal coffers. If you are so concerned, consider it a loan and pay it back once you sit on the throne of swords, slowly once taxes from this start pouring in…"

Rhaegar nodded. But his thoughts were running.

He would repay this monetary loan to her, but however would he assuage the remaining and constantly piling debt that he felt he owed her.

* * *

Now, that he had seen the dueling arena and Azalea was completely fine from her injuries, she had requested that he spar with her.

He had not liked the idea of raising weapons against her.

"Would you hesitate to do this against Arthur?" he asked himself in his head. Well, you don't love Arthur. A treacherous voice had whispered.

But he knew that Azalea would like to spar and denying her that because of his conflicting feelings was not fair to her.

The fact was this was an issue in Westeros only. Old Valyria had happy female warriors. He would not discriminate like that.

So, they started sneaking in a few training sessions.

She was rather brilliant, actually. His game improved massively sparring from her. He thought it was such a shame that such capability would have been smothered in westeros.

Rhaegar also had an inkling that she was holding back. He asked her about it.

"I learned to survive at any cost, Rhaegar. There were days when I trained from before dawn to until next days' dawn. I fought not to embellish or get glory. I fought to save people, save friends. I have been through some rather ghastly training regimes. And yes, I am holding back, not because I do not consider you a worthy opponent but getting into the mode, I am afraid of what I will be unleashing." She tells him as she drinks water from the skin.

She always wears breeches and long tunics when they fight and her silhouette is extremely emphasized. Rhaegar tries not to watch too much, but sometimes, it is difficult to pull away when she does what she calls 'warm-up' exercises.

He asks her to show herself, the untamable warrior side of her.

She says she won't.

He senses fear, of what he will think of her. He says so. It is so terribly easy to confess things to her and ask such questions.

"I am, a little." She accepts, "But I know you. I know you probably will not hold it against me in the least. I am more afraid of entering that mode because it would be like…it reminds me too much of the world I have left behind, the people I have lost. That is what I meant by unleashing things. I am actually very sane in battlefield. I was the only one amongst our entire camp who took more prisoners than killed. My magic was wilder, so I meditated a lot. I am very grounded in battle."

Rhaegar understands instantly. She has buried her grief of being torn away from the world she knew and she is afraid of confronting it.

That also explains how she is so busy all the time. She has not given herself the room to go through with it.

In the next few days, he encourages her to talk, just generally about people who were important to her by talking about people who were important to him.

He does not mention that sometimes he feels that he would put her before all of them.

She does not say much about this world anymore. But her eyes slowly come alive, and their sparring only gets better. So much better that Rhaegar only wins barely the first day.

Then he notices how she moves, how she strikes and gives back in the same fashion until the victories and losses even out.

He looks forward to it. Every day. The Court is getting dreary with the factions of small council. Tywin has tried to do his best but Aerys is still not the best ruler, even though Azalea's presence has tempered his behavior somewhat.

Azalea gets along with the ladies, to an extent. It helps that Cersei has left. From what his mother tells him, it is because she did not want Rhaegar to see her in gowns that were not as good as Azalea's, so she went back to Casterly Rock to get better things commissioned. He is very grateful for the deed.

Azalea is kind and gracious, and she has a deft hand at stitching but embroidery is beyond her. And even then, she cannot take the chatter after a certain time.

Her interests are different; they were shaped by a war. She values practical things; combat, reading, strategy, hunting, cooking, stitching to survive and mend clothes in camps and healing.

She has seen glimpses of this world in her training as a lady but this is different.

She makes excuses about how she was not expected to know embroidery because she had seamstress who take care of that. But she can hold conversations on dresses and jewelry.

What she dislikes is women gushing about him. She thinks it is uncouth and annoying.

He agrees. However, the way she sarcastically recounts all his qualities in high voices and faux giggles in front of Arthur and him, he is a little loathe in admitting that he would have liked some appreciation of them from her.

She defeats Martell solidly in game of Cywasse for a week and he is star-eyed.

Whent is already quite respectful of her, since the time at Dragonstone.

Darry thinks she is not very lady-like. Hightower is amused by her presence and in some way, appreciative of her politics. Selmy also enjoys her jabs.

And then they write letters. The first letter is to the wall, asking after official numbers. The others follow.

It is a land survey of sorts through the lords. They need to know the lands rather well if anyone rebels after all. That's the reasoning he gives his father.

It is Azalea who puts for the argument clearly in front of Rhaegar so he can twist his father's sense of importance.

Dayne is skeptical of that, "Is feeding his paranoia just?"

"We are not feeding his paranoia. We are accepting that his worries might have some proof and preparing. In fact, it should curb his paranoia down to think that his family is siding with him."

She is right. His father trusts him more.

* * *

He sneaks out to Flee Bottom one day. After a long day, he sits at an inn near the end. The food is homely. There is singing and dancing and it is so relaxed. Rhegar loves being with smallfolk, knowing the people. He hears news and stories and worries and joys that he would never hear in the red keep.

Tonight, they speak of an illness that fast spread among the children on streets and in the orphanage through the sennight.

Rhaegar tenses. He should be able to do something, maybe Azalea would know something.

But then they spoke of a cure that a peasant girl in search of her younger brother in the orphanage had left behind to the in charge. She had even spared her last silver to buy broth and bread for them, in hope that someone would be kind enough to do that for her brother.  
"I never thought cheap tavern gossip and food would bring a smile to your face, Rhys. I would have insisted that you take a trip earlier." He hears a feminine voice and someone cloaked settles in front of him.

It is Azalea in a peasant dress. Her hair instead of a lush black are a dark, untidy brunette and her complexion is rather different. But it is her, all the same with her emerald eyes.

"Allie," She discreetly murmurs.

Ah, her pseudonym. Just like the one she had called him, Rhys.

"What…"Rhaegar is shocked. She was supposed to be busy studying today.

"I have always had a soft spot for orphanages considering my... I was not sure if you would approve of me venturing outside. I came here a few days ago after Martell told me about the one here. The children were ill, so I gave them something to help with …I came back to check if they needed anything more." She whispers rather quickly, looking guilty but not apologetic.

"That was very kind of you," He murmurs, still taken in by her peasant garbs. She is still the most beautiful thing he has seen.

"I did not do it to be kind…" She protests immediately, "I had actually hoped that you would not find out. I only came to this inn to get some normal food, the richness of the food I have lately been having is…I almost turned tail and ran when I saw you. But then I realized that you were dressed as a peasant too, so I stopped. You could not very well disapprove of me when you are in the same boat."

That was true. He could not, but he did, 'What if something happened, Az—Allie? Women are easier targets."

"I have knives strapped to my leg." She gives away and then gets distracted by his drink, "Is that ale?"

Rhaegar merely makes a confused noise but she has already picked his mug and taken a long swig.

"It was a long day," She says defensively, "There were over 50 children to examine and then the butcher had cut his thumb and infected it and there were—I could not leave it alone" She trails off, her forehead lined.

He just calls out to a serving girl, "Me wife an' I had a long day. Can ya send another ale and more of this stew and bread?"

Azalea is gaping at him.

"You need to eat, Allie, considering your long day." He murmurs.

"You are not going to yell at me."

"I have been on the receiving end of that lecture too many times with Arthur, and it is unpleasant, so no. You were safe and you were not causing any mischief or grief, so no." Rhaegar says gently.

'What are you doing in Flee bottom?' She whispers back.

So, he explains why he frequently ventures into the common folk as one of them and even though, she never asked, he also tells her the common way to speak like smallfolk. It helps in fitting in.

They dip their breads in stew and eat, sipping ale and watching people. It was so easy with her, not just acting like a commoner but acting to be husband and wife.

It does not take too much to take up the role of teasing or bickering or even acting possessive when a drunkard watches her too closely.

She watches the country dancing with a smile and he mostly watches her. He is tempted to ask her to dance, right there with him but he doesn't. Something about the smile, the wistfulness of it stops him.

She notes it and tells him quietly, "It reminds me of my surrogate family. The house and later their tent was always full to the brim and there was so much noise and people and yet, it was the joy that…"

"How.."

"One was killed by a snake, one by poison, one by a curse, one by a werewolf. The others fell in battle in rage and the remaining died in an attack on the funeral. I would have died if I had not flown away."

She doesn't give him names.

"And was Hermione one of them?" He gently asks.

She looks at him in shock, but he quickly explains, "You murmured her name when you were recovering."

"Not really. She was my best friend and then a sister though. She sacrificed herself and saved millions that day…" She says simply, her smile absent and her eyes vacant.

Rhaegar feels remorse suddenly. It was a perfect evening by all means and his curiosity had taken it on another sorrowful tangent.

He carefully took a sip of his ale, "What ailed the children of orphanage? Perhaps I could offer assistance through the keep."

"It is a flu. You can do nothing about that unless Maester Pycelle is willing to come down here. It is those rats. They are everywhere and they carry disease. Flee Bottom need overhauling. Too many people, too much trash and waste. Why does the city have no sewer system?"

"One of my ancestors began it, but it never got completed and no one was inclined to take it up. I take it, it would help."

"Immensely," She nods.

"I will add it to our list,"

"They do not have resources. It is summer and they are starving. I also thought that people from brothels have been eyeing the children…Do you think…nevermind," She trailed off.

"No, tell me." He requested.

"Could we arrange a food supply? I know you cannot show favoritism to one section as crown prince…but children..?" Her words are pleading.

"I will see what I can do." He says firmly.

That does not cheer her up in the least, but she does not say much.

But then, he remembers her sweet tooth and asks her to come along.

The pastry shop is about to close but he manages to convince the shopkeeper to give them a couple of hot cakes.

Then, he takes her towards the harbor, "Every year more people arrive in the city through here. More people but no more space. The last time any change to King's Landing was brought was a few generations ago. Aegon the Unlikely was too much into people, too generous. He forgot that sometimes feeding the helplessness of people is not the best way. But others were worse, did not raise one finger to help. They complain loudly about it: Criminals come from Flee bottom. My father has had thoughts of burning it. Blight in King's landing, they call it. They forget the role the people play in creating those circumstances. They forget that people of Flea bottom are people as well. It makes me sad. It always has. I do things sometimes, but I have to be careful lest word reaches Father. He will not hesitate to burn things just to get back at me. I hope to make a better world Azalea. I hope to help the realm like a ruler should. I would have forsaken that if you did not remind me the pitfalls of the prophecy. I know you feel helpless, seeing those people. I do too, but trust me, you have done much more than a lot of people do by just getting through to me…I had intended to wait for a few years to call forth a Great Council until you convinced me otherwise. You have made a difference Azalea, so do not judge yourself so harshly."

They walked some more, Rhaegar engaging people in some talking with his common language.

They even ran into a goldcloak, who scowled very heavily and was harassing someone.

Rhaegar and Azalea could not help but stare at it and he decided to turn to them.

It was only after Rhaegar apologized profusely, repeating M'lord again and again that he let them go.

"Did you catch his name?" Rhaegar asked Azalea, who gave a resolute nod.

"They are quite corrupt. I have over a dozen fired already for similar instances. But every time I come out, it is the same. Only thing left is a systematic reworking and that is beyond me right now. I apologize if he unnerved you but he will be out of his position very soon." Rhaegar said.

* * *

Arthur was the one who greeted them when they entered the keep back through Rhaegar's secret entrance. Azalea had given Arthur a quick, "Ser Dayne" and slunk away.

It was a good idea because Arthur was not impressed that he included Azalea in his tryst into the city.

So Rhaegar explained that it was not his doing at all.

"She escaped the palace guards?" Arthur was incredulous.

"Twice apparently…" Rhaegar informed him, "She would not have even revealed herself to me had she not been curious about my presence in the tavern…"

'It is not safe, Rhaegar. Anyone could catch and kill her…or rape her. She already has enemies because she has Valyrian blood. Lannisters are quiet right now but.."

Rhaegar sighed and just said, "I will let her know and accompany her should she want to visit the city again."

Arthur gave him a look, "That is not what I meant at all."

"I am not asking her to stop. One, she is not going to stop because I said so. Second, it would not endear myself to her. Third, her safety would be my concern. Four, I cannot tell her off for something that I do frequently."

"You are a man."

"Arthur, I told you she is unique that day. I need you to trust me on this. She won't like it if we keep her away from the city, certainly not on the basis of an argument that is based on the fact that she is not a man."

There was an utter silence between them for a few moments.

"Oh Seven, you are smitten, aren't you?" Arthur broke it rather unabashedly.

Rhaegar raised his brow.

Arthur raised both of his in response.

Rhaegar was far too composed to groan into his hands, but his embarresment must be apparent because Arthur had a victorious look.

"I hate you Dayne." He muttered.

"Of course you do, all your love has been taken up by a Valyrian beauty," Arthur shot back easily.

Rhaegar gave him a severe look.

"For what it is worth, I think she is worthy of it and more." Arthur conceded.

"That she is," Rhaegar's face got thoughtful and then he sighed, "If only she returned the feelings."

"What are you speaking about? She did agree to the match in some way. The ritual is a formality."

"She is stalling," Rhaegar confessed, "We planned it. We are distracting Father so he does not realize that as I proceed to call a Great council. She did not seem keen on marrying, much less me."

"Wait, what?"

So, he explained yet again that how Azalea had sworn to be his protector and advisor and that protecting him from being torn away by Lannisters and Martells was a duty.

'She said I could have a pick of what I wanted once…and I know she did not include herself in it" Rhaegar sighed.

"Please don't marry Cersei. It was a foolish political move by your Father but it was a favor. She is such a hassle and trouble in court, I haven't heard good things."

"I do not intend to marry either." Rhaegar said firmly.

"Azalea does not return your affections?" Arthur said.

"No," Rhaegar looked defeated.

"She will come around. I think it is only a matter of time. She clearly cares for you."

* * *

 **So, the first arc is completely written and I will post it all steadily. I am not sure if I want to extend it.**

 **But lovely response and REVIEWS. I love you all!**

 **Also, I would not mind having a Beta on this because I am a little too attached, so if anyone is interested, dm me.**

 **Best,**

 **Katoptris**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I am playing around the ages of the Lannister twins for the sake of the plot. I only realized my date discrepancy once I went back and reread all the history. Bear with me!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Rhaegar V**

The year has turned.

They both travel to Summerhall 2 moons after Azalea arrives.

How Azalea convinces his father to let her go on his frequent pilgrimage, he would not know. He is grateful all the same. He wishes to show her the place where he was born.

Dayne, Hightower and Whent along with other soldiers accompany them. Hightower was the King's addition.

She has maids but that is only for the female company. It is inappropriate if she traveled alone with party consisting of only men.

Summerhall always had him play tragic songs. This time, the beats and melodies are lighter. They remind him of her laughter and her eyes, and he plays the harp incessantly, hoping that she would find his love and affection in music, if not in his gestures and words.

He wears his heart so much on sleeve that even Hightower and Whent have realized his tragedy. They all seem to find it amusing.

The maids ride on carts of supplies and Azalea rides right alongside them on a horse.

The first thing she says about the place is, "It must have been beautiful once, so much tragedy over a prophecy…"

He agrees with the first unconditionally. The second one shakes him.

"So much of my family died as I was born," Rhaegar tells her.

"So much of my family died because I was born." She tells him, her eyes holding understanding.

They sit alone by the calm pools with broken fountains and algae for hours. Somewhere in between, she had taken his palm and squeezed it lightly in comfort. He was rather grateful.

The food is not anything like the Redkeep and while the maids complain, Azalea has no issues in propping herself by the fire beside him and eating up her bowl of broth.

Hightower talks about the Reach and the city of Oldtown that he remembers from his youth and Azalea peppers him with questions.

Hightower answers, just like Arthur had.

Azalea has been a very good traveling companion. She had taken up practical cloaks and traveling dresses and riding boots. She never complained about accommodations, long riding hours or anything. She even follows instructions without question.  
For a lady, it was very accommodating. For a lady who presented herself as extremely refined and delicate in court, it is even more so.

Arthur and Hightower are taken aback. Whent is less so but even he looks intrigued.

Rhaegar is simply pining.

He had gifted her a Destriar. She seems to love him and calls him Zephyr, after the west wind for his speed. It had earned him a rather bright smile. He basked in it.

But he does not think that they are still doing anything more than pretending.

The days are nice. They all tell her more about the Westeros. Rhaegar plays his harp and they explore the ruined caves around the castle.

* * *

It is after a sennight that they receive a raven. Pycelle had managed to train one raven to journey to ruins of Summerhall when Rhaegar had started visiting it frequently. He does not use the raven often because Rhaegar does not usually linger at Summerhall longer. It is worrying then to hear one cawing at the ruins of the old tower.

Lady Jeyne Swann has been captured by the Kingswood brotherhood.

While the small council had planned to send Selmy to deal with it, as the Prince and three Kingsguard are already out of King's Landing, his father commands them to take care of it. There will be reinforcements arriving in the form of Lord Crakehall and his guards and a few knights from Grandview who are returning from a trade trip.

"He sounds like a maniac," Azalea says when Rhaegar tells her of Simone Toyne.

He discusses strategies with his three Kingsguard for a while, bringing up Smiling Knight and Toyne again and again.

"But the Lady Azalea and women?" It is Arthur who points it out.

"We can stay in the caves," A maid suggests quickly.

He gives Azalea a questioning look and she gives a low confused shrug but doesn't protest as they get ready to leave.

* * *

They don't have much luck tracking them down. It is nearing a sennight. It is as the raven from the capital said, the smallfolk are protecting the brotherhood.

Rhaegar is dressed as a soldier but he knows that word is abound that the Crown Prince was in the area.

It is a desperation that leads them to investigate areas faster and they wear themselves out. Then, they get ambushed. They are vastly outnumbered at least 7 to 1.

The most ridiculous thing he hears during the ambush is that they have already rescued Jeyne Swann and that the brotherhood wants her back.

He would have thought it was stupid if it was not the Smiling knight himself who declared it. They are good fighters, mostly because they have no sense of honor or rules of fighting.

Rhaegar is busy fighting 3 of them, after defeating 4 soundly that his cloak comes off and his silvery hair are displayed in full glory. He only realizes it when Arthur shouts from the other end to watch out.

His hair had caught the attention of Smiling Knight who had a rather predatory smile as he made his way towards Rhaegar. Rhaegar is suddenly attacked again and has to turn his back on the knight.

'Rhaegar," Arthur yells yet again and Rhaegar expects a solid blow from the smiling knight, knowing he will not be able to turn in time to thwart the attack.

The blow never comes.

The clang tells him that it is because a sword is between him and the Knight. One of his comrades had come through.

The clangs get furious.

He wonders who. Arthur was across. Whent and Hightower…

Rhaegar tries to turn to aid his helper by trying to turn around, all three of the kingsguard are away from him, fighting furiously but not with the smiling knight.

It is a cloaked figure, a small one, like a child. The raven had spoken about reinforcements, perhaps a squire.

Rhaegar does not have time as Arthur is nearly impaled. He should really aid the squire against the Smiling Knight but while the squire is holding his own, Arthur isn't because of being vastly outnumbered. Toyne seems to want Dawn and others are attacking as well.

Clangs, more clangs. Rhaegar takes a light hit from what seems like a pummel. His head, oh my. Where are the others?

He manages to save Arthur's skin and moves back to aid the squire but there is no need. The smiling knight is on his knees, tied in ropes. Whent and a couple other soldiers who were alive are securing the other members, their moves getting frantic in light of the Smiling Knight's capture. Rhaegar goes to them. The squire is dealing with any who comes too near the knight very well.

'What is your name squire? I need it to knight you." Arthur says after a minute or two, when every member of the brotherhood is down. Toyne is bleeding on the ground, losing consciousness rapidly. It would have been better to take him alive

Rhaegar turns and properly sees the squire for the first time. He has this feeling...the fighting style too familiar…and the fact that there are no more additions beside the squire in the party.

"You cannot knight a woman, Ser Dayne." The cloak's hood comes off and Azalea's luminous eyes greet them.

There are humphs and gasps of disbelief everywhere.

It is Whent who recovers the earliest, "We need to ask where Lady Swann is."

'She is safe. I managed to convince a woman to give me her location. I sent her, her guards and the maids with her to her home." Azalea turns and informs them.

The Smiling Knight gets very agitated. Rhaegar realizes that he had cut through his ropes. He is about to hit her with a knife he was procured and Rhaegar and Arthur both yell, too far to intervene directly.

Azalea has rather quick reflexes because she turns and a clean swipe from her sword takes off the knight' head, the cruel smile intact. The head and body fall off to the ground.

Moreover, she seems unfazed by it, "Such a shame, I was hoping to keep him alive."

Rhaegar leaves propriety and rushes to her, turning her around rather forcefully and examining her.

"I am fine," She tells him gently, but does not protest as his eyes rove over and his hands tighten on her arms.

"You can fight?" Arthur says but it comes out like a question.

She gives Arthur a rather unimpressed look, "Slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

And then she gave Rhaegar a rather pointed look, "Next time, do not leave me behind as you march off. You will not like what I do."

"I asked you." Rhaegar immediately protests.

"No, you agreed with a maid, discounting what I would think and gave me a pitiful look as you were leaving." She tells him succinctly. He doesn't argue, getting a solid indication from her tone.

They have lost 4 soldiers but the brotherhood is mostly gone.

They bury the dead and despite Arthur's protests, Azalea does help in shoveling away the dirt.

The prisoners are tied around trunks.

"But the smallfolk," Hightower is questioning.

"They won't attack us. I gave them my word about their right and also bribed the women with gold. They are going to keep their husbands in check by giving them too much to drink. They were rather sympathetic when I told them about suffering of women in wars of men. There are still some members of the brotherhood on prowl though, be better safe than sorry." Azalea informs them.

While her tone is nonchalant and her face is blank, they all get the jibe. They had left her behind as they strategized and marched off. She did not appreciate it in the least.

A fire burns and Azalea finally sits down.

Then she tells them the whole story. She waited for the maids to sleep, sneaked out in one of their dresses, got a woman to cough up the location and with that rescued Swann and her guards, who were not very coherent. She took Swann back to the cave where the maids were frantic and crying because the King would burn them for letting Azalea escape. So after cleaning up wounds and food and rest, she took the maids, guards who had regained bearings and Lady Swann aboard a cart and escorted them onto the road to next living castle.

She was returning to give them word of it, when one of the smallfolk women informed her that an ambush was going to happen, so she rushed as fast as she could.

"I apologize. The ambush only happened because they thought that you had Swann." There is regret in her eyes.

"Yes, and we would be no closer to finding Swann and we would have probably fallen into one of their traps regardless," Arthur shakes his head. Rhaegar shares the sentiment.

Zephyr has trotted here by now. She moves to remove the load but Rhaegar beats her to it.

He takes off everything but does not see food, only a flagon of water.

"Did you finish the food you took from the cart?" He asks her.

'What food?" She responds absent-mindedly.

"Azalea, did you eat or sleep at all?" Rhaegar is positively furious now. He knows from Dragonstone that she forgets to eat. She might remind him to eat but sometimes her dreaminess is worse than his.

"I thought I forgot something," She looks sheepish and a little apologetic.

He hands her a bowl of broth, which she takes gratefully, sits by her to make sure she eats and urges her to sleep. Thankfully, she does not protest, curls up by the tree trunk and him, covers herself with her cloak and sleeps instantly.

* * *

Arthur comes and joins him sometime later, hands him his bowl of the food, "You knew she can fight that well?"

Rhaegar nodded.

"We found her with wounds, battle wounds. She had weapons on her, daggers, knives. Whent even recovered her sword but I think he thought it was a family sword or something. She had warrior instincts the moment she woke up and when I asked, she did not hide it. We simply did not spread it around because of how women are supposed to be and well, Father, " Rhaegar told him honestly and yet briefly. He was tired.

He was also worried and anxious. He wanted to embrace Azalea and not let her go.

"She is as good as the best knights in the realm, Rhaegar. Smiling Knight is…I can't believe with the ease she took his head off." Arthur speaks more.

"She has been in a war. That's what we thought, her instincts, her reactions, they bespeak of a battle-hardened warrior. Would you have found it better if a man took the head off?" Rhaegar is a little irritated and quite defensive.

"No, no, you misunderstand me, Rhaegar. I did not mean to belittle her. I am in awe. There are not many people who are so good and she is what, 17. Most people earn their knighthoods around this time. And she does not have the advantage of a man's frame. All of it is pure skill and practice. She would be dead if she had not taken his head and you would be dead if she had not been a warrior. I am just, she keeps surprising me. Every time I think she is perfect for you and the realm, she shows another side just adds her to qualities that make me appreciate her." Arthur says, "Also that explains why you did not seem concerned about her going alone to Flee Bottom. She can take care of herself."

"What are we going to tell the King, your grace?" It is Whent who speaks hesitantly.

"What if he burns her?" Hightower is equally morose.

It was Hightower who had caught the two children stealing bread on his fathers' orders and they were burned. He was still very affected and guilty.

"We will not take this decision without her input." Rhaegar simply says, "I won't let harm come to her but I will also not take away her victories in name of protecting her."

The soldiers are looking for hay to make bedding just creating noise, when Arthur rolls his eyes and snaps at them. A highborn Valyrian lady slept peacefully in mud and they could not?

Hightower and Whent took the first watch, so Rhaegar curled up right next to Azalea.

Her fingers were out; he could not help but reach out and caress them a little. Her breathing hitched and then evened out again.

* * *

At dawn, their reinforcements arrive.

More soldiers led by Lord Crakehall and Lord Celtigar have arrived into the Kingswood. The knight of House Grandison and its affiliates have taken to escort Lady Swann back, meeting them on the way.

A scout has found them and goes back to bring the entire party.

Azalea is already up. She has roasted a couple of rabbits over fire. She had hunted and skinned them and done something because they smell beautiful. After the scanty broth of last night, this is a feast and they pounce on it.

There are 6 prisoners. The Kingsguard take 3 and the soldiers take the other 3.

They get ambushed yet again before they can even climb their steads.

Azalea and he share a look. She murmurs, 'Judas" questioningly. It is a defense-offense maneuver they have been practicing and he nods and they both charge as one.

They both took out nearly half of the attackers whilst working together, covering and shielding each other as they attacked.

It is Jaime Lannister and the Frey boy, the squires of lord Crakehall who find them first along with a couple more soldiers, outrunning what looked like their own battalion in a race. The lords had arrived towards the end, matching up to their belligerent squires and they managed to take prisoners.

Dayne's head was saved by Jaime Lannister, whom Dayne knighted.

The boy was barely 15. But the battle was heated and he had shown prowess with that sword. If only he had years of learning of him to temper that prowess.

Jaime was ecstatic but he also kept throwing curious glances at Azalea, who was now sitting on the ground and wiping the blood spatter off her face and then her sword. The Frey boy was no better only he also threw nasty looks at Jaime.

They clean up the wounds as much as they can. Azalea's stock of salves and bandages is useful to the end.

"You were formidable together, my prince." Hightower tells him.

Azalea has gone quiet though and Rhaegar is concerned. He sends her a questioning look and receives a shake of head with a smile.

"We should leave quickly," Arthur says.

And they do.

* * *

Arthur engages Jaime in conversation, who will accompany them to King's landing. He is looking forward to seeing his father and sister.

"She is no longer at capital, Ser Jaime." Rhaegar informs him swiftly. Jaime's face falls.

It is Azalea who manages to speak to him for longest, engaging him not just about the Westerlands or his skill with sword but his little brother, Tyrion.

Jaime is wary at first. Rhaegar is not surprised. Little Tyrion has probably not even seen his 6th nameday and he is already notorious as the imp and from what whispers he has heard, Jaime is protective of his brother regardless of the hatred that Cersei and Tywin espouse.

But Azalea has a gentle, understanding way and she manages to coax Jaime into talking for hours, first about Tyrion, then Casterly Rock and when the Frey boy says the word Imp, she beats Jaime into giving him a quelling look.

She slows down to trot beside Rhaegar in a while.

"My lady…" He murmured rather gently to her, breaking her from the brooding. Her eyes are glistening momentarily but then she gives him a weak, reassuring smile.

They stop in early evening, a few leagues outside of King's Landing.

There is an inn and a bath and bed sound wonderful. He insists that Azalea take the best room, being the only lady in the entourage.

She protests mildly but whatever has afflicted her whole day, manages to dampen her zeal to argue.

And he is the only one who has noted the difference. The others are alright.

He and his Kingsguard and the other lords with the squire and newly knighted Jaime sit on a table, eating and drinking, when she comes down. She is still in breeches and a tunic, fresh ones but still and her cloak is over her. But her hair is washed and brushed and she looks like a vision.

Arthur gets up and offers her a seat while Lord Crakehall suggests a meal in her room because of the manly company.

She merely raises her brow and sits beside Rhaegar, quickly taking the food.

"What happened to the Smiling Knight, my lord?" Lord asks.

"He is dead," Hightower answered, exchanging a quick look with Rhaegar. That ends that direction of thought.

Azalea gets up to take some sugar cubes to Zephyr and Rhaegar offers to escort her. When she pets him and speaks to the horse in lighter tones, she addresses him gently, "You can ask it, Rhaegar. It is burning you."

"You are quieter, more withdrawn. Others don't know you well to notice because you are usually gentle and quiet but…" Rhaegar trailed off.

"I hate killing." She says softly, "I have killed hundreds of people by now probably but I still hate it. I am good at combat, and I prefer taking prisoners and I can kill and not feel bad for certain people. I regret killing the Smiling Knight, not because he did not deserve it but because I wanted to hand him to your father for an execution. He could have burned him and it would have curbed fire executions of innocents. But others, some of them were lads of 15 of younger and we could not leave them alive, but they were fighting in what they believed in and if the smiling knight and Toyne had not brainwashed them…Who would they have been? Violence is a necessity at times; I know that better than anyone. I would kill them again in battle but I usually do think of the deaths I have caused to honor the lives because violence without forethought or introspection is just butchery."

"I learned swordplay not because I like it but because I was expected to. I am good at it, but I have never relished it like Arthur or Ser Selmy. I do not like tourneys. I do not like spilling blood. Sometimes, it is duty. Sometimes, it is hard. Sometimes, it is...it gives you a rush. I would kill to protect people. I have killed to protect people but I also feel that I have a horrible advantage of being born a prince. I am always at the lawful side, the right side, the side that supposedly protects." Rhaegar murmurs.

He took her hands and squeezed them. She does not untangle them and they stay like that for some time.

"I will be fine, Rhaegar. I need sleep. I will be fine. And so will you, " She says, at last and moves as if to leave but he tightens his hold on her.

"About Father…" He begins.

* * *

 **So, disclaimer, editing this is difficult for me because I am too attached and I have read this fic over 3 dozen times. I can say sentences aloud by now. I was fascinated with it. I still am. So, when I post it, I ususally gloss over words.**

 **Which is why I requested a Beta.**

 **That said, I try. I also request general reviewers that you leave respectful reviews if you see errors or glitches and I will correct them. Thank you anonymous guest reviewer for the last ones!**

 **I have made good progress on the next Flipped Chapter!**

 **See ya! (Please leave reviews).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another update**

* * *

 **Rhaegar VI**

They arrive at the Red Keep early in the session of the court.

Everyone had worn back their armors including Azalea.

They entered the court together as a party. Rhaegar was at front, at his immediate right was Azalea, just a step behind. They had decided to not hide her role in the expedition. How exactly she would deal with his father was something only she knew. Rhaegar had not been pleased when he could not get her to confide his plan to him but he decided to trust her.

After Azalea, the Kingsguard were in a formation and so on.

Everyone fell to their knees. Murmurs about Azalea and her armor had already begun.

It was Hightower who briefed his father on the rough end; the brotherhood was dead, Lady Swann was back at her home, and Smiling Knight was executed in the battle.

"Who killed the Smiling Knight?" Aerys asked. His fascination with madness so akin to his was not surprising to Rhaegar.

Azalea lifted her head and said without any ceremony, "I did."

The murmurs went louder.

"My son took you into battle?" Aerys was not happy.

"He didn't. I entered of my own will. They were outnumbered, it was an ambush. I was not about to sit on outskirts as they attacked the crown prince. The Smiling Knight wanted the prince for ransom or for gloating. He was not alive for long enough to clarify." She simply said.

"How did you kill him?" Aerys asked.

"Took his head off." She promptly replied without hesitation.

The whispers broke into chatter.

"Lord Swann wrote about how you saved his daughters' life."

"It was Prince Rhaegar's idea. He thought the woman would be more talkative to me. But they simply released her to me, so I improvised." Azalea simply said.

It was to his Kingsguards' credit that they did not say a word or move a muscle at the blatant lie.

"There was a reward at The Kingswood Brotherhood and their dispatching, especially that knight…" Aerys said, "Tell me, Lady Azalea, what do you ask of your king?"

"That is very gracious of you, your highness. I was only doing my duty to the crown prince and paying my debt." Azalea said.

"Your debt is paid, then." Aerys said, his mood souring. Azalea liked to play with fire.

"It is, your grace. But if your grace is willing, I would like to continue to impeach on your hospitality. The ritual goes well." Azalea said, her head bowed.

That appeased him.

"Tell me the reward you want, Lady Azalea. I want Westeros to remember how my gooddaughter took down the outlaws for me and my blood even before the bond was settled…This is the blood of dragon."

"I made a promise in Kingswood, your grace. The smallfolk want some rights. Sellswords, merchants, hedge knights and even some notable names walk all over them. Brotherhood whispered false promises to them and threatened them. They had no one to turn to. I made better ones. I made them believe that no outlaw brotherhood can match the generosity of the dragonlords. I simply wish that my word is respected." Azalea asked directly.

"Done…" Aerys said, clearly taken by the compliment to the royal blood.

Azalea inclined her head in gratitude.

The whole court had gone into uproar. But of course, no one in their right mind said anything. Disagreement with Aerys meant burning.

Mostly people were marveling at how well Azalea had played the game.

His father had called her his gooddaughter. They were not even betrothed yet.

She had saved their skin, all of theirs by directing attention to herself and by simple, innocuous flattery.

* * *

"I take my words back. She can feed into his self-importance for as long as she keeps him from burning anybody." Arthur told him later.

And of course, his father had intoned the conquerors. Visenya, the warrior queen of Aegon.

Azalea had not shown a blink of emotion on her face.

'What is your armor made from, my lady?" Lord Velayron had finally asked as they had gotten up after being dismissed. It was rather strange and rather light.

"From willingly given Dragonscales, of course, Lord Velayron. It is the Valyrian way. I inherited quite a collection for personal use and my dowry." She again responded easily without any dramatization.

That silenced the court.

Aerys would have said something had she not mentioned the dowry. His sly, cunning, little ….Rhaegar was very impressed. He was very impressed, indeed.

* * *

His mother was very worried about Azalea and him. She is concerned about the influence Azalea is beginning to wield.

He confessed to his mother about his attraction and admiration for her.

And that he did not begrudge what she did at court. She could have easily been burned for her words or actions but she took them anyway because it helped the realm.

 _I wanted to go to Summerhall, mother. She convinced him for me. She is a good companion._

 _She knows how to play a lady and take care of realm._

Viserys falls more in love, after Martell regales and embellishes how she defeated the smiling knight.

Another problem arose in the form of Cersei Lannister, who had returned to the court with even more decorous clothing. She could not outclass Azalea who had promptly turned back to graceful court dresses.

She joined the ladies and did her best to ridicule Azalea, who took everything in stride and responded back very kindly but firmly, seemingly unfazed.

His mother actually laughed alongside him as she described to him how expertly Azalea defended her desire to be a warrior and a lady, citing the great many women who were warriors. The beauty of Valyria faded, its glory outlasted everything.

Cersei apparently did not take it well.

But Azalea unnerved her by praising her embroidery next and what good care she must take of her father and brothers after the loss of their lady mother.

All of it happened very innocently.

Rhaegar had escaped any encounter so far.

His time was solely for the court or for Azalea, a fact his father seemed to encourage. He took full advantage of the encouragement, even if Azalea and he were merely plotting.

They had managed a perfect setting for calling the Great Council, a tourney at Harrenhal, a competition like no other happening in 2 moons.

Of course, Lord Whent had been the one who had sent the invites and the like while they were at Summerhall.

But he liked spending time with her all the same. If he could, he would spend all of it with her.

Arthur, Hightower and Whent had taken up to teasing him, rather strongly.

But of course, Azalea's deftness could not keep his father's madness at bay forever.

This fit of madness came in the form of Lord Blount. Apparently, he had been doing something that Aerys found treasonous. It was ludicrous.

He was given a death sentence and the means was wildfire. While he contemplated how to reason this out or prevent the death, perhaps subterfuge..

He did not know how Azalea heard it. She was away in the gardens.

And yet, she ran to the court, her eyes blazing.

"When is the trial?" She clearly asked, challenging his father for the first time.

Rhaegar froze. No. no.

"I am the judge," Aerys began angrily.

"But you cannot be, your grace. There needs to be a committee. He needs to be given an allowance of trial by combat."

"And who will champion a man who commits treason?" Aerys was losing it.

"I will." She said with a voice of steel.

There was a cacophony of noises. People dissuading her.

"I cannot in goodwill let this happen. I cannot let people say that the crown is not just. He will have a fair trial and if it means a woman has to be the voice of reason and arrange a champion, then so be it." She said over the voices, her firm and reprimanding voice traveling.

"Where is the champion?" Aerys was losing it. His father must have really wanted her bloodline to allow her to even do this.

"Every party gets 2 days. I will ask for no more, no less." She simply said.

Aerys and she had a staring match, a long one.

Aerys sneered finally and dismissed her.

* * *

Arthur cornered him. Martell cornered him. Whent cornered him. Hightower cornered him.

He ignored them. He needed to see her.

They entered the library as one.

"You can start yelling." She simply said.

"My lady, it was very bold but rather stupid…" Arthur began.

"Stupid, was it?" She says in an icy voice, "Was it as stupid as the sheer cowardice of the whole court room?"

"We could have done something, my lady. His champion is fire…" Hightower pleaded.

"And no matter how good a warrior you are, there is no way you can beat fire..." Whent was cataclysmic.

She did not reply because she had met Rhaegar's eyes and they were staring at each other.

Rhaegar was tempted; to yell and scream and rage and ask her what was she doing, to embrace her or hide her.

Instead he just asked, "Have you been able to reach your champion?"

He received a slow but firm nod.

He gives her a nod and leaves. He is so afraid. So afraid.

* * *

The trial by combat will happen in dragonpit. His father wants to make an example. He would defeat her champion and then have her on her knees for defying him and get her to marry Rhaegar.

The lords are assembled. A lot of soldiers are there. It is a spectacle.

Azalea stands alone on the other end.

A firepit is created and alighted.

"Here is the champion of Targaryens, Where is yours, Lady Azalea?"

Out of everyone in the pit, Azalea looks the most fearless. It is ironic because she is the one being subjected to a fire trial.

She simply bows to Aerys in deference and calls out loudly, "Valor."

The most horrible screeching noise and another noise, which Rhaegar deduces to be flapping of wings is heard and suddenly a dragon is descending into the dragon pit for the first time in more than a century as it blows flames into the sky.

Valor descends to shrieks and screams and simply stands beside Azalea, who is the only one who has not flinched or moved otherwise.

"My champion, your grace." She simply says and exchanges a look with Valor, who with rather intelligent eyes moves forwards, walks into the fire which dies down considerably, eventually ending and then returns back to his mistress.

She has won.

The Kingsguard move to surround Aerys and him.

Arthur gives him a look which Rhaegar does not return.

"I believe that false information was given to your higheness. Lord Blount is innocent after all." She says over the pervasive silence.

His father is in shock. Everyone is.

"My life is yours, my lady." Lord Blount kneels in front of her.

"Swear a fealty…" Azalea begins.

"What is your house" Lord Blount.

"Not to me, to the crown." She replies back evenly, "Thank his highness for allowing me to champion you."

There are gasps again.

She loves doing that, eliciting gasps. Rhaegar realizes with a mental start.

When Blount looks dumbfounded, Valor roars and forces him to the knee and solemnly and rather fearfully swears a fealty to the crown.

Azalea looks rather satisfied.

"He obeys you," Aerys asks in a raspy voice and there is no question that he is speaking of the dragon.

"A dragon is no slave, your highness. He imprinted on me as a babe, he is just a tad bit protective." Azalea simply says.

As if a live dragon and such obedience are commonplace...

"Are there others?" Aerys is rather excited. And just like that, Rhaegar knows that she has his favor again.

"He is only one alive in the realm as far as I know, your grace." She replies.

Not a lie. Eggs are not alive dragons, after all.

Aerys is not very disappointed, "Dragonfire can bring back the dragons…"

"Come near, Lady Azalea." He barked.

Azalea went and stood on Aerys' right side and Valor followed, following her, throwing a rather cautious glance around everyone. He stood behind Azalea but such that his wingspan would cover Azalea in an instant.

No one missed the gesture or the warning.

'See the might of dragons and tremble!" Aerys yelled and thumped his stick rather wildly.

* * *

Azalea went with Valor for a ride but not before meeting his gaze and passing the message that they would talk once she returns.

That night was rather interesting.

"Dragon, a bloody dragon…" Arthur kept saying over and over again in disbelief.

Martell, Darry, Hightower and Whent were very taken aback too.

He knew that ravens would be flying out rather rapidly, especially to citadel. The seven kingdoms would never be the same again.

"She had formidable control on the beast. Did you see that it did not do any harm, did not try to burn anyone? No dragonrider has had that kind of control. It is unprecedented…" He had overheard Martell telling someone.

He wondered what Jon Connington would say. But he was away the Griffin's roost taking care of familial matter against House Morrigon.

Lanmouth and Moore were also very taken aback and Arthur had taken great leisure in regaling Rhaegar's plight about wooing Azalea.

* * *

Arthur would corner him after everyone was asleep.

"You knew about the dragon, you did not react as afraid or taken aback?" Arthur said without preamble.

"I have met Valor before, yes."

"I hope you are not pretending to be in love with her to get the dragon." Arthur also said.

"Azalea has already promised me the dragons, Arthur whilst she thinks I am going to marry someone else. So no, my love is not a charade. And her dragons play a rather small part in that love. I was half in love with her already when she told me about Valor. I am grateful for her support with him, but it was more of the fact that she gave me such hope and she talked about being a dragonrider so nonchalantly and she cared about the dragons so very much. She did not ask for anything in exchange except that they be treated well." Rhaegar said.

'Dragons…so there are more. She lied to the king?"

"Yes, there are more but no she didn't lie. There are live eggs that are yet to hatch. Of course, it was not safe to disclose that to father. But as far as live dragons are concerned, Valor is the only one." Rhaegar said

Next day, Rhaegar would actually see the cruelties his father did onto his mother. He had always known, always heard and always been afraid to bring it up with her.

It was by chance that her sleeve would go up and Rhaegar would see bruises.

He is horrified and he can no longer ignore it. The anger makes him incoherent, numb and he cannot get words out.

She tells him that it is better that it is her, not him or Viserys or even Azalea. He does not agree in the least but she distracts him with Azalea.

She is curious about the dragon and afraid that his father would try to commandeer it.

"Valor is bonded with Azalea. He will not take command from anyone else. Father is not foolish enough to try. And as for trying to fire eggs to hatch them, I doubt she is planning to keep Valor here. She is quite protective of him." Rhaegar tells.

"But people will be after her. She needs the protection more than ever." Her mother intones.

"She is rather good with sword and words both. And she will have my protection. And probably Father's, as fickle as that is…And try as I might, I do not control her actions nor do I wish to," Rhaegar shakes his head.

* * *

It was as he predicted. Valor was gone. His father was not happy.

Azalea simply told him that she did not trust the citadel, which got Pycelle into a lot of trouble with his father and left Azalea trouble free.

Rhaegar thought that his father was flattered by her continued deference which is why Azalea was so safe. It fed into his importance and delusions.

On one hand, there were fewer questions on Azalea's suitability for him. What better bride could they find in comparison to a dragonrider?

On the other, there was a lot of fear about what the dragon would do in hands of his father. But there were also murmurs of Azalea's control and her mercy and her courage.

What she had done with Lord Blount had caught the attention of people, a positive, right kind of attention.

Even Tywin Lannister gave her rather thoughtful looks, very discreetly. If Rhaegar had not honed himself to read Tywin, he would have missed it.

The rest of the small council was not happy. Suddenly, father did not take their opinions. But they were also taken by the fact that she had not attempted to gain more influence…

She confused them, which worked in their favor. They will not realize until late the part that she would play in the Great council.

And as they were too busy trying to figure her out, they would miss crucial information.

Varys was a problem, but unfortunately for him, Rhaegar had been brought up in the Red Keep and knew the pathways.

He and any of his conspirators never talked in rooms that had passages.

And whenever he and Azalea met, there was a lot of romancing involved. They were rather good at appearing to be talking on things.

Of course, Varys was not a fool. He would try his earnest but they could thwart it the best way.

* * *

He had kept his mother's plight from Azalea. He knew she would not take it well. Not well at all.

Rhaegar, on the other hand, had not felt so helpless in ages.

His mother was suffering and his love for Azalea was unrequited.

He knew that he could fix his mothers' suffering in the Great council. But the Azalea bit was eating him away.

His friends noted it. His shortness, his misery, his problem.

In fact, they pitied him so much that they had even stopped teasing him about it. In fact, they did not mention it much at all.

It was not until he was sitting in his solar just ending a discussion with Whent, Lanmouth and Moore discussing the tourney and probable new faces that Arthur came with a rather ambivalent look and the issue was touched in 2 sennights.

Lanmouth and Moore left as Whent lingered back, clearly in on whatever Arthur wanted to discuss.

Of course, it was about Azalea and their lack of romance.

"I do not wish to speak of it." Rhaegar said, "If it is not meant to be, if her heart is not into it…"

"Oh, stop that train of thought Rhaegar. Your misery was so bothersome that I went and asked the lady myself why she was so opposed to a match between you two and why did she keep rejecting your offer?"

"You did not…" Rhaegar said in disbelief and then dismissed it, "Doesn't matter."

"Aren't you a little bit curious about what she said?" Arthur said.

"She gave you reasoning?" Rhaegar asked. He does not think Arthur's intervention is helpful in the least. It only makes him more miserable.

"Very sound one. She is rather wise," Arthur was enjoying his pain too much in Rhaegar's opinion, "You, on the other hand, are clueless."

"I do not wish to hear if you agree with her reasoning…" Rhaegar started getting up. Arthur may be his friend but he would not stand to be humiliated...

"Sit down you fool. She is opposed to the match because she thinks you do not want a match with her. She thinks you are rather fond of Elia Martell. She tried to look nonchalant but she was too composed at the prospect. Every single courtship thing that has happened, she thinks it was acting because of your arrangement." Arthur said.

Rhaegar turned so quickly to face him, "What?"

"And I quote her when I say this that how can she possibly reject you when you made no verbal offer or advances on her. She had nothing to reject. When I argued that everything, all the gestures…She simply said that she cannot hold you to gestures, that anyone can interpret anything. Cersei Lannister can come say that you love Cersei. Gestures are not given words. And if she has to marry a man, she will marry one who gives her words that she can hold on to till the end of her days. She said she will not make you miserable by forcing you into a match with her because you clearly do not want it." Arthur swiftly completed it.

Rhaegar was stupefied.

"Now, please tell me that this is some misunderstanding. Tell me you have asked for her hand…" Arthur said.

"As a matter of fact, I did not." Rhaegar confessed slowly.

"And you assumed that…The lady is right, Rhaegar. She cannot possibly reject you if you have not even made your intentions clear."

"She really thinks I like Elia?" Rhaegar says weakly.

"Apparently, you favored her over Cersei. And you did not mention other candidates…"

"So, she stalled my father simply because she thought I did not want the match. We could have been wedded by now…this is insane." Rhaegar shakes his head.

"Thankfully, it is a problem easily fixed. Ask for her hand. I do not think she will deny it." Arthur pointed out rather helpfully as Whent sniggered.

Rhaegar was lost in thoughts. This had to be special. He had to make up for things somehow.

* * *

 **Another one done. I don't know how it went, honestly. But the mild angst should end soon!**

 **Flipped is giving me trouble. Like a lot of it. I am planning to rewrite one section and see.**

 **But it should have an update soon.**

 **Leave me Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has been betaed by the very generous and thorough lifeconfused. Their inputs made the chapter so much better!  
**

 **Here you go:**

* * *

 **Rhaegar VII**

He got a chance rather soon to make up things with Azalea.

He had been just getting ready for bed one evening, when Azalea burst into his room from somewhere in her nightgown and house robe with both her hands tucked behind her. The Kingsguard had not stopped her.

It was highly inappropriate but Rhaegar did not care.

"Azalea?" he gave her a questioning look.

"It is your nameday tomorrow." She simply said.

"It is." Rhaegar nodded.

"In my world we celebrate at what we call midnight on the eve of the nameday. We share a cake." She murmurs, pulls out her hands.

There is a cupcake in her palm with a single burning candle for some odd reason.

"It is tradition to blow candles. It is silly and…" She trails off, then rather embarrassedly says, "I should leave."

But Rhaegar extends his hand and pulls her closer, takes the cupcake and gives her a questioning look, "Just blowing the candle?"

She nods.

He does it to a light clapping from her, then tears the cake into half and offers her a piece.

"Where did you get the cake from?" Rhaegar asked.

"I baked it," She confesses rather sheepishly, "There is a kitchen in the trunk."

Rhaegar blinked. He wanted to kiss her, so badly.

"Eat it…" She urged.

So he does. It is a beautiful cake.

He chewed slowly, savoring the taste and the feel of the cake she baked for his nameday.

There was a slight noise of a crack and Rhaegar looked around the room but found nothing.

"I was also hoping to give you your present." She said rather hopefully.

"Azalea, please you do not need to…" He protested.

"I insist and I doubt you would decline it once you see it." She shakes her head and starts pulling out something from the coat pocket.

"But you have done so much…" He begins but halts when he sees her hands.

She is holding a rather plain dragon egg in her palms, an egg with a rather large crack.

"It is an Antipodean Opaleye. They are very mild in their demeanor, very gentle, noble and exceedingly beautiful. There was no other dragon that suited you better. The eggs I have had already been incubated for a long time and only needed a month more to actually crack. I started the process when we returned from the Kingswood to have it ready in time for today. It needs to be with you right now for the bond to form…" Azalea said softly.

Rhaegar is so moved by this. So very moved. He opens his hands and Azalea very gently puts the egg in them.

"Thank you" he croaks out, not trusting himself to speak.

"I already promised them to you. It just seemed like a good occasion to…" Azalea shakes her head.

There is another crack and some portions of the shell fall down.

"The scales are pearly and the eyes are rather fetching like glittering multicolored jewels with no pupils at all." She informs him.

A small claw comes out and more of the shell breaks.

"Should I help?" He whisper asks.

She shakes her head with a smile, "It will bite you."

More of the shell breaks off and a head peaks out.  
Azalea was right, it was really, really beautiful. It reminded him of her.

"Why does it suit me?" Rhaegar asks rather curiously.

"Because those qualities remind me of you." She admits. He is a bit surprised, but something breaks his attention.

More shell breaks off and soon the dragon is on his wrist, looking rather curiously at him.

"Pet it," She says gently.

He follows the instruction and his little dragon seems to purr at that. It soon climbs onto his shoulder.

"It would be hungry…" She murmurs, and pulls out a slice of pork from another pocket and hands it to him.

His dragon munches rather happily.

"It is rather intelligent." He remarks.

"They all are." Azalea smiles softly, "It is a she by the way. I can see the signs."

"How do you tell? There has been a debate here since forever." He asks.

"They are usually bigger, more vicious and territorial. She is already possessive of you." Azalea points out.

He offers his little she-dragon more pork which she eats more happily.

"Can you think of a name?" Azalea asks curiously, "I know your family has a…"

"I don't think any of them suit this noble dragon." He shakes his head.

"Gwendolyn," He says finally, "After the woman who brought hope back in my life."

Azalea's eyes widen. So, she was not completely clueless.

"You do not need to, Rhaegar." She says, not meeting his eyes.

"I know. I want to." He simply says.

They stood in silence watching Gwen eat away.

"I will need to keep her in the trunk. She can be in the greenhouse so she will have space to move around. I do not wish your father to get his hands on her. You will have to be away from her but I promise you can visit her when we practice." She murmurs.

"I understand." He says and offers Gwen back to her.

Azalea speaks soothingly to her and soon Gwen has climbed on Azalea's shoulder.

"I should leave," She says and turns around, but Rhaegar takes her hand and gently tugs her back.

She gives him a questioning look.

"Arthur spoke to me." He said.

Steel returned in her eyes and she snapped, "Do you have a husband in mind then for when this is over? Is that the reason why he was so inquisitive?"

"Azalea," Rhaegar said softly, "I would never impeach on your freedom, nor would Arthur. It was not a query to…Arthur has been worried about me. I was pining rather badly."

"Well, we could always invite Elia Martell to court." Azalea hesitates and then prattles on, "She could be one of my ladies in the time being…"

Rhaegar gives a humorless smile, "And why do you think I am pining after Elia?"

"Well, it certainly can't be Cersei." Azalea gives him a look of trepidation.

"Can you think of no one else?" Rhaegar asks. This was rather endearing.

"No, and frankly, I am horrible at romance so you should save your breath and talk to someone else. What was Arthur even thinking coming to me for advice on why ladies would reject you? How would I know? All of them keep singing praises of your virtues."

"But he was not concerned with why ladies would reject me." Rhaegar said softly looking right into her eyes, "He was concerned with why you in particular would reject me despite hearing those paragons…"

"Why would he…why would I…what meaning…" Azalea's thoughts raced, "But why?"

"Can you think of no reason?" Rhaegar asks. Oh my, she was sharp as a tack at courtly matters and here…

"No, unless you feel rejected by me, which is ludicrous because you are pining after another woman." She says straight away, looking rather agitated.

"I do feel jilted, my lady. I spent nearly 4 moons trying to express how much you mean to me, how much I look forward to being with you…and you think I am pining after another woman, Elia Martell, no less. Granted, I did not verbally express it and I would have, had I realized that you had such a misconception."

Azalea opened her mouth to retort when she suddenly realized the implications of what he had said, and suddenly, there was a bright pink flush all over her face and she immediately looked down.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought I should make my intentions clear lest we keep hurting away in misconceptions…" Rhaegar began.

But then she looked up and asked rather innocently, "Why would you pine after me, Rhaegar? I do not understand. I know everyone thinks this is a good match but frankly, I would rather have you happy. And I will be around, you know. It is not like if you marry another woman that I would turn away from my promises…"

Rhaegar immediately cradled her face which quieted her instantly, "You give yourself little credit."

"I pine after you because I lost my heart to you even before you told me about dragons. I pine after you because you make me better, you make me feel hope, you make me feel alive. I pine after you because I never thought I was capable of feeling this way. I pine after you because no one has ever understood me or supported me with as much ease and selflessness as you did. I pine after you because even though you see me as a friend, you do not realize how every little thing about you tugs at my heart and make me so full with feelings. Your smile, your arguments, your skills with swords, your gentle heart, your fury, your kindness, your compassion and care… You would not believe for how long have I wanted to secure my arms around you and never let go, ever since we were on Dragonstone. And I thought I was caging you by thinking of marriage, but all this while you had not even known and you need to know, so that you can choose for yourself."

Tears had sprung in her eyes, "You are not caging me Rhaegar. No one has ever treated me as equally as you do. I hated Elia Martell and I had not even met her. I hated the thought of sharing you with another woman but if that is what you wanted, then that is what I would have given you."

"I don't…"

"I know. I am not that dense." She said sniffling a bit, "I…I was pining too." She finally confessed.

"Azalea Sage Lightbringer, may I embrace you?" He asked.

She flushed immediately but had a small smile and proceeded to give a shy nod. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and back, slowly cradling her face and pressing her torso snugly into his chest, ignoring the confused squeak of Gwen. She leaned her head into his chest and he kissed her hair, "Will you do me the honor of being with me till the end of my days, my lady? Will you marry me?"

He got a nod from her head, buried into his chest.

"That is not a verbal promise." He teased.

She glared at him but relented, "Yes, Rhaegar of House Targaryen, I will marry you."

"And that is the best nameday present I shall receive for eternity." He murmured, hugging her even closer.

* * *

His nameday went rather quietly and dully in court.

The change in his countenance was palpable for Arthur to notice.

"I take it that you two had a talk?" He asked as they walked back to his chamber.

"We did." Rhaegar said, "It went…well."

Arthur snorted, "It went better on the basis of your reaction."

"She went to Flea bottom again today. I discreetly followed. She arranged cakes for the orphans and children on the street. Didn't even take the credit." He informed.

"She didn't tell me about it." Rhaegar shook his head, "But that is what she did the last couple of times. Fed them soup and treated their flu. She knows healing. I only met her after the fact and she was still not happy with what she had been able to do."

"She noticed me actually," Arthur admitted, "Then she said, don't be so surprised Ser Dayne, as you recall, I have rather good reflexes. Didn't even get angry that I followed her. When I asked her about the cakes, she told me that sharing cakes for a loved one's nameday is a tradition she distinctly remembers from her memories. She could not think of sharing cakes with anyone who would appreciate it more."

"That is rather true." Rhaegar said.

"She is a gem. You are a very fortunate man." Arthur said.

"I know Dayne, I know."

* * *

Lewyn Martell informed him that Dorne is offended by Aerys' dismissal of the betrothal talks between him and Elia.

"Tell me Prince Martell, do you think that Princess Elia can withstand the sheer madness of this court?" Rhaegar asks lightly.

The word madness is the key. Rhaegar knows that Martell would get that he is talking of his father.

"She would certainly try, my lord." Prince Martell says carefully.

"And if she doesn't?" Rhaegar asks rhetorically.

Martell does not say anything to that.

"I understand your sister's desire to join our families but that boat sailed the minute Azalea entered the court. She is rather deft at dealing with the madness, has a certain protection because she is Valyrian blood and now is widely known as a dragonrider. Elia has none of that and I don't say that in regards to her suitability but her safety in the capital. Even I cannot protect people from the madness. I am already spread thin. Do you wish that on your niece and does your sister?" Rhaegar simply said.

"Of course, this does not have anything to do with the fact that you are fond of Lady Azalea, your grace." Martell said bluntly.

"I was under the impression that you were rather fond of her too, Prince Martell or has that changed?" Rhaegar asked.

Martell looked sheepish, "Lady Azalea is very capable, your grace. I do not argue against that. I was simply informing that Dorne is not happy."

Rhaegar nodded, "I have taken that under advisement, Prince Martell."

* * *

Their father soon announced in the court that they would be going to the tourney at Harrenhal as a royal party and commanded Azalea to call Valor there, which she graciously agreed to.

His father wanted a spectacle and most of all he wanted to flaunt Azalea.

Azalea was rather looking forward to it.

They had their stolen moments. Of course, there was this distant public relationship. They had not made it a secret that they did get along with each other or even were fond of each other's presence, however, the depth of their understanding with each other was not commonly known.

Azalea was of the mind that if they were too affectionate, his father would get suspicious of their plotting.

So, they let his father think that Rhaegar was doing his duty and Azalea was doing her best to survive the Westerosi ideals to be the next princess.

The stolen moments were something that Rhaegar looked forward to.

It was surreal to think of himself so besotted but he realized that a mere affectionate glance from Azalea was enough to brighten his day.

They had not embraced again. But when he could, Rhaegar took the liberty of kissing her wrist or holding her rather delicate hands, caressing her little fingers with the back of his thumb.

He also realized that despite how bold Azalea was in general, she was rather shy when it came to those stolen moments. She would smile which told him that she appreciated when he initiated contact but it was accompanied by a rather fetching flush on her cheeks.

Gwendolyn was growing splendidly and if he thought he was spoiling his she-dragon, then Azalea was even worse. She kept feeding it spiced and roasted meat.

Apparently the flames would come later, after 3 moons and before 6. But, she still hissed out a lot of hot air.

But Gwendolyn was exceedingly beautiful and even rather gentle, so the pampering did not do much damage.

Things were well. Nothing went awry until…

Grandison, the oldest member of Kingsguard would pass away in his sleep two sennights before they were due to leave for Harrenhall.

The manner of death was not fishy at all but the timing was a bit problematic, it added an unknown seventh component.

This also moved the small council away from speculating about Harrenhall because they were too busy figuring out the appointment of a loyal Kingsguard.

It was not until four days before they were to leave that Azalea came and said, "Lord Varys might have given us Lannisters."

Rhaegar was astounded. He did not trust the spider.

But so far, he had not whispered anything against Azalea to the King and the information came to her.

The list of applicants for the Kingsguard had the name of Jaime Lannister, the heir of Casterly rock and Tywin's firstborn son.

What was that boy thinking? Did he want to cause a war?

"I will have to dissuade your father. This requires some delicate work. I think Varys anticipated that this would cause some issues. I don't really thinks he knows what we are up to." Azalea said.

"Absolutely not! You are not putting yourself between the quarrels of Tywin Lannister and my father. That goes further back…Azalea, they will tear you apart."

"Much better it is me than the realm," She shrugged.

Needless to say, that did nothing to calm down Rhaegar. He insisted on protesting which Azalea calmly listened to because saying something else, "I think Grandison was murdered. Someone wants Jaime on the Kingsguard."

"My father would not…"

"Not him, and of course, not Tywin, not even the Martells. No, this is desperate and..."Azalea shook her head.

"Nothing came in the examination." Rhaegar pointed out.

"I read that Tears of Lys usually don't," She informed him quietly.

"That is hard to come by." Rhaegar said finally.

"Yet Grand Maester Pycelle has a whole bottle." She informed him, "I have been continuing my checkups with him He does not know how well versed I am in the lore of poisons. The amount changed in between the last 2 sennights. And from what little I have paid attention to, he is more loyal to the Lannisters."

"Lord Tywin would not…"

"There is another Lannister here." Azalea said quickly, "Cersei wants Jaime in the capital. Both of them were rather anguished that as soon as she arrived back from Casterly Rock, Jaime was sent back packing to the Rock. It sounds ludicrous because she is barely 15 years old but…" She trails off.

"What do you know?" Rhaegar asked simply.

"I think they might harbor romantic feelings for each other. I spotted them in rather compromising situation on the night before he was leaving," She simply said, "To Jaime, his sister and brother are everything. I have been discreetly asking around. Jaime clung to Cersei following his mother's death. He raged a lot when she was brought to the capital. Cersei has been fed the fact that she would be the queen of 7 kingdoms since before she was 7 years old. She wants you but she is also not above using her charms on her brother. She probably thinks that she will still be the queen and yet, she is not ready to let Jaime go. Tywin Lannister wants to betroth Jaime to Lysa Tully, a fact that the twins are not happy about," Azalea confessed.

"Seven, incest in any other house would…" Rhaegar began, "And yet being Kingsguard solves the problem. He cannot marry and if she is queen, he would be near."

"I don't think Jaime Lannister has considered what he is giving up. I don't think he is also aware of Cersei and Tywin's desire for your hand for her. I also do not think he is part of the plan in outing Hardison but I think he submitted an application at the behest of his sister. He thinks Cersei will remain in capital because Tywin is the hand," Azalea says rather sensibly, adding to his deductions.

"Tywin will have her hide…and his hide and my father's hide. This is his heir. He hates Tyrion, as unfair as that is. He will leave King's Landing taking Cersei, and I am only marrying you so she is not coming back. The twins will not get what they want, even if Jaime Lannister is very sure of this course." Rhaegar began.

"Which is why we can't let it happen." Azalea asserted.

And she came through. Somehow, Tywin Lannister did not see the list because Azalea whispered about his influence.

Somehow, Azalea also dissuaded the entire council from choosing names from a list. Instead, she suggested that they wait for the tourney and see who among the applicants emerges out as most fearsome and honorable.

Tywin Lannister protested the idea, which Azalea privately twisted as his keenness to influence the decision and having his loyalists in the Kingsguard.

It was a far-fetched assertion but his father bought it.

She had bought them time.

They set out for Harrenhall. His mother and Viserys remained in the capital. Azalea did not protest the wheelhouse even once but urged him to include Zephyr in the horses that were going.

* * *

 **I will usually update within 10 days. I have recently began working so please don't expect me to only focus on this story.**

 **I have other things. I do this for joy! Please don't suck my joy.**

 **Among other things: I am largely ignoring a lot of stuff that is happening in Essos. Just to reiterate!**

 **Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The first POV from Azalea. And other things. Have a blast**

 **Of course, a huge shoutout to Lifeconfused for betaing this one too! Their efficiency astounds me! Thank them for a coherent, non-wincing reading experience.**

* * *

 **Interlude: Azalea I**

If anyone had asked her about the utility of noble politics and the game when she was in the middle of the magical war, she would have protested endlessly. Her bow was necessary, her knives were necessary, her sword was necessary, her wand was necessary, her battle strategy was necessary.

What was the use of this stupid game where people played with lives?

Of course, no one had listened. Not Sirius, not Remus, not Hermione, not Narcissa or Draco and certainly not Kaden, Edan and Phaedra, her gateways and pillars into what Rhaegar called Valyrian culture.

It had come useful in her war to an extent, as negotiations with goblins, werewolves and so many others happened. It was useful when she had to assert her position as the leader despite her wrong gender and tender age.

It was certainly useful right now.

Jaime Lannister was on the jousting lists; the lists that would determine the next Kingsguard. She could not twist around Aerys or the small council further. It was too risky. Now, it was a matter of convincing Jaime to give up his folly.

Tonight would be the opening night of the tourney and Azalea would have to maneuver her schemes in the feast. The lists began tomorrow. She had already cut it way too close.

Azalea had taken to walking around the camp and was testing herself on the House names, sigils and mottos. It also enabled her to see who had come. Besides nobility, merchants and other interested parties had set up a camp.

It was then that she came across three squires beating a man up.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" She chastised coldly. The squires paid her no mind so she intervened bodily and in mere moments, despite her rather bulky dress, she had them disarmed and beaten to a pulp. They scuttled away, with filthier words than the streets of Flee Bottom. She knows Arthur will have words with her. She is almost a little apologetic about ordering her guards away.

She finally looked at the man, "May I have your name, my lord?"

"I am no lord, my lady." He simply said.

"I know you are a Crannogman, I recognize the features…" She trailed off.

"I am Howland Reed." He said.

"Of the Greywater Watch?" She asked.

"The very same," He nodded, "But I am afraid you have me at a loss."

"I am Azalea. I am a guest of His Highness." She informed without giving away the nature of the guest relationship, "You would be a Stark bannerman, Lord Reed, even though you have qualms about your title. Come, I will escort you to them."

"My lady, there is no…"

"It is their duty to protect you. I am sure they would agree." She cut him off cleanly and proceeded to offer him her hand to get up.

"You are not westerosi, my lady?" He asks as they walk.

"Is it that apparent?" She asks a little consciously but with humor.

"You are high born and yet you did not give a family name although you know our titles." He said.

"I am not. I am Valyrian blood but I do not know where I come from." She parted away with some information.

They talk some more as they walked towards the northern encampment. It was not too long before they came across the Stark tent where a boy and girl of about twelve or thirteen were playing with wooden swords. A noble girl with a sword? Of course, such a display offended the uppity South and encouraged monikers like savage for the northern brethren.

Azalea cleared her throat and they dropped their swords to their sides in a startle.

"Am I addressing the members of House Stark?" She asked.

"Aye, my lady. I am Benjen Stark, this is my sister Lyanna." Benjen nodded.

"Is your elder brother here? I was hoping to speak to him about Lord Reed?" She asked.

"I do not know where…" Benjen began.

Lyanna was watching her rather suspiciously, "Who are you? What did you do to our Father's man?" She accused.

"Lyanna!" Benjen scolded.

"No, no, my lady. Lady Azalea rescued me from 3 belligerent squires." Reed protested immediately.

"It is alright, Benjen Stark and thank you Lord Reed. I am Lady Azalea, a guest of His Highness. I came across Howland Reed as I was visiting the merchant encampments. As you can see, he is not in the best shape. I thought it was best to give his charge to the Starks. I trust you will be able to take it from here," She gave the youngest Starks a look over. They looked positively innocent in light of the machinations she had seen in King's landing.

She backtracked, "Or I can have the maester of Harrenhall take a look considering your elder brothers are not here. That does look rather nasty."

"No, no! Of course, my lady. We will take care of this. I will get Brandon and Ned. My gratitude to you…" Benjen nodded quickly as he bowed. He ushered Howland Reed inside, giving Lyanna a meaningful look as he did that.

Okay, simple-minded but quick on his feet. Benjen Stark still had hope.

Lyanna turned back from the mouth of their tent with an apologetic look, "I had not meant to…"

"It is alright. You are protective of your people. It is an admirable quality." Azalea easily said with a small smile, curtsied and left.

* * *

The feast was large and festive. Aerys looked frightening and people were talking. In comparison, Rhaegar was a vision.

Azalea had worn a gown in Targaryen red. Whispers about Rhaegar and her, Valor and other things were abounded and the gown only fuelled them.

She found Jaime Lannister near the balcony where he was watching the inky sky, with the darker silhouette of Valor creating shadows over moon.

"My lady," Jaime bowed his head.

Azalea curtsied lightly, "Isn't he a beauty?"

"He is, my lady."

"But beauty can be treacherous. You don't see the dangers lurking behind because the beauty obscures your vision." She said.

"That is rather poetic." Jaime conceded. His tutelage in diplomacy showed because Azalea was sure that he was not a boy who was fond of the written word.

"Prince Rhaegar's words, not mine." She supplied gently, sparing him the pedantic conversation she had teased.

"You are hoping to participate in the lists?" She would ask a minute later.

"Yes, my lady. I hope to win." He smiled. This one reached his eyes. This truly did mean a lot to the boy.

"That is strange." She looked confused.

"That I would want to win?" Jaime asked.

"No, not in the least. But we know that lists are being watched for the Kingsguard and I know for a fact that you were an applicant. Strange, because the last time we spoke, I was left under the impression that you loved the Rock and your brother Tyrion. Strange, that you would give it up and abandon your brother for the Kingsguard."

She would sip her wine delicately as Jaime stared at her, with a little alarm.

"There is honor and glory in being a Kingsguard, my lady." He finally said. But he was not sure, her comment about Tyrion and Rock had nailed through.

"And there is no honor and glory in being the heir or a lord?" She gently asked.

"Certainly not as much as in being a Kingsguard" Jaime scoffed.

"Strange that you would say that. They tell me that if ask commonfolk, they will not be able to you the names of all Kingsguard. But you mention Tywin Lannister and people will break into Rains of Castamere." Azalea said with a sardonic smile, "Do you disagree?"

"No, my lady. I just wish to be a knight. I am not quite …." Jaime got defensive.

"A lot of lords are not good at everything. There are stewards and advisors. And there are tourneys for everything that you desire to do, be a knight and fight. And this is a boy of 14 speaking about fanciful adventures…Not every day is like fighting the brotherhood, Jaime of House Lannister. There are days when Ser Dayne stands on my door for hours, watching me do nothing but read and I am not even serving the realm in any way yet. But that is neither here nor there. You don't know anything about honor or glory. You are not old enough to know what that truly means. Otherwise you would not think that giving up on family is honor, that escaping and rebelling is honor. You are not old enough to know what you are giving up. A life, love, children, your brother. Tyrion would be in Casterly Rock, Cersei will eventually get married and go to her husband's lands. It is inevitable and Lord Tywin will make it happen unless she enters the silent sisters. And you would be bound in service for life to a King that trusts or respects your father very little, unable to see your family unless the King gives you his leave."

Jaime stared at her stupefied. He had seriously not considered that Cersei would get married to someone else.

"You are shirking your duties for a not well thought out experiment, Jaime Lannister, with no regards to the ripples it will cause." She told him.

"What's it to you?" Jaime spat.

"I don't want anyone to burn." She simply said.

Jaime was sweating slightly. His breath became erratic and louder. He had not considered what it would mean.

"I had not thought…"

"Yes, you clearly did not think this through." She instantly said. She did not have time to coddle him right now as much as she wanted to.

He fell silent but did not argue.

"You will lose tomorrow. People will forget a single defeat of a green boy but they will not forget if you initiate something that makes wildfire look tame." She told him in a tone that brokered no argument and left.

* * *

She and Rhaegar shared a dance, very distant dance at the opening of the ceremony.

Later she walked Aerys back to his chamber alongside all the Kingsguard and Tywin Lannister because Aerys insisted.

He offered her a Kingsguard to escort her back to the feast but she asked for Lord Lannister instead. It was an insult, the Hand escorting her...

They walked in silence for the most part until they had nearly reached the hall.

"Your son has high ambitions, my lord." She said pointedly, "It seems he has not learned what honor means."

Her tone implied a different kind of honor.

"My lady, Jaime knows better. I am sure he did not mean to offend you." Tywin said in his signature cold tone.

"He did not offend me. I remember how hot blooded young boys can be. But his ambitions will cause a war between you and our King. That's not something even my bravado can prevent." She shot back.

"I will speak to him my lady." Lannister was a little spooked, even behind his composed façade.

"Please do and tell him that even if he does not heed my words and continues, I will ensure that his ambition will not come to fruit." She said succinctly and entered the hall rather dismissively.

* * *

She saw faces, a lot of them. She danced, with Rhaegar and some of the Kingsguard.

Elia Martell made a move on Rhaegar. Of course, Rhaegar was not officially taken yet. Sunspear was trying their best.

Elia had a beauty and grace, but looked fragile. She agreed with Rhaegar that Elia might not have survived King's Landing.

There were Lysa Tully and Catelyn Tully. The latter just had a betrothal announcement before Harrenhal, with the heir of House Stark. The former was the one that Tywin Lannister wanted for Jaime. Azalea did not read anything into the two girls. They seemed dutiful and timid, not something that stood out in Westeros.

Of course, there was Cersei. The fact that the Prince might offer the dance to her had kept Cersei in the feasting room, away from Jaime.

It was a well thought out bait.

She knew for a fact that Rhaegar had danced with both Elia and Cersei amongst other woman.

As the feast was coming to a close, Rhaegar played his harp. She had heard it a dozen times but she was still moved by how he poured his soul into it.

But this was different. Somehow, his sorrowful melodies had turned into lighter and yet equally moving odes.

Rhaegar had told her a couple of days ago on how his songs had changed with her arrival, that every single new melody came out because of her and for her.

For the first time after hearing him play, her heart stirred up in a way that maintaining composure was a struggle.

She was not the only one. But while people swooned at the music, she couldn't help but fall harder for the thoughtfulness and ardor that the music represented.

And yet, she was among the fewer women who did not cry. Her face was composed and solemn.

They could not afford a misstep right now. What was Rhaegar thinking, playing so…

There would be a resounding applause and Rhaegar was surrounded by his endless admirers.

She took advantage of the commotion and left the feast. Instead of going back to her tent, she entered the Godswood and walked mindlessly until Valor found her.

* * *

 **Rhaegar VIII**

He had seen her leave the room. She was not in her chambers and none of his friends, including Dayne, Hightower and Whent could find her.

Then he saw Valor descend around the Godswood and he knew.

Finding her after that was rather easy but the sheer relief at her sight was immense.

She sat on her knees, rubbing Valor's muzzle.

"Azalea, we have been searching all over." He said.

She looked startled but there was something curious about her expression. She looked anguished.

"What happened?" He gently asked, kneeling down beside her.

"The harp," She simply said morosely. Why would the harp…

"Did it not please my lady?" He asked carefully.

Something stirred in her face and soon massive, hot tears slid down her cheeks and she opened her arms with a sob and somewhat jumped on him.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Azalea, I had not meant to cause you pain."

"I am not sad…it was just overwhelming, and thoughtful and beautiful and I am so happy…" She said with her tears, hesitating, vulnerable and then she finally said, "I love you Rhaegar."

Rhaegar froze for a moment, he had not expected it.

He stared at her beautiful face, pearly tears glistening down her rather pleasing lips.

He cupped her cheeks and brought her close. When their lips were barely apart, he looked at her asking for permission and got it.

The first peck was chaste, just a brush of lips, until it got a bit bolder. Her movements were rather tentative.

When they stopped, Azalea's face was flushed and she would not meet his eyes until his fingers cupped her cheeks and cajoled her face to look into his.

"The first time I realized I was in love with you was the day you made me supper because I missed it. I remember thinking as the night passed that I could get used to it, my best friend and the woman I loved. That was when I realized how hard I had already fallen in love with you. Your every single thing makes me love you more, Azalea Sage. It is an honor to be loved by you."

There was a tight embrace for a few moments until they adjusted into a lighter one with her head nestled in his shoulders and her arms around his neck and his arms on her back.

"Stupid politics, let's run away." She says half-heartedly in another moment.

Rhaegar does not react but he wonders if he could. Then he realizes he would. If Azalea asked it of him seriously, he would abandon everything and just run away to be with her.

"Where shall we run?" He asked instead.

"I am saying random things, Rhaegar." She sighed, "I think we are doing well actually. Tywin was enraged when I left and Jaime was in a rather big existential crisis. I think they will sort it out and he will not win anything."

"Enraged Tywin is not a good Tywin for our plans." Rhaegar said slowly.

"Oh, that's because I implied that Jaime fancied me or made a move on me. I kept referring it as ambition. Of course, I was referring to Jaime's application. I am sure Jaime would spill easily when his father interrogates him and Tywin would realize that I really did not mean disrespect." Azalea told him lightly as if her scheming was not dangerous or utterly brilliant.

Rhaegar froze completely. In the end, he decided to let it go. Azalea was …Azalea.

He just embraced her a little tighter in his worry and pressed his lips on her hair.

If he thought Valor was laughing at him, then he attributed it to his overactive imagination.

* * *

The list of next day is interesting.

He sits with his father in the royal pavilion. Azalea is indisposed. Apparently, her dragon needed attention. His father did not mind.

The fights were mostly interesting.

But then there was a mystery knight in rather mismatched armor, with a laughing weirwood tree on its shield. Someone from the North…

His fights are a bit unnerving and entertaining.

But more interesting is the scolding he gives to knights of House Blount, House Frey and House Haigh after fighting for the honor of a Crannogman and trampling them rather thoroughly, asking them to teach their squires honor as a ransom for their armor. A booming voice that he does not recognize but has the telltale signs of a disguise.

He thinks that the Starks visibly shift, especially the younger one, Lyanna and Benjen.

Interesting…it could not be their brothers because Eddard is sitting with them and Brandon is himself listed.

The knight fought more people. Jaime Lannister, who is unhorsed rather mercilessly, and a few more.

The defeat of Jaime has his father ridiculing him and saying how could he ever become a Kingsguard.

"See Tywin, Lady Azalea was right. We will make this knight a Kingsguard."

And his father stands up and ordered the mystery knight to unveil himself and kneel to accept the decree of being a Kingsguard.

"I am afraid I will have to decline the offer, your grace." The knight said, but still walked towards the royal pavilion.

His father was about to rage, when the knight took off their helm and Azalea's vibrant braid fell down. A deafening silence and then the crowd lost it.

Tywin froze, Rhaegar froze, Dayne almost groaned.

"A woman cannot be Kingsguard," She simply said and kneeled down with her sword in front of his father, "I simply wanted to prove that if they cannot defeat me in mismatched armor and unbalanced lance, then how are they suitable for protecting the king. I simply wanted to prove that pride without cause is unbecoming on knights."

"But it does not mean that I will not do my duty. 5 moons ago, you gave me a command and I asked for time to consider it, to perform the Valyrian ritual before any announcement. The ritual is complete, the time is spent, and I accept that command." She said, looking only at Aerys, not sparing him, Tywin or anyone a glance.

But Rhaegar was ecstatic. They would have a betrothal and be wed soon enough.

His father's mad laughter made everyone flinch, except Azalea who just stared at him, rather boldly and unafraid.

His father merely beckoned her onto the royal pavilion and announced their betrothal and their wedding to happen in 3 moons. Valor was screeching in the sky. They did not even meet each other's gaze.

He would meet Howland Reed and the two ecstatic younger Starks later in the feast.

As they danced away, because now it was expected them to stick close to each other, Azalea told him me how she saved Reed, met Lyanna and Benjen. How she promised to not let Jaime's ambition take fruit.

Then she talked about how after their time in Godswood, she found Lyanna and Benjen trying to find armor so one of them could avenge the honor of Reed. She would convince them that they would get burned by the King should they try that and took the armor for herself and shot both ravens with one arrow.

Jaime also held his lance too loosely and sat on the edge. To others, it might seem like a lack of skill. But Azalea, well she knew what it was. He had heeded her advice and deliberately made it easy to defeat him.

"Not that he would have won, regardless." She told him.

But this was unprecedented. Tywin Lannister owed Azalea and Lannisters always paid their debts.

It was reckless and he told her as much.

"What's life without a little adventure?" She would murmured rather cheekily.

If people thought it was odd that the crown prince and his betrothed had a fit of laughter, well, then it was on them.

* * *

 **I know a lot of you had thoughts about Lyanna and Rhaegar/Lyanna and Azalea.**

 **I don't usually pit women against women for the sake of it. Cersei being the exception. But let's agree that she is a very special case.**

 **Also Lyanna is way too young right now. I know she was not much older when the original tourney happened: 15. But the tourney is happening 2 years earlier (with some similar events because homage). She is 13. And although, I question canon!Rhaegar's sanity all the time, I am still not sure if he would be that insane.**

 **Also, Azalea pretty much has his attention/affection right now.**

 **Also, heads up: the tourney has not ended yet. It was just the Day 1.**

 **Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry about the delay. I had a rough few days. Thank lifeconfused for being such an excellent beta. They were more prompt than I was. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rhaegar IX**

They were eventually separated over the course of the feast.

More lords wanted to ascertain the to-be princess. More people wanted to speak to him. Women wanted to tell him how he broke their hearts.

Lewin Martell apologetically told him that the Martells had left in rage.

Rhaegar could not bring himself to care too much. It did not bode well for the Great Council but he would not give up Azalea at any cost.

Of course, there was a lot of talk about Azalea and her prowess in the lists. Of course, soldiers, people from court and even Jaime had opened up about the Smiling Knight.

People were rather taken aback because Azalea defied expectations.

Right now, gone was her mismatched armor and in place was a rather elaborate gown the exact shade of his eyes. He had not realized it until Whent pointed it out rather helpfully.

The only piece of jewelry was in her hair and it was a gold hair ornament bejeweled with large purple gemstones, also matching his eyes.

Rhaegar was very pleased when he discovered that and it showed on his face. Of course, then his miscreant friends had proceeded to tease him more about his early misery when he thought she did not return his affections.

But yes, Azalea defied expectations. She oscillated between a graceful, delicate, feminine beauty to a rather fierce warrior. In the heads of Westerosi, that was not that went hand in hand.

She had danced with a fair few people; Lord Arryn, Lord Lannister, Kevan Lannister, Mace Tyrell, Lord Whent, Some Hightower, Lord Blackwood, Howland Reed, even the Blackfish.

Most of them seemed rather pleased. Even Lord Lannister had a begrudging respect for her.

His father had decided to not choose a Kingsguard right away or had forgotten about it. He was too ecstatic to have Azalea married to him.

It felt like victory to Aerys. He had shown the realm who was superior.

Lord Swann came and thanked her personally, inviting her and Rhaegar to Stonehelm once they were wed.

It was strange. Suddenly, Rhaegar was not a singular entity anymore. He realized he did not mind it.

Hightowers had come. Tyrells followed soon after.

Olenna Tyrell, after a lot of polite verbal sparring, seemed highly taken with Azalea.

The Starks looked interested but the older ones maintained their distance. Even Robert looked a little curious; though he was too busy playing a drinking game with Richard Lanmouth.

His father's small Council seemed desperate at this point. They did not know what to make of Azalea because despite everything, Azalea always inserted a good word or two about his father.

It was mostly surrounding Valyrian blood or his hospitality when it came to her.

Most people responded diplomatically.

But the thing was there was no actual reason to doubt Azalea. She had even ordered Valor to listen to his father's rants.

Azalea excused herself to find something and Rhaegar did not worry until Arthur urgently beckoned him and he had Howland Reed tell him how Robert Baratheon and Azalea were in a brawl about him being too handsy and the Baratheon Heir seemed really angry.

They rushed over to the spot/scene, only to find a lot of blood, not a person in sight.

It took a while but they eventually were told to look in the Stark tent.

At that point, Rhaegar did not care about protocols. If the Starks sought to protect Robert after he hurt Azalea then…

They burst into the tent. Him, Whent and Dayne.

Azalea was standing apart and arguing with Brandon Stark, Eddard Stark, Lord Arryn and two little figures huddled in the center of the room.

Lyanna Stark was covered in Azalea's cloak and Benjen Stark had his arms around her.

"This isn't what it looks like, your grace. We are …"Arryn began but Rhaegar ignored it in favor of moving forward and wrapping his arms around Azalea and pulling her off the ground and embracing her tightly into his chest, an embrace she returned.

There was a collective noise of surprise. What did they expect him to do? Hit her?

"Robert Baratheon…"

"I am fine. He did not even get within a yard of me." Azalea murmured soothingly, letting him embrace with all tightness.

"There was a lot of blood." Rhaegar said very softly.

"Not mine." She said in the same soothing tone.

"Well, how would I know?"

"Perhaps, you should trust that I know my way with swords." She gently teased.

"I should." He nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

Arthur cleared his throat and they turned to face the others.

Rhaegar did not remove his hands from around her but did place her back on the ground.

"Heir Baratheon had too much to drink and got more than handsy with lady Lyanna who did not appreciate the advances regardless of their betrothal. He ignored her protests. I came across them and separated them rather violently and Robert snapped. I left him bleeding there but I suppose, he ran away." Azalea briefly summarized.

"Yes, my lady. There was no one there." Whent nodded.

"I brought Lyanna back here to her family and we were just discussing the best course of action." Azalea supplied, "Brandon Stark wants to take his head, Lord Arryn wants to go your father, Eddard Stark had a hard time believing me or his own sister but he seems to reconsider…"

Eddard Stark protested but the ugly looks he got from Brandon and Benjen silenced him.

"You cannot take his head. He is not yours to judge." She told Brandon, and then looked at Arryn, "And you cannot take the matter to the King because the King will burn him alive because he dared to attack me."

"Let him burn…" Brandon Stark began.

"That is not justice, Brandon." It was Eddard who said.

"Oh, you hold your tongue. We would not be in this pit if you had not brought that scoundrel's proposal to father anyway." Brandon roared.

"As much I as I admire your desire to make him pay, Brandon Stark, I must implore you to not drag Azalea into this. Going to the King does that. She can deal with my father's proclivity rather well, but I would not have her in danger all the same. Moreover, as unjust as it may seem, the punishment for attempted rape or rape itself is not death even for commoners, certainly not for the lord of a great house. It is certainly not an execution by burning alive. As misguided it seems, your brother is right. We need a fair trial," Rhaegar shook his head.

"It is the Wall or amputations." Benjen said.

"If he lets you come to that, he is not going to go down easy." Dayne shook his head.

Surprisingly, it was Lyanna Stark who scoffed. When she received questioning looks, Azalea supplied in a lackluster tone, "Actually, Robert will not be able to do much of anything or pick up the weapon for some time. I skewered both his palms with knives when he refused to listen to me or Lady Lyanna. He attacked me again and I slashed my sword enough in defense. He has broken ribs and a broken shoulder blade, apart from other cuts."

Arryn and Eddard looked shocked. Well, they would get used to it.

"Serves him right." Brandon mutters.

"Then the course is clear. Robert is your ward, Lord Arryn. You have to take him into custody now that he is indisposed, wait for him to get better and give him a trial. That gives us time to gauge or prepare for any issues that might come from Stormlands. I am afraid the King's justice might cause more issues after how Lord Steffon passed away. I believe Stannis will easily respond for a call of justice or to break the betrothal as part of the compensation for Robert's crime if the word of it comes from reliable, honorable men who know Robert, meaning you and Eddard Stark." Rhaegar spells out.

"I will write to Stannis," Eddard said immediately. Arryn also nodded.

"And I will write on behalf of my betrothed." Rhaegar told.

"And as long as Stannis follows the outcome of the fair trial, there is no need to involve the King." Azalea concluded.

"Will there be a fair trial?" Brandon's rage was not settled.

"There will be, Brandon of House Stark. I give my word." Arryn said, "Thank you your grace, Lady Azalea for your counsel."

"I thought you two did not like each other all that much?" Brandon asked Rhaegar and Azalea bluntly, pointedly looking at their half-embrace.

"The King changes his mind rather rapidly. We have remained conservative in hopes of not startling him…" Azalea tried to explain.

Her message was received by the others but Brandon scoffed.

"I heard what you did for Lord Blount, my lady. It was most brave and honorable." Lord Arryn said.

"And the jousts were rather good. I thought the king would die of glee. Will you participate again?" Brandon asked.

Oh by the seven, this man knew no diplomacy.

"No, I shall leave Rhaegar to unhorse you. Perhaps if you hit your head, you will learn some discretion, Brandon of house Stark." Azalea's smile was rather feral.

Whent, Benjen Stark and Lyanna Stark split into laughter.

Eddard looked torn in amusement and worry, Arryn was alarmed, and Brandon Stark was staring at his betrothed like he had never seen anything like her.

Dayne and he were smiling lightly.

Brandon blinked owlishly at her and then split into a booming laughter.

"We should leave. We are already tempting fate…" Dayne said.

Azalea and Rhaegar nodded.

"Thank you my lady, for protecting our sister when we could not. House Stark is in your debt." Brandon said formally.

"House Arryn thanks you for wisdom, lady Azalea." Lord Arryn also said formally.

"If there is anything, you can trust our banners." Brandon said solemnly.

Rhaegar and Azalea's eyes briefly met.

"Howland Reed has letters, for your father, Brandon Stark and for you, Lord Arryn. I will consider the debts fulfilled if your houses consider them seriously. I would also prefer if it reaches your father sooner, Lord Brandon and away from sources of citadel considering the newfound dragon." Azalea said, and then added as an afterthought, "And you must come for the wedding."

When they moved to leave, Benjen covered his sister in his own cloak and offered Azalea's cloak back.

Azalea took the cloak but with a glint in her eyes, pulled out one of her spare knives. She kept half a dozen on herself at all times. It was a good blade with a pummel of ivory and moonstone. She offered it to Lyanna, "So that next time you don't have to resort to using hairpins as weapons to protect your person. Use it well, Lady Lyanna."

Lyanna Stark had a cross of shock and delight on her face but she took the knife gingerly and croaked out, "Thank you."

Azalea merely nodded understandingly and turned around to join him and the others.

* * *

When they came out, the feast was already over.

They created a side story of how Lyanna and Azalea had gone to visit the Godswood to see Valor. Rhaegar had heard of the blood, presumably spilt during a drunken brawl and assumed the worst.

They left them to fill in the details.

Rhaegar escorted Azalea back to her room and left after kissing her knuckles. She promised to fill him in tomorrow.

* * *

The jousts went rather well. He unhorsed every Kingsguard and even Brandon Stark and was in his last battle against Ser Selmy.

His father was graciously absent on the last day.

Azalea was in the royal pavilion. She wore a light dress of a dark yellow. She looked exquisite.

When he had asked for her favor, she had given him her dagger. He wore it on his belt currently, and it had been there for the last few days.

With the last tilt, he won against Ser Selmy.

The crowd was in uproar but his eyes were on Azalea's proud look as she stood and clapped with impeccable grace, but a rather fond smile but lost it when Lord Velayron said something.

She was engaged heatedly in speaking to Lord Velayron when he got his hands on the crown for the The Queen of love and beauty. It was made of dragon's breath, flowers that would suit Azalea the best.

The crowd was yelling and clapping and Azalea was in a verbal spat with that man. Rhaegar just trotted his horse forwards and placed the crown on a half-turned Azalea, whose startled look was enough for the crowd to double their roaring.

She was surprised then glared at him and then got a sweet flush on her face but but she curtsied back to him.

"Thank you for teaching us honor and giving me your favor, my lady." He inclined his head and offered back her dagger.

She curtsied again, still a little startled.

It was expected of him to crown her. And yet, she was so surprised. He would have to make it clearer that she had his affections.

The melee was won by Brandon Stark. Robert would have been a strong contender but Lord Arryn had taken him, making up excuses of a drunken injury.

But overall, the tourney had achieved what they had intended.

The Starks and Lord Arryn had received messages. Azalea had gifted Olenna Tyrell a rather fetching handkerchief with the Redwyne sigil surrounded by roses for all the entertainment she had provided. It also had a letter wrapped in it.

The letter to Dorne was through Ashara Dayne and that was through Arthur. That was the safest bet. Ashara was acquainted with Elia.

Lord Swann had been given a letter too, at pretext of writing to his daughter but it had a letter for him and Stannis regarding the Great Council.

The Westerlands was done for well as well.

Tywin had acknowledged the debt and thanked Azalea through Kevan Lannister. He actually sounded rather grateful. And he did not seem too bothered by the fact that Azalea would be the The Queen. She had a good head and had shown favor towards the Lannisters.

* * *

The chance to directly speak to Tywin, however, had come through the wedding planning when they arrived in King's landing.

Through his father's sheer cruelty and sense of irony, Tywin Lannister was in charge of the whole affair.

It had been simple enough to pass on a scroll about Great Council in the midst scrolls of ideas that they had.

After staying one sennight in the capital and finalizing the tiniest details of the wedding, Azalea had asked her leave.

She had to speak to Iron Bank about her dowry and arrange her wardrobe for the wedding, so she wished to sail to Bravos. His father gave the permission reluctantly after Azalea offered to leave her longsword as a gesture of good faith.

The key was that Rhaegar had wanted Azalea and himself as far away as possible when the talk of the great Council reached capital. Azalea had wanted him and Valor out of his father's immediate reach.

So, Rhaegar was leaving for Summerhall. The Council traditionally occurred in Harrenhall, mostly because the Riverlands was central part of Kingdom.

His father's small Council was left clueless because Azalea and he had spent time talking about what they wanted in their wedding most of the time in Harrenhall. They had a rather false sense of security.

Before she left, Azalea gave him what she called a gold galleon. It had what she called a Protean charm and if Rhaegar changed the numbers or letters on registry, it would warm up and Azalea would get a message and Azalea could do the same. It was faster and more secure than ravens. She had something similar for Valor. Thankfully, the enchantment had not broken for this, just like her trunk

* * *

3 moons after the tourney, he would again be in Harrenhall.

All seven great houses had unanimously called a Great Council at the Crown Prince's request.

He was surprised that Dorne came through. Azalea was not, as their small discussion with the coin had yielded. The betrothal was his father's idea, and they still hoped to change his mind about it. She told him to not give his hand away on the matter.

The Council was already afoot for a couple of days. Rhaegar had suggested two options, regency or forced abdication.

There had been questions about his integrity in calling a great Council because a forced abdication meant that he would be the King.

"I don't care if you think of me as greedy. My father burned two children, would have burned Lord Blount and the court was so terrorized that nobody spoke against it…"

"Except Lady Azalea," Jon Arryn added quietly.

"Except Lady Azalea and my father would have burned her if he did not want our match so desperately." Rhaegar agreed instantly, "This is injustice. My father is ill of mind and body. I scarcely recognize him anymore. All the lords and ladies are aware of his deterioration. They saw it in the tourney. And it is not my word. You have the records, testimonies." Rhaegar had spoken.

So, for the past couple of days, the Council had been going through every single administrative record, testimonies of people from the court.

It looked a little like stalling from those who had not received a direct missive from Azalea but most people were in his favor.

His father had arrived with three Kingsguard, and he knew his mother and Viserys were hostage in the Red Keep with some goldcloaks.

Sending them to Dragonstone so close to the wedding would have roused big suspicions so Rhaegar had not tried, but he had prayed.

It was strange that he had left the keep at all. He was probably rather sure of his victory. It was a good thing that Azalea had taken care of all the wildfire before leaving the capital. She had snuck away for five nights and added something to all the cachets.

There were standing armies of the realm that were larger than the army Aerys had brought forth.

Loyal his small Council might be, but foolish they were not, so no engagement had happened.

His father had raged, cursed and insulted every member for even indulging in a Great Council.

"Burn! Burn you all." He ordered and yelled commands.

His tantrum had little effect. The Kingsguard could not interfere in a great Council.

But then Azalea and Valor descended and there was fear in the great Council

"You asked for me in your raven, your grace." She asked him carefully, looking rather calm once she got off Valor.

His father raged more, called him names, said he would enslave him and a hundred other things about Valyrian blood and then asked Azalea to burn everyone in the Council and said that he would raise lords from those who supported him.

"No," Azalea simply said.

His father's smile vanished. The Great Council made some rather surprised reactions.

He raged more, called her a whore and said that the only way she would become the The Queen was if she listened to him.

"With all due respect, your grace, I do not wish to be the The Queen if the realm burns. I did not stand by when you wanted Lord Blount burned, I will certainly not carry out the act of pyromancy myself for a legitimate body which has done nothing wrong." She said exceedingly calmly like Aerys was a child throwing a tantrum.

"Kill her," His father said to Kingsguard with him. Azalea was not protected by Great Council.

They were obligated to obey him but Valor rose around her even before they moved and with his tail, clubbed them rather fiercely on their heads. All of them went down in a heap. There would be no lasting damage but they would remain unconscious for a few hours.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, my lords and ladies. Please proceed." Azalea simply said. The Council was surprised that the dragon did not resort to dragonflame.

Aerys looked catatonic and so; Tyrell and Arryn soldiers would escort him away and set up a camp.

The Great Council would arrange a tent for her and Azalea would not interfere anymore.

If there were any doubts about Aerys' madness, then they were ceremoniously washed away.

The fact that Azalea would not be a threat to their decision had eased some tensions. They had mostly agreed that Regency was pointless as Rhaegar was of age and had shown great care for the realm. It would just have to be formally announced, but they wished to reconsider and revert certain decisions his father had taken.

It was in the wee hours of evening that they called Azalea and him back to the Council tent.

Azalea was in a dress of cream and emerald, her hair tucked in a bun.

"We have decided to have your father abdicate the throne to you, Prince Rhaegar, but we have an important thing to consider. You father made some rather large decisions regarding the realm and we wish to revert some permanently or evaluate properly before you ascend the throne." Jon Arryn was the spokesperson.

They both nodded.

"A major one of those decisions is Crown Prince's betrothal to you, Lady Azalea." Olenna Tyrell said.

Rhaegar froze but Azalea nodded graciously, "I expected as much."

That threw him and the Council off. He was about to protest but Olenna Tyrell continued, "It has been pointed out to the Council that we have no word on your origins or titles or your noble birth. The King did not take into account the practical aspects of the match, such as your dowry. There are members of the Council who are of opinion that there are better matches within Westeros."

"But she has a dragon," Came from the heirs who stood protecting the Council, to a lot of agreement.

The Council waited for the noise to die down.

"Such as who?" It was Rhaegar who asked.

"My daughter," Princess Wera of Dorne said unabashedly.

"There are a few more names, including Cersei of House Lannister, Jeyne of House Swann, Rosemary of House Florent," Lady Olenna interjected rather pointedly and went on to name several names, "Lords Lannister and Swann have disagreed to offering their daughters because they disagree vehemently on the matter of unsuitability of Lady Azalea. Princess Wera claims that talks of betrothal were afoot until Lady Azalea's arrival. Some other ladies have betrothal talks elsewhere but of course the welfare of the realm comes first."

"The Council is of the mind that Lady Azalea had displayed forethought, grace, courage and honor in her time in Westeros and will not dishonor her without due cause. So, we ask for evidence of your Valyrian roots and other formalities. "Arryn said.

"And if Prince Rhaegar still wishes to continue the betrothal with her at all…" Princess Wera said pompously. "Over my daughter" was left unsaid.

"I understand that establishing claims would take time because we have been told of the memory incident," Jon Arryn said pointedly, disapproval of Wera's ambition clear in his voice.

"Not at all, my lord. I understand the Council's need for a reassurance and anticipated it. I have been with the Iron bank of Braavos attempting to discern my family's recent history. My claims were validated and I have the necessary things. Can I perhaps borrow a page from the Council so that they can fetch it from my rooms?"

"And in response to the question of the Council, Yes, I very much wish to continue with the betrothal." Rhaegar said with a look of restrained fury.

The Princess of Dorne did not even bother to hide her anger.

Azalea presented sealed documents from the Iron Bank. A family tree, accounts, estates in Volantis under stewardship when the family went into hiding. The Iron Bank was the one to inform her of the death of her kin and their resting places. They had been searching for her for some time to pass on her vaults.

Suddenly, he understood why she had wanted to go to the Iron Bank of all places.

There was no question of her Valyrian blood. The Iron Bank was the Iron Bank. But Rhaegar could only wonder how she spun the tale and convinced them of such a thorough backstory.

But some members insisted on questioning her anyway, grilling her. Azalea replied with rather great decorum, at one point reciting the whole family tree.

"That is in order. If she was making false ancestral claims, she would have a bounty on her head," Lord Rickard Stark put a halt on it, "You can stop trying to find holes where none exist."

"Dowry," Princess Wera insisted.

Azalea passed on the document which would pass to Lords Hightower and Lannister.

"Six million dragons in gold, good grief," Lord Hightower would say.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief including him, "A little more than standard dowry in my family in honor of the royal bloodline."

"There is more, I believe," Olenna Tyrell snatched the paper and listed out a lot of things.

Glass, lumber, weaponry, clothing, gems, wine, fruits, nuts, and a long series of items.

"Where are you getting the nuts from? Dorne certainly…" Princess Wera began saying condescendingly.

"The deal is done, Princess Wera. I did not wish to take trade outside of Westeros until it was a must for items like glass and myrish cloth, so the Iron Bank approached each party and made the agreements. I had a deal with the Iron bank, who is dealing with individual houses. You will not surely back out of an agreement with the Iron bank." Azalea said with sardonic patience.

Princess Wera bristled. Yes, it was not a very good idea to break faith with the Iron Bank.

"You certainly gave us all a lot of business, my lady." Lord Hightower said faintly.

Azalea gave a humble yet tight smile.

"And you gave an equal amount of trade to all the regions," Lord Lannister narrowed his eyes.

"I did not wish to show favoritism, my lord." Azalea said honestly.

"You may think Lady Azalea that your gold would win the council over, but what of your honor? Who speaks for you? Who gives you away? Who takes the onus for your …who knows what or where or who…" Princess Wera would begin.

With some support from Florents, Oakheart, Blackmont, Velayron.

Rhaegar's hands went to his sword, a gesture not missed by the Council but it was Azalea's palm that encased his that prompted him to stop, another gesture not missed by the Council.

"This is simply uncalled for. The lady has displayed more…"

"I suppose Dorne has more honor in women, the sluts…"

"Perhaps if I could speak a word," Azalea's steely voice traveled over everybody. For the first time, her eyes had fire and anger in them.

"And how are you going to assure us…you do not even have your memory?" One person barked.

"There will be silence." Lannister would be the one to say rather icily.

"Leaving aside the fact that you have no basis to accuse me of anything, I will still indulge this trail of thought. I understand that people will not believe my word despite my conduct here because I lost my memories. How can I know I retained my honor if I do not remember? Firstly, the line of Gwenyth is a line of female dragonlords that are sworn from birth to be with one man and very selective about the men they choose to be with. Secondly, when I was found in Dragonstone, I was given a rather thorough examination by the Maester because of my bodily injuries. My honor was rather intact. If anybody is of the mind, that I would have betrayed my honor or the ritual because it demands piousness, then I also underwent regular examinations to see if my wounds were healing properly at Red Keep. I will allow the Council to obtain the records from the citadel and prospective Maesters but I demand that only ladies of the Council see it. Or you can fling a septa on me. And if I hear another word that remotely questions my honor, you will meet my blade."

"And mine," Brandon Stark said.

"And Mine" Arthur seconded.

"And mine," Hightower echoed.

"And mine," Whent chimed.

"And mine" Lord Blount affirmed.

And several others right until Rhaegar who added in his iron tones, "And mine."

"There will be no such examination. It is beneath the Council to frame such baseless accusations." Arryn said scathingly, "Lady Azalea's conduct has been stellar. There is no basis on which she would be questioned on that end. Need I remind everyone what the lady did for House Swann and House Blount, and House Reed. Every member of court has vouched for her character. All the members of the small Council, Tywin Lannister, Lady Swann, Lord Crakehall, Heir Lannister, all six kingsguard, House Reed, House Stark."

Tywin Lannister, Rickard Stark, Olenna Tyrell, the Blackfish… all murmured ayes and added support.

"And she has followed the Valyrian codes of courtships down to the letter, for those who are not aware of them. And simply put, I would like any Westerosi noble lady who is contending to be the Queen to go through the same scrutiny Lady Azalea is undergoing." Hightower would inform them succinctly.

That silenced Wera. Elia's fragile health would not withstand here.

Suddenly Valor towered over the pavilion and the Council grew afraid, Azalea spoke spoke to him in dragontongue and Valor hissed back.

"Someone is missing you, "Azalea said and Valor opened his wings, his she dragon flew straight at him.

"Gwendolyn," Rhaegar's delight outweighed his irritation.

"You said there were no alive dragons apart from yours in the dragonpit Lady Azalea,"Lord Lannister said finally.

"There were none then, I have eggs. I was not about to give King Aerys a better means of burning things. I love my dragons. They are my comrades, not tools for a tyrant." Azalea responded back.

"She can speak now," Azalea told Rhaegar, "She is saying that you smell like home,"

"You can speak to the dragons," Rickard Stark was astonished.

"The line of Gwenyth and Serpens can, so yes, I inherited the ability. That is why I have a dearer bond with them." Azalea agreed.

"Parlor tricks," Princess Wera said.

Rhaegar had just about had it with her.

Azalea hissed to Valor who flew off and returned with a Donrish flag and placed it beside Princess Wera and then playfully hissed a little

Princess Wera suddenly had a prominent pallor.

"He is playing, your highness. He does not burn people, I have taught him better." Azalea simply said, "Go back Valor."

Valor flew away.

The Council was astonished.

"How many eggs do you have my lady?" It was Lord Arryn who asked.

"Enough," She simply said, "If my part is done, may I be excused?" She then hissed to Gwendolyn who jumped on her arm immediately, but after pecking at Rhaegar's ear.

She was excused and she left.

"That dragon is bonded to you, Crown Prince Rhaegar?" Lord Lannister asked.

Rhaegar nodded, "She hatched in my arms."

"You say she?" Lord Hightower murmured, "Isn't it too young.."

Rhaegar shook his head, "Lady Azalea has several books from before the doom that settle the debate. Gwen is a she-dragon."

"Did you offer her the crown for dragons?" Hoster Tully asked.

"I would be dead if I had. Azalea's dragons are not bargaining chips, Lord Tully." Rhaegar said wryly, "And she certainly did not agree to the betrothal because I am the Crown Prince. We would have been wed long ago if that were the case and she would not have had to go through the unjust humiliation this Council put her through. My father wanted the betrothal rather immediately. She is lady of grace and courage and she took all of your commentary and questioning in stride but I am taken aback by the lack of decorum that was put forth here. Rest assured, regardless of your decision on crowning me, I warn you if you insult her or our courtship any further, there will be fire and blood." His voice was iron by the end.

There were acknowledging and appreciative nods all over.

Rhaegar had already noted the people who insulted Azalea. Dorne had been expected but Princess Wera had taken it too far.

They gave him the crown regardless.

His father was exiled to Dragonstone as a semi-prisoner. He could choose between that or the wall. The small Council of his father was disbanded. The coronation was in ten days and every Lord would be travelling directly to King's landing from Harrenhall. Most would be staying in order to attend the wedding.

They announced it that night.

"All hail King Rhaegar, first of his name, long may he reign!"

He only half-listened to the cheering and only half saw the people who were kneeling. His eyes were looking for Azalea because this meant nothing without her, would not have happened without her.

He spotted her in the crowd beside Arthur, looking tired but proud.

"Congratulations," She mouthed.

"I love you," He mouthed back.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long absence. The people who have been my readers would know, but chronic migraine and accompanying things suck. It makes me disappear off the face of planet for sometimes.**

 **Thank you lifeconfused again for being excellent and utterly more accountable than I have been. This story would not be what it is without them and their excellent betaeing.**

 **Enjoy! Also, happy first episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Armies returned back to their respective places. Lords travelled in cohorts to the capital.

His father had been imprisoned in his wheelhouse. He had attempted mauling people and nearly mauled a servant. There were tantrums but now that he was not a king, people could hold him down.

Azalea had been offered several wheelhouses considering she had arrived in Dragonstone on Valor but she had declined.

She had taken a destrier and rode alongside him and Arthur.

The Martells had wanted to leave for Dorne but Rhaegar had reminded them of the fealty they owed him at the coronation.

So they were grudgingly traveling apart from the royal battalions, which Rhaegar did not mind.

Tywin Lannister was still the interim hand. The man did know how to run the country. And the council had named Jon Arryn Master of Laws until he could decide his own until the coronation as King's landing would see a rather large influx of people for the coronation and the wedding.

When the coronation was over he would run through the names that he and Azalea had thought of for appointments to the council. He had sent a raven ahead to his mother along with ravens to the Grand Maester and the Kingsguard to expect a rather large party.

The first stop was halfway to Maidenpool.

Azalea had remained with the royal party. She had been given handmaidens from a brigade of the ones of other houses. Her tent was with the royal battalions but so were the tents of Ashara Dayne and Helena Whent. It would have been improper otherwise.

She had a rucksack of her armor, breeches, tunics, and a clock which is what she wore. Ashara had lent her a nightgown but Azalea had refused daydresses instead riding in her tunic and breeches. Part of her luggage would be waiting for her at Maindenpool courtesy of the Iron Bank, shipped right when she flew off on her dragon.

She told him later that she did not like wearing other people's clothes. He did not really mind and while the idea had raised brows the whole of two days, most people had heeded his warning and mentioned nothing. Rhaegar did not really see the fuss. Her cloak hid everything anyway.

She and Ashara got along rather well. Helena's exuberance seemed to startle Azalea a bit but it did not become very apparent. Helena did not get why she would not just travel in the wheelhouse with them.

Azalea and he had exchanged rather flighty looks with each other. He had wanted to comfort her so badly after the council but there had been no time or privacy. People, the realm, nobles, his father, everything needed attention.

They had spent time with each other because he had somewhat insisted on her input in places but there were just so many people around. He did not want to give people reasons to talk about her honor.

She had been brilliant. He had given her apologetic looks, several of them, but all had been met with an assuring smile. When he was discussing things for too long with a number of lords, Dayne had brought him supper.

At his questioning look, Dayne merely whispered in his ear, "Lady Azalea insisted."

The pattern had repeated itself on all other days.

So, today he was determined to spend time with her. They had left Maidenpool two days ago. Her luggage had arrived. There were a couple of trunks only. The rest would arrive in King's Landing. But yes, Azalea had taken to wearing what she called riding dresses. The skirt was split in between to make for comfortable astride riding. Rhaegar had seen it while they traveled to Summerhall but he had not realized how different it was until he saw Ashara gushing about it to Arthur, who did not get why Ashara and other ladies were flummoxed by them.

It was more graceful and dignified. Her skirts did not climb up at all. It was also much more comfortable. Arthur summarized for him later when Rhaegar asked him why he looked peekish. Apparently, that dress solved all the problems that southern woman had with riding.

That day Azalea had accepted the invitation of Olenna Tyrell and had traveled with her in the wheelhouse.

They were done setting camp and dinner was being stoked when Rhaegar sought out Azalea to be told by Arthur that Valor had arrived some time past and Azalea had taken him away from the camp. He was not sure which direction.

But then they heard singing in the sweetest, most moving voice somewhere which made people wonder.

"It sounds like maiden herself," He heard a knight of Vale say.

"If only the seven knew High Valyrian, good ser," Rhaegar absent-mindedly said, then took Darry and Whent and they traipsed around in the woods following Azalea's voice.

She sat by a pond, rubbing her hands on Valor's scales as she sang a song.

He had his chance so he asked Whent and Darry to stay behind in the trees.

She stopped singing abruptly as she heard his footsteps.

He immediately went and sat next to her, "You have half the camp falling in love with your voice, my lady."

"Was I that loud?" She looks rather concerned with a small flush.

"I did not hear anyone complaining." Rhaegar simply said, meeting her eyes honestly.

Their eyes met and both of them did not look away from each other for some time until Valor shifted and said something which made Azalea roll her eyes and she hissed back.

At Rhaegar's questioning look, she just shook her head but then Valor hissed even more insistently.

"He clearly wants me to know what he is saying." Rhaegar said pointedly.

Azalea pursued her lips in irritation and shook her head, "He is just being a dragon."

He raised his brow and she finally relented with a sigh, "He says that you have not paid adequate attention to me as your mate. He is offended on my behalf. It is stupid. He is a dragon, he does not understand noble obligations."

"Actually, I happen to rather agree with him." Rhaegar said, reaching for her hand. She did not pull away but looked at him in surprise but then said, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Rhaegar. It is a given that people need your time. You cannot spend all your time with me."

"But I could have spent some, especially considering we have not seen other in nearly two moons." Rhaegar said.

There was conflict on her face but then she admitted, "I missed you."

Rhaegar turned to face her and pulled both her hands to make her do the same and she moved but she would not meet his eyes.

"I missed you more than I thought I would and considering I thought I would wither away without you, I would say that it was not very pleasant." Rhaegar said gently and leaned to make their foreheads meet.

She flushed a little more. It was strange that she still did that but Rhaegar had always loved them a little too much.

"I owe you an apology." He said next.

"It is alright, I said it was not a..." She shook her head.

But he cradled her face, "Not for not spending time, but for what happened in the council and not even comforting you after that. It was unjust and horrible and I am extremely wroth over it but I cannot imagine what you went through. Your determination there was beyond words but I know it is easier to present strength than feel it. No one will ever question your honor; much less dishonor you so again without consequence." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Tears welled in her eyes again, "I thought it would not bother me so much after what they said about me in my own world. People are fickle, they need fodder. I expected it to a certain extent. But I…I was on my best conduct…but the fact was that they questioned me because I do not have a family, no one to speak for me. Will I simply be assumed to be honorless because I am an orphan, because I was unfortunate enough to lose my parents?" Her voice broke a little.

"You have a family and I will always speak for you, Azalea. I would have cut them down, consequences forgotten, if you had not stopped me." Rhaegar said, wiping away her tears, "But yes, it was wretched of them to do that. I did not expect Princess Wera to be so embittered or Lord Tully to be so crass. He has daughters younger than you, what was he thinking. I made sure that they knew it was not acceptable. And I will not let those comments simply remain. They will pay for it." He said, kissing her hair and pulling her into an embrace, "You were so brave and so elegant. I am so proud of you. I am so grateful to you. I was so close to abdicating the throne to put stop to that farce…"

She made a noise of protest.

"And I knew that you would not like that so I did not interfere. But I am really not happy that you went through that. Let me make it up to you?" Rhaegar said.

"You don't need to." Her muffled voice came. Her face was buried in his chest and she seemed as loath to move away as he was.

"I don't think I could actually, but I was thinking we could take the wheelhouse tomorrow and play cywasse and just be with each other. Sure, there would be Ashara and Lady Whent and a couple of the Kingsguards but…and I will play the harp for you tonight. You must sit with me, if I have to handle the advances of Lady Florent or any other lady one more time I am going to ask Valor to burn me. They are rather afraid of you so I hope to be spared." He said.

The last one had her laughing lightly, "I don't know Rhaegar. It is rather entertaining to see you flap when they corner you."

"But you promised to protect me, my lady. I demand that protection." Rhaegar insisted.

"Then you shall have it," She met his eyes. There was a smile on her face now, and she raised her head and kissed his forehead.

"I regret bringing Darry now. Oswald would tease me forever if I ravaged your lips and I could take that but Ser Darry can get judgmental…" Rhaegar said.

"We can stay in an embrace," She insisted and her hold on him tightened.

"For as long as we wish." Rhaegar nodded.

"I actually have something for you, Azalea" He admitted after a few moments of silence.

She looked surprised and a little excited.

"I take it you do like presents," He teased, seeing her expression.

She glared at him.

"I could not think of anything for a long time. You have all the fineries, weapons… even wonderful dragons and books did not seem very romantic." Rhaegar shook his head.

She was about to protest but Rhaegar placed a finger on her lips and pulled out a string of moonblooms and tucked them in her hair, "I want you to know that you will always be my queen of love and beauty regardless of expectations, so the next time I crown you, you need not be so surprised."

That did it. Azalea flushed a complete red and hid her face in his chest. Rhaegar's laugh rumbled in his chest.

"It is rather endearing that you are so bold otherwise but cannot even accept flowers from me without feeling so shy," He told her.

She hit his chest with a half-hearted fist, "You are horrible." Her muffled voice came.

He laughed harder, but took her wrist and planted small kisses along it as an apology. She relaxed into his embrace once more.

They stayed there for some time, but almost simultaneously moved away from each other.

"We should head back. I dare say Ser Darry and Whent have been bored or entertained or scandalized to death." Azalea said as she glanced around at the darkening sky.

Rhaegar sighed and got on his feet and out of habit, offered her his hand. She stared at it, rolled her eyes but took it.

She hissed something to Valor and Valor hissed something back, that made her flush, but she rushed him away.

Rhaegar said, "Will I have to ask?"

"He says you will do." She said with a straight face.

"I am glad." Rhaegar simply said.

* * *

He kept his promise. He played the harp for her.

And she kept hers because she took out Gwendolyn that night and instructed her to be on his shoulders.

That kept most lords and ladies away.

But Lady Florent was rather persistent.

Gwen roared and hissed but Lady Florent seemed to rather stubbornly ignore it.

Azalea sat across the fire, with her back against a tree trunk and embroidered something. Ashara had taken it upon herself to teach Azalea, who had picked it up rather quickly.

Gwen's agitation was rather apparent because Azalea called out in a light, amused tone, "Careful my lady, she-dragons are rather territorial. She cannot flame yet but her breath is still hot enough to burn you."

"Oh no, she would love me, Lady Azalea. Perhaps a ribbon or two would look lovely with her eyes," And despite Rhaegar's strong protest, she tried to tie a ribbon around Gwen.

Gwen roared, the hot air got the ribbon on fire and then after smacking Lady Florent with her tail, she flew into Azalea's lap, who promptly petted the dragon and the dragon snuggled comfortably and started purring.

He thought he heard some rather large sniggers across the camp. To be fair, he was fighting rather hard to not laugh outright.

Lady Florent was in shock, so Rhaegar excused himself and decided that what Gwendolyn did was a brilliant strategy as Azalea's side was the safest, so he went and sat by her.

He was rather pleased to see that she was still wearing the crown of moonblooms. It had raised some brows but giving flowers was nothing short of encouraged in a courtship.

"Do you have a request my lady?" He asked her.

She paused in her embroidery and gave it a thought, then said with a smile, "Jenny of Oldstones."

That was the happier version of the story.

He nodded, picked his harp up and played

Nobody bothered them anymore. He thought he saw Lanmouth waggle his eyebrows at him, but he ignored it.

He was too ecstatic right now to bother with the impertinence.

They took the wheelhouse.

While Gwen hopped and half-flew across the room, about seven of them played a game of riddles.

Gwen returned to his shoulder, occasionally going to Azalea for food, and even let Ashara pet her for a while, all rather quietly and without fuss.

It was when they made a stop for lunch that Arthur told him that Rickard and Brandon Stark wanted an audience with Azalea and him.

They granted it. Ashara and others left. It was just Arthur, Azalea, and him when the Starks entered the wheelhouse.

"Lady Azalea, your grace. My children told me what you did for my daughter. Even though they assured me that proper gratitude was expressed, I just wanted to thank you formally as the head of the house and as Lyanna's father. She is a spirited one and the light of north. The North remembers. It will do the same for your favor." Rickard Stark said.

"It was not a favor, Lord Stark. Protecting the honor of women is not a favor, not even a duty but basic humanity. I hope she is doing well." Azalea smiled.

"Playing with the knife you gave her oh so graciously," Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Brandon, behave," Rickard Stark admonished, "Forgive him, my lady, your grace... the wolf blood runs wild in him and Lyanna."

"We do not mind, Lord Stark. Sometimes, such honesty is appreciated. We have rarity of it in south." Rhaegar said easily.

"I also had a most enlightening conversation with Howland Reed, my lady. Most people do not care for the Crannogman, afraid of their strange ways." Rickard Stark began.

"Some people would find me strange, Lord Stark. I do not think that makes me unworthy of kindness. The same goes for Lord Reed." Azalea said rather graciously.

Rickard Stark nodded, "I also thank you for speaking to Eddard. It was kind of you to do that after he questioned the truth of your words in the beginning. He told me you asked him to speak to his siblings. Something about families not being able to hold grudges…My children made up with each other, thanks to you."

Azalea just graciously nodded.

They talked some more about the north, about a wall his father had wanted to build to extend the kingdom, about winter in north.

He could tell that they had been surprised by how well informed Azalea was of things.

He liked the Starks and they liked Azalea and him. Azalea more than him but that was expected after the favor she had done for the family, and well, Azalea was rather likeable.

* * *

The time in the capital was rather busy.

His mother was not in the best shape. His father had apparently been rather cruel with her because he suspected her part in the council and Ser Selmy and Darry had stood outside the door and done nothing.

Azalea had taken over Viserys' care and had viciously lashed out against Grand Maester Pycelle for not doing his job.

His father had been shipped to Dragonstone under a selected guard.

And he was being bombarded from everywhere. Azalea had taken the role of addressing the stewards and the keep's upkeep and she even found time to advise him on things and make sure he ate.

He was so, so grateful to have her around. But it was madness all over. He could barely talk to her.

They had finally decided on the entire Small Council.

Jon Arryn would be the new Hand, Willem Darry would be the Master of Laws until they found someone better, Kevan Lannister would be Master of Coin, Lord Redwyne would be the Master of Ships.

Varys had been talked to and assured of their interest in the stability of the realm. He said he believed them because his little birds had told him of a kind lady, her cakes, her soup, her breads and her herbs. He had sworn fealty after Azalea extracted a promise for him to come to them first if they were failing the realm instead of playing games behind the back.

And he was rather good at his job. So he remained as Master of Whisperers.

And of course, Hightower remained as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Tywin Lannister was in an advisory position for a few moons as the transition occurred.

The tough thing had been asking Tywin to step down.

"Make him think it is his idea…" Azalea had said.

But a few well planted seeds later, Tywin had requested to step aside himself. Apparently, someone needed to teach Jaime the ropes of being the Lord of the Rock.

How Azalea achieved that, he never found out.

But he had accepted and offered a position to Kevan regardless, which kept the Lannisters appeased.

Of course, Azalea would be on the Small Council. There was no question of that.

Dorne, the North and the Stormlands still did not have representation and he hoped to remedy the latter two.

But he knew little about the North and while he was keen on Jon Connington's ability, he was a bit skeptical. Arthur had advised him to think carefully on the matter because Jon will not be impressed with the fact that he was marrying. He had somewhat of an infatuation with Rhaegar and while Rhaegar had never encouraged it, Connington had not exactly been the most grounded when it had come to Rhaegar's potential matches.

He supposed distant public interactions could be civil but he did not trust Jon in a small intimate setting until he saw him around Azalea.

He would not put Azalea through more of scrutiny, especially from someone whom he thought of as a close friend.

The Coronation happened.

It was only a week after that he found himself alone with Azalea in his solar. Tywin Lannister had just left after some going over the minute details of the wedding.

Rhaegar dropped his head on the table with a groan.

Gentle, cool hands touched his temple and he realized that Azalea was massaging them for him.

Oh my! This was wonderful. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch until the back of his head rested on her bosom. She kissed his forehead, "It will be fine soon. I know this is exhausting but in the end, things will settle and you will have normal days or as normal as days are for rulers and…"

Rhaegar opened his eyes and he saw the kind green eyes staring at him with affection, "I dream of those eyes when I troubled my lady. Sincerely, I am going crazy right now when I have you ensuring that I eat and sleep. I don't know what I would have done were I doing this on my own."

"You would have been fine," She says firmly.

He takes her hand and kisses it with a lazy smile, "I think we will have to disagree on that."

"Dowager Queen Rhaella…" Jonathan Darry announced.

Azalea shifted away from him instantly as his mother entered the room.

"Mother," He would say as Azalea did a deep curtsy.

He said as Azalea curtsied deeply.

"I will leave you two to speak." Azalea quickly said and left.

His mother was a picture of grace and sorrow. She always had been.

He stood up and went to take her hands.

"My handmaiden told me you came to see me?" She asked.

"I did, for the past few days. But you were deep in sleep. I did not wish to disturb you." Rhaegar said honestly, "How are you feeling?"

"I…I have been confused. All my life I have known duty. Now my son has deposed my husband, for good reasons and I don't understand…" She paused, "And I do not understand what my role is any longer."

"You are my mother, you are the Queen Dowager, you have Viserys. I am also sure Azalea would appreciate if you have input on the wedding and other matters. Or you could rest. You are free mother. You can do whatever you wish to." Rhaegar said gently.

"I heard Azalea took over the upkeep…and she has been looking after Viserys." His mother said.

"She did. She was rather taken aback by your condition. I had kept the previous incidents from her. The keep would be hers in a few days regardless, so we thought it was best. As for Viserys, he has been asking for both you and father. The nursemaids could not help. We have been doing what we can, Azalea more than me certainly." Rhaegar nodded.

"How are you?" His mother asked next.

"I am a little overwhelmed but Azalea has been a blessing there as well. But mostly I am happy. You are safe, Viserys will eventually be fine, the realm will not suffer and well, Azalea is here with me."

"You love her." It was a statement.

"I loved her long before she entered the court." He smiled despite himself.

"She makes you happy."

"She does; so very much." Rhaegar said.

"And she agreed to the match now?" His mother was curious.

"Azalea thought I was keen on another woman so she did not wish to bind me into a marriage I did not want. She was stalling father to give me a choice. I confessed that I wanted her, found out she returned the feelings and we got betrothed." Rhaegar admitted.

"That is good. My son must be happy." She said.

He embraced her. His mother was not doing well emotionally and physically so it was awkward and stiff but it was still his mother, and she loved him. Rhaegar took comfort in the fact.

* * *

 **Reviews: because they make me want to come back even when lava is coming out of my eyes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**One chapter courtesy of the dear old me and betaed by lifeconfused. (Send them some love alongside)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Rhaegar XI**

The Coronation largely went as expected. It was a large affair, and most houses had been pleased with his ascension.

Sunspear obviously held a grudge and Rhaegar would have to keep an eye. There were a few others, none with grudges so deep. But that was what being the king entailed.

A few houses had left, owing to the large time away from their strongholds because the tourney and the Great Council had occurred in succession.

But most others, including all the great houses but Martells had stayed back in anticipation of the royal wedding. Greyjoys had never made an appearance.

Largely, the crown meant no difference to his routine. Rhaegar's days were still filled with court meetings, resolving immediate issues of his father's rule, taking charge of the keep (though Azalea was still taking care of most of it), and start sowing seeds for the long term plans he and Azalea had.

As it happened, in their regular meeting the steward brought up the bid of royal chambers for him and Azalea. They had cleared out his father's chambers and his lady mother wanted to move out.

When he brought the steward's conundrum up with Azalea, she had a simple response, "Your mother requested a change and I accepted. She does not need more reminders,"

"I do not wish to take his rooms, or give you the room where mother…" Rhaegar said.

Azalea gave him a rather scandalized look and eventually said with some difficulty, "That is on you. We are not married yet. I am not picking out the bedchambers, it would be most inappropriate." "I will speak to the steward." He promptly said, closing the topic.

He did speak to the steward with Arthur and Whent.

"Do you have any idea of what room Lady Azalea preferred?" He asked them.

The steward, an aging son of House Farring, simply looked confused, "Didn't his grace say that he would speak to the lady?"

"I tried to. Lady Azalea is of the mind that it is unbecoming and presumptuous considering we are not yet married, nevermind that it is going to happen in a few days. But rest assured, I have been strictly warned to not bring it up with her again." Rhaegar admitted a bit sheepishly to the amusement of others.

"Do you blame her? You are not married yet Rhaegar, talking about bedchambers is highly inappropriate." Arthur pointed out.

"I realized it once she pointed it out. It is just …she is Azalea.. I did not even occur to me that it would be uncouth. Azalea had to spell it out rather directly to me." Rhaegar waved his hands.

Whent laughed heartily.

Rhaegar's friends had ridiculed him sufficiently for his lovelorn antics, that the laughter merely rolled off him. He was in love and he was not apologetic about it.

Arthur shook his head and finally took pity on him, "We could ask Ashara. I am sure she would have a good idea. Lady Azalea also seems to trust Ashara's judgment on aesthetics."

"What do you have in mind, your grace? I can produce a list of all the chambers and we could perhaps take your and Lady Azalea's preferences once we get to know them into account to make a decision and make adjustments accordingly." Steward Farring offered.

Ashara did have ideas.

Azalea loved hearths and windows. She also disliked smaller spaces or lower ceilings and too big or tall rooms. She preferred it intimate. She was partial to somber, pastel colors or rich, dark colors as opposed to something too bright. She also would likely like to have a working table or a bookstand because she kept scribbling notes with quills. She liked loveseats and couches. She also suggested that a view of the sea and open skies would be better and if there was an accompanying terrace, even more so. Azalea also had a love for plants and flowers, so perhaps something could be planted on the terrace. She also preferred warmth, though did not mind cold too much.

"Only the King's chambers have two hearths." Whent said.

"That is out of question. But I rather like the sound of those preferences. Do you have something in mind?" He asked the steward.

"There is a set of rooms, your grace. They suit well to everything Lady Ashara had in mind. They have been maintained but have sparse things for they are almost never occupied. The suite by itself is rather large. It has a good sized solar, a rather good seating room, even a small nursery, a massive balcony and bathchambers and dressing rooms. Each room has a single hearth but there is a firepit that runs in the walls so that could be lit if needed. The major problem and the only reason it is unoccupied is that it has only one bedchamber." Steward Farring looked apologetic.

"Prepare those rooms, my lord." Rhaegar said easily.

The Steward was surprised. Arthur was too. Whent had a smug smile.

Ashara looked a little confused.

"Lady Ashara, can I impeach on your time and request you to see to the furnishings. You can run your best selections through me, but I do not have the time to go hunting for the most appropriate things at the moment. And I would really like Azalea to be comfortable."

Ashara brightened up and nodded in response.

* * *

That very evening Azalea requested a private word from him. Rhaegar suggested they go for a walk. They had little time together on most days.

Azalea looked tense and her forehead was creased, like something was wrong.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He asked, "Did someone say something?"

"No, no," She shook her head, "I just have something on my mind."

Rhaegar directed them towards Godswoods because the dense cover ensured privacy., Arthur and Hightower remained outside to guard whereas he and Azalea walked towards the large oak which had been categorized as the heart tree

"Tell me, Azalea." He asked after she wringed her hands for nearly two minutes, holding her arms gently.

"I should have spoken to you about this before. Only, I did not realize until the ladies met today and started talking about…It is late but not too late and you can call off the wedding if you must."

"I am not calling off the wedding…" Rhaegar protested, "Nothing you could say will make me call off the wedding."

"Not even the talk of heirs," She shot back gravely. .

Her womb was fine. He knew that. And she was fond of children, she wanted a family. He knew that. They had even spoken about the prophecy for a bit when they were still in denial of their love. He had ended up promising her that he would not mold his children into tools of the prophecy regardless of whom he married. Rhaegar was not known to go back on his word, so he did not understand what she could be referring to.

But before he could ask, she was already speaking, "I have told you that my world was rather advanced than here simply because it was a lot ahead in time. While it was common for woman to get pregnant at a younger age until a few years ago, and it is still in some areas of the world, the consensus among doctors, our healers or maesters was largely that women under the age of 18 were not physically mature enough to carry children. It was the root cause of mortality of children and mothers and a big contributer to miscarriages and stillbirths. They discouraged it so much that they created laws to protect lives. . So, keeping that in mind, I do not wish to be with a child at least four to five moons after I am 18. I will not put us through that. I will not go through that. I am only a few moons past 17 right now…and I know as King you need heirs as the ladies kept insinuating today but...I can't. I refuse to yield to a practice that I know is going to cause more harm."

That was not something that Rhaegar expected, but it cleared the situation a bit.

"I am hurt that you think so little of me and of my love towards you." Rhaegar began softly, "We will have children when we think we are ready, not just physically but emotionally." He pressed a kiss on her forehead, "There are options. There is moontea, we could delay in cons—"

Azalea interrupted with a shake of her head immediately, "No moontea. It is an abortive; it harms the womb. And we do not have to delay. I have the recipe of a very safe potion that my world used. I have the necessary things for it. I just did not wish for you to enter the marriage without knowing or accepting this…it is your decision too." She trailed off, her hands still wringing, her eyes wrought with worry.

He took her lips then. She needed reassurance. She needed to know that he loved her. She responded back with equal ardor..

"Then, there is no problem at all. I wish you would not doubt my affections so much, Azalea." He peppered her face with kisses before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss again.

"I…it seems like a dream sometimes." She confessed.

"For me too." He admitted, "But thank you for speaking to me about it instead of wilting away. I want you to know that I will always hear you. Your troubles are mine."

"We are not married yet Rhaegar," She said, even as she leaned against his heart..

"A mere formality," he would say, "My heart is yours with or without a ceremony."

"You say such sweet things," She chided half-heartedly.

"You inspire sweetness, my love." Rhaegar played along, the endearment falling from his lips naturally.

"Stop it, you will make me cry." She insisted.

"That won't do. We can't have you crying for the rest of our lives. I doubt I could let go of sweet words." He teased.

"I love you." She murmured in a moment, rather softly.

"As I love you." He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

A week before the wedding, his mother raised the issue of Azalea's bride price.

He said that he had not given it a thought, that it simply had not occurred to him. In truth, he knew Azalea would not appreciate being given a bride price but he did not voice it.

He did not want his mother and Azalea to have a conflict because of his interference..

His mother had just been looking for an opportunity to be useful and so something , so she promptly took care of that and offered up a parchment to Azalea.

It almost came to a conflict when Azalea simply took a look at it and said, "I cannot accept that."

"Is it too less? Would you ask for more? What portions are unacceptable?" His mother was offended.

"You misunderstand me, your grace. Bride prices are given to families of brides as compensation for uprooting their daughters. I am alone and marriage is not uprooting me. If we have to be technical, it is giving me a family so the point of a price is moot." Azalea gently explained.

Thank god, she had a good head for diplomacy. This was a rather good argument. Of course, his mother was not going to yield so easily.

"But it is tradition. You must accept it. Buy what you want dresses, jewels.." His mother insisted, getting riled up.

Azalea argued some more to his mother's chagrin and eventually Azalea pursued her lips and there was a frown but she nodded.

She later told Ashara who told Arthur who told him that she did not wish to make the queen more agitated. She deserved some peace and control. And if Azalea had to swallow her pride for it, so be it.

He loved her.

He loved her even when she ideated about how it was idiotic to have a dowry and a bride price together, even apart from her ideological preferences.

"They just cancel each other out, Rhaegar!" Azalea threw her hands in the air.

* * *

When they were deciding the guards and their positions in the wedding with the Kingsguard, something else came up.

He had wanted Arthur near the dais of the sept. He was not predicting trouble, but he trusted Arthur the most.

"I cannot, Rhaegar. You will have to find another guard." Arthur said quickly.

"But you are a Kingsguard…where do you have to be?" Darry would say.

"Because I will be with the bride, and then standing in as her family. Lady Azalea requested me to walk her down the aisle and give her away and I agreed. So, you can remove a guard from her retinue and place him where you wished to place me." Arthur supplied, his eyes meeting Rhaegar's.

There was a bit of silence as everyone considered the news.

They proceeded normally after Rhaegar nodded. He would speak about it later with Arthur.

"I was surprised too when she asked me." Arthur told him when he was walking Rhaegar to his chambers..

"I am more surprised that you agreed. Your sense of duty usually comes in the way. I am a servant of the crown and all that…" Rhaegar said easily.

"She is rather persuasive," Arthur said, looking rather uncomfortable, "She told me that you two would be heartbroken and this wedding would not have happened if I had not tried to do what I did. It ended in an ultimatum that no one would walk her down the aisle except me. "

"I am glad. I agree with her, you deserve the honor. And she deserves someone who knows her and respects her to give her away." Rhaegar told him sincerely.

* * *

In his next meeting with the Master of Whisperers and the Kingsguard on security, Varys slipped him another news, "She met with all the Lords Paramount today."

"On her own, that is out of character for her." Arthur said.

"What is it Varys? You can stop being coy," Rhaegar's iron tone made an appearance. He could sense that Varys was trying to stir things up. He hated games for no reason.

"Lady Azalea wanted to open a soup kitchen for the poor in all the major cities and castles for a sennight in celebration of your wedding. Now, in addition to that, she wished to bear the cost of food for all orphanages across the realm for next 2 moons. She spent all the gold from her bride price and distributed it evenly as per each region's need. She said the lords cannot be feasting as the children starve. It would have been an ill omen. It was accepted by everyone. They will send instructions over raven and Lady Azalea will pay the entire cost here." Varys informed.

They gaped.

Rhaegar was flummoxed, "Every time I think she won't catch me off my guard anymore, she goes and does something…"

He suddenly realized why Varys had brought it up. This could create problems even if Azalea was well-intentioned. He could not help but shake his head, "Make sure my mother does not hear of it, at least for a few moons. We can't help if the lords talk but…"

"Lady Azalea also requested that if possible, she would like her name to be under wraps. She did not wish for people to expect excess generosity from the crown through her association." Varys also supplied. "Thinks of everything, doesn't she?" Martell said.

"I hope that was not mockery, Prince Martell?" He asked with a touch of coldness. He had not forgiven his sister for what she did to Azalea.

"It was a compliment, your grace." Martell replied immediately, "I understand that you would be disinclined to agree after what Wera did but I apologized to Lady Azalea already on behalf of Dorne. I did not think my sister was capable of that. It was uncalled for, especially after I personally vouched for Lady Azalea in my ravens."

Rhaegar simply nodded, accepting it.

It was later that Rhaegar realized that Varys had not wanted Azalea's generosity to go unnoticed by him. Varys liked her and would ensure that she got credit where it was due. Rhaegar took solace in the fact that there were others beside himself who were looking out for her.

* * *

His dinner table usually comprised of his friends and Azalea & her ladies in waiting, Ashara and Helena.

Four nights before the wedding, Azalea was absent. It was uncharacteristic.

Ashara quickly informed him that Azalea was not feeling up for dinner.

Rhaegar easily accepted it. Azalea was overworking and stretching herself too far lately, a night's rest would do her good.

"Yes, she did look rather ill after the tea with ladies today…" Helena shot in with some enjoyment.

He picked up on the tone and realized that there was more to the story.

He looked piercingly at Ashara, who swallowed and said, "The ladies were telling about how several men of the court are looking forward to the bedding ceremony."

Rhaegar immediately clenched his fists, pushed away his plate and began marching towards Azalea's bedchambers. He had it with gossip mongers who seemed to fuel the distance between Azalea and him.

He called Arthur on his way out, knowing Arthur was probably already following.

* * *

Rhaegar knocked on Azalea's door in Maegor's Holdfast rapidly.

She opened it. She was in a nightdress and housecost, her hair in a messy bun. She did not look pleased.

"Rhaegar, there are four days to our wedding. You cannot be visiting me at night…" She began saying.

"Arthur is chaperoning," He said quickly. Arthur stood good ten yards away from them, so that he would not hear things but he remained in clear line of sight.

"I told Ashara I was tired. Or can I not have a night's peace as well?" She said rather bluntly. She seemed determined to not speak with him.

He grasped her hands, "It won't happen. I won't let it. The bedding, I know you are upset…"

She did not say anything or pull her hands, but she looked away.

Rhaegar continued to speak quickly and firmly, "I swear I would have talked to you about it before but I have not attended many weddings. It completely slipped my mind that the bedding ceremony is a ritual and what a ghastly proceeding it can be. I would have warned you to expect talk from the ladies and I would have assured you that I will not allow it. I will not put you through it. I won't ask this of you of ever. I apologize that this comes late and after you were already distressed."

Some tension loosened in her shoulders and she sighed, the coldness in her eyes seeping away, "It is a humiliating act, Rhaegar. Being bare may not mean much for a man, but…"

He squeezed her hand to show his support.

"With other men tearing your clothes off, touching you…and the way the ladies talked. It is molestation…it is…disturbing…I," Azalea's tone was vehement and filled with angered despair.

"It won't happen. A lot of people sneak away before the feast. We can do that. Or we can stand down and tell them that we won't have it. Whatever you prefer, I will stand with you and talk for you. Just don't be upset and angry. And as for the men who have been talking crassly, I will get Varys to get me their names. I would…"

"You cannot take the tongue off of every man who talks like that. You will be left with but a few men in this kingdom then…" Azalea shook her head at what may seem like a childish appeasement.

"You have given up enough for me, enough of your ideals, enough of your respect and honor, enough of everything that you have to offer, Azalea. I have realized that in our relationship, all I have done is take, and take. If there is anything I can give you for your honor or your happiness, I will, even it means I have to depopulate the men or reeducate them…" Rhaegar said firmly.

"It is not like you have forcibly taken things, Rhaegar. I gave them to you willingly." She said, her tone softer, her eyes bearing more affection.

"I want to give you all that I have with all my heart, I just don't know what could I give you…" Rhaegar mumbled.

"All my life I have wanted to love and be loved. I have wanted a family, someone to call my own, and someone whom I could be myself with, someone who would see me and not my titles ...As long as you promise me that, you can take everything from me." Azalea told him seriously.

That he could do.

"I promise," He said with a solemn smile, "I promise to love and care for you, and try in every way to be worthy of your love. I promise to be your shield and sword, the shoulder you can fall back on, the ears you can always count on, the arms you can always retreat to, the words that will comfort you. I promise to be the best protector when you need one, I promise to always root for you and to be your side when you fight your own battles. I promise to never ever ask something of you that defies your personhood. I promise to be whatever you need, a worthy comrade, partner, friend, lover, father to our children and more. I promise to be yours above everything."

Azalea looked shocked but very, very touched. He could see that.

"Do you think Arthur would tell on us?" She asked in a rather emotional voice.

"I think I can convince him not to," He gently said and he found his arms full of Azalea and her sweet scent. He tucked her under his shoulder before buring his nose in her hair."We were not supposed to say our wedding vows until our wedding. It is two days, Rhaegar. Must you tug at my heart so…" She said, sniffling.

"I would not have been able to say them in the sept." He gently replied, "And I will not have you think that I don't consider you an equal in this. Anything to ease you here, anything to make you happy." He gently pressed his lips on her hair.

"Well, I am happy. Thank you for coming. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for your promise. I will hold you to them." She said.

"I won't have it any other way." Rhaegar said.

There was a gentle cough from Arthur.

"I think we might be pushing it." He said and Azalea reluctantly pulled away from him. He still kept grasping her hands, but she slipped her dainty fingers off too.

She was knotting her fingers in what Rhaegar had judged to be a telltale sign. She wanted to say something but she was a little conflicted about how he would take it.

"I will see you at the altar, my lady." He told her finally when she did not say anything.

She nodded shyly, then wringed her hands a little more and then finally said, "Rhaegar, I am glad that the sky opened and I fell down. It is the best thing fate could have done to me."

He wanted to take her in his arms and…but Arthur chose that moment to clang his sword in impatience. So Rhaegar did do anything but level her with a smoldering gaze, turn around and leave.

* * *

He was not allowed to see Azalea for the next couple of days and she wasn't allowed to venture out of her chambers at all. He missed her presence terribly.

But he remained true to his promise. He informed Jon Arryn, Tywin Lannister and his mother without a preamble or explanation, "There would be no bedding ceremony."

It seemed like his mother might have protested but when Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister simply nodded, she did not say a word.

The chambers he had requested were also ready. he went to examine them right away.

The day after would be spent in moving his things and the over morrow was the wedding.

They were beautiful chambers, intimate, breathable, homely and yet very decorous.

The seating room had plush chairs and small tables and myrish rugs with lots of cushions and pillows. In fact, they had managed to arrange a small metal pit for fires in the center. There was also a hearth at the side.

The solar was accommodating and right now, had two equal sized desks, side by side.

The bedchamber, though single, was a little larger than his previous rooms. A large window offset the entire room and there was a setee right underneath it, perfect to sit and indulge in the view of Black water bay.

There was a scribing table and several shelves for books. There were tapestries, not of dragons or hunts or war but nature; trees and mountains and valleys and rivers.

The color theme of the entire room was earthy, warm colors. There was little spattering of Targaryen red and black but it was not very apparent.

There was a large canopied bed at the side. The bed he would be sharing with Azalea for the rest of his days.

He knows his decision for a single bedchamber had surprised people. But he could not imagine not sleeping with her when both of them could not be reprimanded for it.

He knew that bedchambers were also separate because women were supposed to be visited for marital rights. Azalea was no breeding mare. He would not have it that way.

He also knew that differences in marriages and a place to retreat to be away from each other was must. But he had already promised Azalea his arms and he never would want her to hate him so that she would not wish to sleep in the same room as him.

He liked the chambers. He could see them spending the rest of their life there.

A little ajar to the side was a nursery. It was not furnished yet and will not be until Azalea was expecting.

And finally the balcony was wondrous, not probably the largest but Ashara had managed to procure quite a good number of flowers and plants.

He gave his compliments to Steward Farring and thanked Ashara profusely.

Probably because he had seen their bed and imagined their life around it, for the first time he could not shake off thoughts about Azalea's softness, her every feature. Desire rocked through him.

It is not like he had not desired her before or pictured her in intimate settings. It was just that he usually returned from them via self control.

And even when he eventually managed to cajole his body into sleep, he saw dreams filled with her and woke up in morning with soiled breeches.

He did not really mind it. If he had to lose control like this, he was happy that it was Azalea who did it.

Besides, there was only a day until the wedding and another until the wedding night. He could be patient.

* * *

On the eve of the wedding, Rhaegar sat examining the wedding cloak he intended to cloak Azalea with and the crown she would wear as the queen.

He had not wanted to use his mother's cloak. He did not like the idea of emulating anything from that marriage, so he had commissioned a different one. It was the cloak in which he had received his knighthood, altered just a bit.

It was a beautiful thing, not foreboding but regal. It was Myrish silk and the dragons were embroidered rather fancifully. He had also taken the pleasure of adding rubies to the dragons, just like his Black Armor and his tunic for the wedding. She was not just marrying into Targaryens, she was marrying him. He knew he did not own her, he did not wish to slave her, but he felt strongly about forging a personal connection with her in the ceremony.

The crown was white gold with purple colored gems making up eyes of intricate three-headed golden dragons, a nod to his eyes as well as Valor's. He had considered adding Targaryen colors to the mix but had ultimately decided against it. Azalea deserved to shine beyond her identity as a Targaryen bride.

Rhaegar had ever expected to experience such ecstasy at the thought of his nuptials but he knew he would with baited breath until Azalea walked to him in the sept tomorrow.

* * *

 **It takes a while to churn out good material especially when it is end of semester. I had presumed that the GOT season would inspire me. It didn't.**

 **Considering how divided the opinions are, I won't make my known. But take a guess?**

 **Also fibromylagia sucks. Chronic illness sucks. Migraines have always sucked. *end rant***

 **Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see. Chronic illness has been progressively making it worse for me. But I got enough messages and reviews in the past week for me to update this, so here you go.**

 **A very Merry Christmas to everybody. Consider this a present for being a kind and consistent community.**

 ** **For lifeconfused, to getting this story where it is today and making my editing better.  
****

 **Note: This is unBetaed so any mistakes are my own.**

 ** _Edit: Now betaed by lifeconfused. Hallelujah._**

* * *

 **Arthur I**

The day of the royal wedding was nerve-racking for him. He could not imagine what Rhaegar or Lady Azalea was going through.

His best friend, and King, was getting married. He knew how much this meant to Rhaegar, who had been resigned to the idea of a loveless, political match. Rhaegar also had a strange acceptance of it. Some of the reconciliation was a courtesy of Royal expectations but as his steadfast companion, Arthur knew that Rhaegar would have done anything for the Prince that was Promised, and the Prophecy.

Arthur had been wary at first. Seeing Azalea for the first time, and recognizing her Valyrian roots had been a bit unsettling. He knew that betrothal talks with Sunspear were going on and while the Prince was not happy and resigned to the situation, it was still a bit more predictable than adding a Valyrian lady to the mix.

Today, he was glad that she happened.

The prophecy was in a backdrop. How had she convinced him? How her words had gone through to him? Arthur had mulled on it for long before realizing that it was simply because Rhaegar loved her and trusted her counsel above everyone. Azalea had proven to be reliable, trustworthy, kind, ferocious... Arthur never wondered why Rhaegar was so taken by her.

Bless the seven, instead of a political match, Rhaegar was now marrying someone he dearly loved and someone who loved him back. Lady Azalea had gone through enough to persevere through the betrothal and match. She had gone through enough to ensure Rhaegar's safety and happiness.

He hoped things went well today. The wedding would be a linchpin in things to come.

He decided to check on Rhaegar before heading over towards the bridal party. Rhaegar was not alone. Jon Connington had been unable to come but everyone else was there; Whent, Lanmouth, Mooton and unsurprisingly Ser Hightower. As the Lord Commander, Rhaegar was his primary charge now.

Rhaegar looked pristine of course. Silk tunic in his house colors, a rather resplendently embroidered and bejeweled one. It was red with black trimmings and a black embroidered center within which the 3 headed Targaryen red dragon was embedded with onyx eyes. His silvery hair was tucked into his crown. The crown was newly crafted because Rhaegar had not wanted to wear his Father's. Arthur bet that it matched the one meant for Azalea.

His sword hung at his side and he was a picture of royal grace and strength.

But Arthur could tell that Rhaegar was having a hard time settling his nerves. Arthur passed him a flagon of Arbor Gold and gave an understanding nod as he leaned against the wall beside Rhaegar. Others were already huddled on the other side of the room to eat the breakfast that had arrived.

Rhaegar took a swig and returned it, "I keep wondering if Valor would fly down to the sept and take her away before…"

Arthur interjected firmly, "Valor does not control her, Rhaegar. The lady promised you something. I think she is rather good at keeping her promises."

Rhaegar took one look at him and nodded with an understanding sigh.

* * *

Arthur made for Lady Azalea's rooms. There were a couple of formalities before she took the wheelhouse to the Great Sept of Baelor.

He knew that apart from Ashara, Alerie Tyrell, Helena Whent and Jeyne Swann were also inside.

He knocked and luckily, it was Ashara who opened the door.

"Oh Arthur, she looks magnificent, ethereal. I wish I only looked half as beautiful as she does in her wedding dress…" Ashara said as she opened the door further to let him enter the rooms.

The chambers were filled with handmaidens, bustling about.

"What are you saying Ashara? You are bea—" He started to protest but it died when he saw Azalea, standing on a stool as someone adjusted the lower hem of her gown.

Ashara was right. He had seen his share of beautiful women and he knew Azalea Sage Lightbringer was probably one of the most beautiful that he had ever seen.

But today, her beauty was unparalleled even by her standards.

She had a snug off-shoulder bodice with quarter sleeves, which flared into a rather full white skirt emphasizing her womanly body. The whole dress was embroidered over and covered with Myrish lace. The skirt was embroidered all over with the motif of flying dragons. And there was a light shimmer to the whole thing.

He knew there was probably more to the dress, things his warrior eyes missed. But she was beautiful.

The dress did wonders for her slender neck and her complexion. Her high cheekbones glowed. Her green eyes shone. Her hair fell in lush, soft waves.

She wore minimal jewelry. A golden hair ornament studded with yellow gemstones weaved into her braids.

She gave him a questioning, nervous look, "Will I pass as a royal bride?"

"My lady, I don't have words…" He said as the woman around reassured her that she had nothing to worry about.

She was probably the most beautiful bride Westeros had ever seen including every Targaryen woman that had ever been born.

And he knew those declarations were not even flattery or hyperboles.

She was completely ready. All that was left was her maiden cloak. It was traditionally tied by the man giving her away. Today, that charge fell to Arthur.

Two handmaidens presented the cloak to him. It was a strange golden cloth. Ashara told him at his puzzled look that it was Myrish weaving interlaced with pure spun gold. Very, very extravagant in its make.

He took a look at the cloak. It was simple in design apart from its golden thread and Myrish weaving.

Five sigils were at the top and in the center, in a spiral were words in High Valyrian. Because there are five periods in between, he assumed that they are her house words. All of the embroideries are in white.

He asked her what each symbol was and the corresponding house names because he did not recognize any and as he was giving her away, he should know the importance of her legacies.

"The colors gold and white are of Serpens. It outranks the others. From left to right the symbols belong to Serpens, Gwenyth, Peverall, Potter, and Black. They are arranged in order of importance and my primacy in their inheritance. They are all ancient Valyrian symbols. Ouroboros, a wisdom branch, the symbol of Hallows, a winged horse and a mooncalf. The center part is house words." She tells him softly.

She was nervous and unlike Rhaegar, she did not even have an outlet just yet. She would not show weakness in front of these ladies. They were only here because she is their future queen except for Ashara. Quite astute of her, but the astuteness does not surprise him. So far, she had been astute in not just trusting people but in everything.

He knew how reassuring house words can be, so he asked, "What are your house words, my lady?"

She began saying them as accepted proverbs, "Serpens: Triumph comes from skill and valor. Gwenyth: Divine wisdom is just persistent learning…" As she spoke, her voice got stronger and he could see confidence returning to her shoulders, "Peverell: Death is an old friend. Potter: Fortune favors the bold. Black: Always Pure."

"Very impactful and wise words, my lady. Certainly more meaningful than Fire and Blood." He japes lightly.

That did it. She cracked a smile, a small and a little nervous one but a smile nonetheless.

Ashara gently placed/pushed her hair aside from her shoulders and Arthur took the cloak and (put it on/placed it on her). It had golden clasps instead of laces so he just had to press and put them on the hem of the neck.

* * *

Arthur and Azalea stood right outside the main chamber of the Sept. The most important members of the realm and Rhaegar were already inside.

Arthur recognized the last few chants of prayers before they will need to go inside.

"Eager, was he?" Arthur saic, a little amused and already aware of the answer.

"He was even more romantic than he is in usual…But that is not the point, Arthur. I am going to be horrible. I am so afraid…what if I trip as we walk and I fall?" She wrung her hand.

"Then trust him to catch you," Arthur solemnly advised, "Isn't that what marriage is all about?"

"Trust him to catch me?" She said thoughtfully, then nods, "I can do that."

"I think it is nearly time," He offered her his arm.

"Thank you for doing this Arthur. I pulled you away from Rhaegar and…" She began saying as she took his arm. It was nervous rambles. Arthur had to keep her grounded.

"It is genuinely an honor, my lady." He shook his head.

"Considering you are giving me away, you should at least start calling me by my given name." She said but it was still a hesitant request.

He thought about it for a minute.

"Of course, Azalea." He agreed finally and earned a grateful smile.

The music changed and it was time for the march.

* * *

 **Rhaegar XII**

He was nervous. The couple of sips of that wine Arthur offered had helped but he had not drunk anymore. He did not wish to be inebriated or disinhibited on his wedding. He would not disrespect any woman like that, much less Azalea.

He stood on the dais. The Sept of Baelor could not hold more than 150 people, which meant that the invitations for the actual ceremony were very selective. Apart from family and friends, key members of all great houses, all members of Kingsguard, all members of the small council, certain key members of the royal household, the head of gold cloaks, and the master at arms had featured on the list.

Of course, there was more room because Azalea had no family representing her so the Daynes had taken that place by Azalea's request.

So, the Daynes along with his mother, Viserys were in the first row, along with the Hand of the King. It was his family.

Even that thought brought him no more comfort.

He was just watching the ornate gateway which opened into the Hall of Lamps for that was where Azalea would be entering from. At least Rhaegar had the best view in the Sept.

The music changed. He saw Arthur first, and then Azalea came into the view. Rhaegar was enchanted. She was simply the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and would ever see.

He could not believe that this remarkable woman had chosen him for her love. Love shone in his eyes and he saw it reflected in equal intensity. He smiled a small smile of joy, of contentment, of disbelief and found that she returned it unequivocally.

The march ended as Arthur and Azalea approached the dais and Rhaegar still in a visible trance, automatically offered her his hand.

When her soft fingers came into his calloused hand, his world righted itself. They unwittingly pressed and squeezed the hands they held as they together approached the statues of Father and Mother and beside them, the High Septon.

Rhaegar did not remember much of what the Septon said. He probably should have paid attention to the vows he was giving but he felt they were too inadequate, too inconsequential to what he and Azalea had. They continued to hold hands. It was sure to earn frowns but…

"You may now cloak the bride." He heard that.

Azalea gently turned, her fingers slipping from his grasp. He moved her hair to bare her ivory shoulders, unclasped her maiden cloak, and kept it carefully in his arms as he cloaked her as his. Azalea held one of the laces as he tied the knot.

When he moved back to his place and as she turned back to face him, he grasped her hand again. The Septon tied the ribbons around their palms, "Face each other and speak the words."

They stepped closer, both of them cupping each other's palms, and together chanted "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers/his as s/he is mine, from this day until the end of our days."

And then Rhaegar cradled her face and pressed his lips to hers. It was like a drunken stupor. He had not kissed her since their discussion in Godswood. He could do this forever but he could not be wanton in public or portray her in that light, so he ended it.

It was not chaste certainly but it was also not wild.

The crowd was clapping. He still held her hands, not willing to let go.

"Let it be known that Rhaegar of House Targaryen and Azalea of House Serpens, Gwenyth and Peverall are one heart and one soul. Cursed be the one who tears them asunder."

The clapping grew thunderous but all Rhaegar could look at was his wife's glowing, glistening happy eyes and a bright smile on her slightly flushed face.

Next came her coronation as she knelt in front of him (how he hated that one, his Azalea was not meant to bend her knee) and took vows to do right by the kingdom as the Queen Consort.

* * *

Azalea and he traveled back to the Red Keep in an open carriage with a circle of 6 Kingsguard, the master at arms and the goldcloaks around them in a procession.

A procession had been Azalea's suggestion given to him in private. "They need to know their king, Rhaegar and they certainly need to see the foreign woman he has married."

So, he had gone ahead with it despite skepticism on behalf of everyone. His father's rule was not easily forgotten. He had burned two children from the street. They could very well be injured but he thought a demonstration of power, regality and yet accessibility would do wonders.

It went better than the plan.

He was rather appreciated by the smallfolk in King's landing but right now the chant of his name was very loud. To the surprise of people, the chant of Azalea's name followed rather loudly as well.

'Queen Azalea' they chanted. He liked the sound of that.

Azalea stood with him, they held their hands as together they waved and smiled at everyone. Her hold on him was painfully tight. She was nervous and afraid, but she was a rather fine actress because it did not show on her face one bit.

He wished it was a wheelhouse for a second. That way, he could have stolen a few kisses from his bride to reassure her without anyone being wiser.

Of course, doing so now would only fuel a mad conundrum in the streets.

They reached the royal gardens where the feast was supposed to be.

Rhaegar climbed down the stool and then offered Azalea his hand, which she took.

As she stepped on the stool though, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her and put her back on the grass.

He knew they could steal a moment, so he murmured in High Valyrian, "Are you alright my love?"

"I am okay as long as you don't leave my hand..." She murmured back in High Valyrian.

"Never," He said and stole a small kiss and when they parted, she had the telltale flush. He whispered, "You look breathtaking."

"Rhaegar, the Kingsguard…" She murmured.

"We are married now. They cannot judge…" He said to her rolling eyes.

But he would take her hand and start walking to the gardens regardless.

Rhaegar had declined the tradition of accepting presents in the morning breakfast, instead, he wanted to receive them with Azalea once they were married. It seemed rather dismissive of the bride to not have her there for the presents. His mother had pursued her lips but he had been adamant.

So, the pavilion would be where entertainment would happen with musicians and dancers along with refreshments while they received presents. After that, the pigeon pie would be cut and then, they would proceed to the great hall for the feast

Azalea and he had decided to give each other their gifts privately.

* * *

The first gifts were of course, from the royal family.

Her mother and Viserys gave Azalea and him matching pieces of jewelry: a set of Targaryen brooches.

The next one was from the Daynes as Azalea's family. It was a matching set of daggers with one key difference; his had a jade hilt and hers had amethysts. The significance of it was not lost on them and they had graciously offered genuine thanks.

The Tyrells gave them a set of Destriers with golden saddles. The Starks had given them matching bows made of Weirwood. The Lannisters (Tywin, Kevan and Jaime) had gone for golden chalices.

And it went on and on.

They had gotten a few books from Lord Hightower, who said that he had been speaking to Azalea about her interest in learning during his stay in the capital.

"More like trying to convince me to give him access to my books from before the doom." Azalea whispered after he left.

Rhaegar chuckled and taken a sip of his wine.

With anyone else, this would have been a charade but right now, he sat with her, holding her hand, one of them passing whispered barbs at everyone much to the entertainment of the other.

He knew that they made a very good picture without even trying. Their banter and camaraderie had been rumored in the keep as they worked together even before they married. Now, it was pronounced as everyone saw it.

"If you hold her hand for any longer, people might think that you are stuck together," Whent whispered to him from his side.

"But we are stuck together, Oswell, till the end of our days," Azalea piped in good-naturedly having heard the remark. The wine could not have made her sassier because she was still sipping her first glass. He could only guess that she was feeling at much ease to crack jokes on his friends. That gave him some satisfaction.

Whent's ears went red, "My lady, I…"

And then Rhaegar and she burst into laughter. That earned them several looks, a lot of looks but most of them were curious and somewhat surprised, and some were rather furtive.

They did not expect a royal marriage to be happy. And the ones who did were displeased that they were not a part of the couple.

"It is your grace now, Oswell." He corrected it immediately.

"Oh, leave him be. I have had enough flattery for a day." Azalea waved it away.

When it was the time for the pie, they held her sword in both their hands and cut through it and doves flew out.

Rhaegar knew that they had a short window of time as the guests eventually settled for the feast inside the great hall because Azalea and he would be making an entrance once everyone was settled.

Azalea was still as resplendent as she was in Sept, walking with Ashara.

They had to walk separately of course, even if they were going to the same place. It was unseemly.

He remembered the conversation he had with his mother this morning.

She couldn't believe that he was marrying for love. She was happy. She had thought that he was going to be in a forsaken marriage like hers as well…it was a relief.

He was being escorted by Whent and Azalea by Ashara. He sent Ashara a pleading look, hoping she would understand and when he received a barely perceptible nod with a knowing smile, he knew that his request was rather apparent.

* * *

There was a brief break in between the pavilion festivities and the feast, something that Rhaegar intended to take advantage of.

It was meant for ladies to freshen up, straighten their appearance, and all of that. It would begin in a bit as lords and ladies mingled and then Rhaegar would enter, followed by Azalea.

Rhaegar was in a side room by the Great Hall.

After a strong round of congratulations and back pats and hugs from his friends, he simply wiped away his face with a damp cloth that Myles provided and had a cool drink of water.

"Shall we?" Arthur asked him.

"Just a minute," Rhaegar said, eyeing the passage.

"Ashara, I am fairly sure that the room I am supposed to go in is on the other side…" Azalea's soft voice floated. Then, they heard their soft voices arguing.

"Seriously," Whent snorted.

But then, both the ladies came by turn where Rhaegar stood followed by Selmy and Hightower, and Azalea's lips formed a soft, surprised 'oh', before her face colored in shyness.

"I owe you, Lady Ashara," He simply nodded towards her.

"Three songs, Rhaegar," Arthur said, and Rhaegar gave a solid nod.

And then he and Azalea were left to their privacy.

Azalea was not looking at him, so he strode forward and gently tilted her chin upwards, kissing her nose and her cheeks.

"Words cannot express how fortunate I feel right now. Words cannot express how grateful I am that you considered me worthy enough to be tied to me for the rest of my life. And I must ask forgiveness for this move, but I could not last a minute without doing this," Rhaegar said with solid, soft conviction and embraced her tightly.

Azalea's arms came to wrap around his neck as she leaned into his chest, "How long is the feast supposed to be?"

"Longer than I could have held my sanity for," Rhaegar scoffed.

She let out a small laugh, "And here I thought I was the only one who felt like raging against the guests to get them to leave us alone."

"I am not letting you go for the rest of the night," Rhaegar murmured, taking over her lips with soft pecks.

"We cannot do that," She murmured back in between the kisses, "We will have other people asking us for dances."

"I am going to kill them if they lay their hands on you," Rhaegar's eyes got sharp.

"They cannot dance with me without touching me so you can stop acting like a possessive caveman," She told him pointedly.

"Caveman…" The reference is lost on him.

She bites her laughter, "Yes, a caveman. The only thing remaining is for you to beat your chest with your fists and carry me over your shoulder."

"I can do that too," Rhaegar said mock-seriously, making a move to lift her.

"Rhaegar," The scandalized reproach in her voice stopped him and he let out a chuckle, tugging Azalea back into his secure embrace.

"I meant any man who makes unsolicited advances or slips or raises his hands…I know I will have to share your company with them for some part of the night. I do want more than half of your dances, though." He admits and requests.

"You shall have them and thank you. I do not want a sleazy man to spoil our day so I asked the Ser Selmy, Oswell and Arthur to rescue me with a dance at my gesture. I think Whent was rather excited at the thought of subterfuge." Azalea murmured back.

"My apologies Azalea that you have to go to such lengths to avoid and escape this. It is uncouth and unacceptable and it is even more ghastly that you are the one whose honor they would question…" Rhaegar feels a simmering rage, but he gently kisses her hair, "Let me know also. It does not matter who I am speaking to or dancing with, you come first. Propriety can go rot itself."

"I told them I will touch my crown thrice if I need them to come in, but Arthur assured me that he would be keeping such a strong eye that it would not come to that," She gently told him, nudging him in comfort.

This was wrong. She should not be the one assuring him.

He said so.

"We do not keep a tab in love, Rhaegar. You can assure me when I need it and I will assure you when you need it. Stop being so guilty…I never thought I would love someone as I love you, nor did I think that someone could move my heart as much as you do, you make me love you and I am simply grateful for that. We will cross other bridges when they appear and take care of obstacles if we must, but we will do it together. That will always be the saving grace of any indignity people do to me or us…" She murmured to him, "Your love holds me up; I can only hope that mine does the same for you."

"It does not just hold me up, it makes me fly high and soar. I love you and I could never tire of saying that." Rhaegar kissed her deeply again.

Whent cleared his throat and when Rhaegar looked at him, he said rather apologetically "It has been five songs."

Rhaegar kissed the top of her head again, "Remember your promise, your grace. I am to have more than half of your dances."

"I cannot possibly break one on my first day as royalty," She nodded and shot back cheekily.

He pecked her lips again and left with Whent as Ashara appeared again.

He did owe Ashara a lot. He would have to think of an appropriate present for her. Perhaps Azalea could help him out once they were settled into the married life.

* * *

 **Arthur II**

Rhaegar had entered the feast. And Arthur knew that Azalea would take some time before she came in, Rhaegar had not exactly been careful with her appearance in his affections.

She was also likely flustered. Ser Selmy and Hightower were not on bantering terms with her.

"And that is the last of great houses who are attending," Ser Darry said as Lord Tully entered with his girls.

"I am surprised that Quellon Grejoy did not make an appearance. He has been more assimilative and wise than any lord of Pyke." Lewyn Martell commented.

"His health has been failing, at least that is what Rickard Stark suggested and his sons are known to be enamored by the old ways," Whent mentioned.

"And of course, Sunspear is still offended," Darry said disapprovingly.

"Well, they do not have a right to be offended but my sister can be rather short-sighted at times. If only she realized that Queen Azalea is simply unparalleled to anyone in our known world, one only had to glimpse at her today," Martell easily said.

"I couldn't believe the sight when I saw her this morning. It was like…" Arthur admitted.

"The Maiden herself, at least that is what a lot of knights who saw her in the pavilion claimed…" Whent said leisurely.

"Not to say that it is only her beauty that sets her apart…" Arthur emphasized.

"Of course not, I swear they would have intoned the Warrior for her, had she been a man and they saw her fighting the smiling knight. I bet she could take you in a single combat Dayne…" Whent snorted.

"But she is not a man, is she?" Darry's tone was sharp.

"Why don't you decide for yourself, Darry?" Martell said and looked expectantly from where Azalea would enter.

"Announcing Queen of the seven kingdoms, her grace, Azalea Sage Lightbringer, of the house of Targaryen, Serpens, Gwenyth, and Peverall."

And Azalea entered. If they thought she had looked breathtaking in daylight, then the blazing fires and candlelight of the night only enhanced her beauty.

She was escorted by Ser Hightower who gave her hand to Rhaegar, and the newly wedded couple proceeded towards the high table.

"How rich did you say she was, Dayne?" Martell asked.

"I did not and I do not know. Her dowry was extensive…" Arthur trailed off.

"Six million dragons, I heard. I think she might be right and that it is the standard dowry…I don't believe it," Martell murmured.

"What?" Darry asked.

"Her headgear," Martell murmured.

"The crown you mean?" Whent asked.

"No, the other pin with the yellow stones on her braid," Martell asked.

"What about it?" Dayne asked.

"If my eyes are not deceiving me, that piece is worth more than all the jewelry in this room put together." Martell proclaimed.

Arthur was a bit taken aback. He knew Azalea was very well-off. He did but he still had a hard time grappling with her humility in light of her various statures.

But it was time for the Kingsguard to disperse through the crowd.

* * *

 **Azalea II (interlude)**

Westerosi wedding customs were strange, to say the least.

Azalea had thought purebloods to be snobs and unnecessarily decadent, but this was on a different scale. She fit in right now, with her wardrobe and face and jewelry. But she wondered just how they would respond if they saw how she had lived (like a pauper or a hippie) all her life.

She never thought she would be grateful to Narcissa or Phaedra or Edan.

But her heart just went to the ongoing feast. Fifty six courses! Fifty bloody six! Oh, this could have fed a war battalion for a month. But that was neither here or there.

This was a feudal world. There was royalty and she was royal now.

And frankly, it was her wedding and she could ignore all that was wrong in the world for tonight.

So despite all her internal commentary on the feast, Azalea was enjoying it.

All great houses, all rich houses, all influential houses. All of them were here in regalia and fineries.

She had already been spun around the room with the Kingsguard, several times with Rhaegar, with Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark, with Lord Swann and Lord Redwyne.

Lord Tywin had cut in congratulating her.

She had accepted it demurely. She still was not sure about Tywin.

The debt was paid. She saved his heir, he saved Rhaegar's throne and did not insist that Cersei be married to Rhaegar instead.

It was all going to be business as usual. The game of thrones.

Of course, Tywin's position in court had taken a hit. He no longer ruled the country in all but name. Rhaegar had been swift in replacing Tywin's loyalists with more capable or more Targaryen friendly people.

Of course, in all the machinations that Tywin had used for Targaryens, he had never accounted for live dragons. He could not threaten or play against them directly.

She had not allowed Valor to set people aflame, but he had demonstrated his fiery breath to clear forests or hunt a deer. And Valor listened to her.

A wild dragon was dangerous, but a dragon that listened to a battle strategist was even more lethal.

She would have to be very careful of Pycelle. He was going to go for Valor and Gwen soon enough.

But maybe not, they had more dragons: Dragons they could unleash on the Lannisters, should things go sour.

"He is planning something," Rhaegar said about Tywin, who looked even more brooding than usual.

"Hmmm, Cersei was absent from the great council, the coronation, and the wedding. Jaime is also in shallow waters considering the move he pulled. So, Tywin is in a tight spot of sorts. He is going to concentrate on his family, hopefully. But we need to keep an eye on Pycelle, a very strong eye."

She was surprised when Jaime asked for a dance. It was considerably late into the evening and she could see the hesitance and the conflict in his eyes. He had stewed on his decision for long before finally approaching her.

"Congratulations, your grace," He said.

"My gratitude, Jaime of House Lannister. How are you enjoying the festivities? Your father put quite an effort into them."

As she had predicted, he stiffened at the mention of his father and his eyes blazed with anger.

She paid it no mind, "It must be hard living in his shadow. He has a great legacy but he can be a tough man."

"I can only hope that I match him in his prowess," Jaime said with gritted teeth. He was trained in diplomacy but he was still a green boy.

"Do you?" She would ask him lightly, "There are a great many ways to be great. You do not have to be your father if you do not want to be."

"You gave me up to him," He said quietly, accusation clear in his voice. A green boy he may be, but he was certainly bolder than diplomacy dictated.

"I did," She did not deny, "There was a great play in hand. And you were a pawn. It is not nice being one, is it? But at least, you won't be a pawn in the game between Lannisters and Targaryens for the rest of your life."

"I was surprised that your sister is not here. She is magnificent at so many things. It would be an appropriate time for suitors considering the best match for her has gone to me." She added.

He stiffened. She did not give him enough time to react.

"I have been reading on the Westerosi history. Duncan the Tall and Duncan the Small and Aemon the Dragonknight. Young knights all want to emulate them, don't they? The greatest swordsmen of all times," Azalea said, as they spun around.

Jaime relaxed at the change of topic.

"Did you want to be like them? The knight who defeated his circumstances and rose to Lord Commander, or the prince who married his love despite the social consequences or perhaps the most beloved of them all, the prince and the guard who bedded his King's queen? Or maybe all three?" Azalea teased lightly, her eyes glinting.

"I did not…"

"Yes, yes. _You_ don't have a design on me. I am aware. My suggestive remarks to your father were a coded message. He knows that and I know that" Azalea eased his concern before burgeoning him, "I was speaking about someone else, the woman you currently admire. It must be some love. You were ready to shirk your duties to submit to a man who would not be favored by your vision of knighthood."

Jaime's face was sweating now.

Azalea felt no remorse. She could not coddle the boy. Too much rested on it.

She continued, "Love is the bane of honor. Love is also the bane of duty. Don't let it be the bane of your intelligence and independence. Learn the game Jaime because you are in between threads of great power and you are ripe for being a pawn. You are not surrounded by mere sheep. You might be a lion but there are more dangerous predators out there. Learn the game, because a foolish lion can only survive against his prey for so long. It only takes ignorance for the predator to become prey. Even a dragon isn't immune to that."

The music changed, Jaime had to swing her around and she landed in the protective arms of Arthur who gave her a deep questioning look. He may have raised Jaime to a Knight, but his suspicion of Tywin ran deep enough to question any interaction.

"I was just teasing the poor boy," Azalea smiled it away and watched as Arthur's eyes relaxed.

* * *

 **Tada. Dont' kill me. I am dying of pain most days. I will try to update it. I will, I swear. It just does not come easy.**

 **Happy holidays and please send some love along to me.**


End file.
